The Road Back Home
by Beastmaster2003
Summary: Mei Lyn and Lei's parents die in a plane crash. The 2 Girls and one of their friends end up in the Fedual Era. The Inu gang saves them. They just wanna go home.
1. Chapter 1

No, we don't own Inuyasha, but we do own Mei Lyn, Lei, Kat, and Larry.

* * *

Mei Lyn tightly clang to her mother's arm as the plane crashed into the ocean. Before she knew what was going on she was struggling against the oceans current and desperately trying to get to the surface of the water so her lungs could get air.

When she finally got to the surface she gasped at the sight around her there was plane parts and dead bodies floating. She tried to scream but swallowed water and began to choke on it. She coughed trying to spit out the water so she could breath again. Mei Lyn's lungs felt as if they were going to burst she desperately started to gasp for air but soon blacked out.

When she opened her eyes she was laying on a quiet beach. It looked as though it hadn't had visitors for years. There were old wooden boats some broken, wood laying all around, weapons, and dead bodies. Mei Lyn slowly stood up. Her head was throbbing as she tried to take in her surroundings no matter how hard she tried she didn't recognize anything, soon she realized she was standing on what once was a battle field. Mei Lyn walked over to the water and looked at her reflection. Her clothes were torn, her hair was a mess, and she had cuts and bruises all over her body.

She sighed as she looked around again noticing a small fire by the edge of the woods. She slowly walked over to the fire checking for someone who might still be around waiting to kill her. When she was sure there was no one around she sat on a rock by the fire trying to warm herself up.

After sitting by the fire for what seemed to be five seconds she heard something in the woods behind her. "You're finally awake." a cold voice came. Slowly Mei Lyn began to turn around to see who was behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

Mei Lyn woke up in a cold sweat that night. She looked over at he alarm clock an the big red numbers read 1 a.m. Mei Lyn sighed at the clock and sat up in her bed. She'd been having these dreams for a month now. Her parents and friend's parents went to France together, Mei Lyn and Lei were supposed to go but decided to stay with Larry, an old family friend.

The plane their parents were on had an engine problem and crashed into the ocean, there were no survivors. Larry had taken the two girls in and took care of them.

After the accident Mei Lyn shut herself off from the world. She sighed as she crawled out of her bed and walked out of her room. Mei Lyn looked around the hall way Larry's door was shut tightly, as she walked down the hall past Lei's room she noticed it was cracked open causing her to tip toe down to the stairs.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the light closing her eyes from the brightness. Slowly she pulled her long blonde hair back into a sloppy ponytail.

She walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to get a cold glass of water. She sat at the kitchen table slowly drinking half of the water in her glass then dumping the rest in Sweet Pea's water dish. Mei Lyn stared out the kitchen window as she put her glass into the sink.

She jumped as she felt something brush against her leg. She looked down only to see the cat staring up at her meowing at her. Mei Lyn sighed as she turned to walk back up to her room. She began to pull her door shut when she hear Sweet Pea meowing at her door. Mei Lyn opened it staring at the cat. "Come on." She whispered as the cat walked into her room and jumped up on her bed. Mei Lyn shut her door and quickly went back to sleep.

"Mei Lyn!" Larry shouted up the steps. Mei Lyn moaned and shoved her head under her pillow.

"I'll get her in a minute Lar." Lei said as she finished brushing her short black hair. Lei put her brush away and ran up the stairs. She walked down the hall and into Mei Lyn's room jumping on the bottom of Mei Lyn's bed.

Mei Lyn moaned and tried to kick Lei. "Wake up sleepy head," Lei said earning another moan from Mei Lyn, "You were up again last night weren't you?" Mei Lyn sat up and looked at Lei, "Yeah I had that dream again. It won't go away." "Maybe you should see someone?" Lei suggested earning a dirty look from Mei Lyn.

"Listen, I'm not crazy if that's what you're saying. My parents and **_your_** parents just died a month ago. We were supposed to go with them! I feel guilty that I didn't die with them. I don't know why you're not sad but I am. Luckily enough Larry was kind enough to take use in if not for him we'd be in a home somewhere! Face it! Quit putting on your happy face and wake up and smell the coffee. Our parents are dead. We'll never see them again!" Mei Lyn shouted her green eyes showing nothing but anger.

The happiness seemed to drain from Lei eyes as she turned to leave Mei Lyn's room. Mei Lyn got out of bed and grabbed her skirt. She stormed down the stairs and to the bathroom slamming the door shut.

Lei sighed as she entered the kitchen and shoveled scrambled eggs onto her plate. "You goin outta town this week?" Lei asked Larry while shoving some of the egg into her mouth.

"Uhh, I'll be gone for about four days." Larry said as he fed Sweet Pea, "Mei Lyn! Hurry up you're going to be late!" Larry shouted.

"OK!" Mei Lyn shouted back with a stuck up tone as she ran up the stairs to iron her shirt of her school uniform.

"Well, I'm leaving I'll see you girls tonight." Larry said as he walked out the door.

Mei Lyn slowly ironed her shirt. School had been hard for her since her parents died. Her grades slipped, and she lost all of her friends except for Lei. She slowly turned into one of them people who everyone's afraid of.

She put her shirt on and walked downstairs putting books into her bag as she walked to the door. "Come on Lei." Mei Lyn said as she opened the front door.

"Aren't you gonna eat anything?" Lei asked as she pulled the door shut behind her.

Mei Lyn looked over her shoulder, "Do I ever? Come on we gotta hurry if we don't wanna miss the bus."

Mei Lyn said as she began to run down the road with Lei right behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

Once they got to the end of the road Kat was already there. Mei Lyn sat her stuff on the ground beside her as she leaned against a tree looking into the Cemetery not speaking to anyone. Kat and Lei stood there talking the whole time laughing at each other. 

When the bus pulled up they girls grabbed all their stuff and walked towards the bus. Lei got on followed by Kat then Mei Lyn. Lie and Kat grabbed the empty seat in the front of the bus while Mei Lyn walked to the back of the bus and sat alone giving the Cemetery one last look as the bus pulled away. 'I'll be there soon.' She thought to herself.

Mei Lyn snapped out of her thoughts as they pulled up to Geyser High School

School seemed like a long and exhausting day for Mei Lyn. She sat in her desk during Math Class silently while the teacher passed out the math tests they had taken last week.

"Miss Yamato, I'm beginning to worry about you. Your grades have been slipping severely." Mr. Sites said as he sat her test on her desk.

Mei Lyn didn't reply, she just stared at the paper on her desk. She soon forgot about the bad grade and started to watch the clock hoping the bell for them to go home would soon ring.

Lei walked up and sat in the empty desk in front of Mei Lyn. "I'm sorry." Lei said earning a surprised look from Mei Lyn.

"For what? I should be the one who's sorry for yelling at you." Mei Lyn said looking at Lei.

"So what'd you get on the test?" Lei cheerfully said.

"Another D for Larry to hang on the refrigerator." Mei Lyn sighed looking down at her test.

Finally the bell rang dismissing the students. Mei Lyn and Lei walked to the bus in silence taking their normal seats.

The bus rides home always seemed to take forever. Lei and Kat cheerfully said good-bye to the bus driver as they got off the bus while Mei Lyn once again just walked along in silence.

When they walked past Kat's driveway Lei stopped to talk to her as Mei Lyn kept walking. She quietly walked into their home tossing her bag and keys aside and walked into the Kitchen to get something to eat.

After about ten minutes Lei finally walked into the house. She walked up stairs sat her stuff in the corner of her room, grabbed her painting supplies, and walked to the backyard. She sat down on the swing as she sketched the pond and some butterflies.

Mei Lyn washed the dishes after she finished eating. After finishing that task she ran upstairs to change out of her school uniform. She grabbed her bow and arrows as she hurried outside to practice on the deer target in the yard.

* * *

Rin sat by the fire that Jaken had made and watched him cook the fish that had been caught for their dinner. 

"Rin, come here." Sesshoumaru said as he sat at the base of a tree staring off in the distance at a mountain.

Rin smiled brightly as she ran up and sat beside Sesshoumaru. She sat next to him copying his pose.

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked over at her, "You can't stay silent all your life. Sooner or later you'll have to talk."

Rin just stared at him. Earning another sigh from Sesshoumaru.

"Jaken will start teaching you how to speak. I have business to attend to. I do not want you to leave this area. Do I make myself clear Rin?" Sesshoumaru said in a demanding voice.

Rin nodded as she ran back to Jaken as Sesshoumaru stood up.

"Jaken if any thing happens to her you know what will happen to you. Understood?" Sesshoumaru said as he rested his hand on his sword.

"Yes Milord." Jaken squeaked out as he watched Sesshoumaru's retreating figure.

Jaken ate his fish as he tried to teach Rin how to talk.

"Try and say ahh." He sighed not making any progress with the mute child at all.

Rin sat and stared at Jaken like he was stupid for making noises at her.

"Come on you foolish child. I know you can speak now say ahh." Jaken snapped

Rin still said nothing she just stared at Jaken.

Sesshoumaru walked to where they had set up their camp and watched Jaken try to teach Rin.

"Well you should try to say something girl." Jaken said as he finished eating his fish.

Rin stuck her tongue at Jaken. She soon noticed Sesshoumaru standing there watching them. She smiled and ran to him hugging his leg.

"Milord!" Jaken said as he walked up to Sesshoumaru, "It's useless the girl won't speak."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the small girl standing next to him, "Come along. We'll get some rest then try again tomorrow."

Jaken walked over to AhUn and fell asleep. Sesshoumaru sat down and leaned back against a tree and looked at his surroundings.

"L-lord Ses-Sessho-Sesshoumaru?" a quiet little voice came.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the little girl standing in front of him.

"C-can I sleep next to you t-to-tonight?" she forced out.

"I guess you can, but Rin you're going to have to keep talking for now on." Sesshoumaru said as the little girl laid next to him quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo sat around the campfire they had made. Inuyasha climbed up into a tree angry with Kagome once again he sat there looking up to the stars ignoring everyone around him. Sango sat there playing with Kilala while Miroku gathered more firewood and Shippo played with his toys. Kagome sat there doing her homework groaning when she couldn't figure out problems. 

"Maybe you should take a break." Sango said as she leaned over Kagome's shoulder seeing what she was doing.

"I can't Mr. Sites would kill me if I didn't turn this assignment in." Kagome said as she grabbed a calculator out of her bag.

Sango sat down and started to play with Kilala again


	4. Chapter 4

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

Lei sighed as she watched Mei Lyn shoot at her target most of her arrows hitting it. "Hey Mei, I'm going into town. Would you please come with me?" Lei said as she continued her painting.

Mei Lyn shot another arrow into her target, "You know I despise shopping. That's all there is to do in town."

"I'll go alone then. I just thought I'd ask that's all. I shouldn't be gone too long I just need some more paints for my next project." Lei sighed as she began to put away her supplies.

"I'll go, I'd rather not get into trouble again. You know Larry hates it when we go alone. Let me go change." Mei Lyn said as she gathered her arrows and bow.

The girls walked into the house together to go change and get ready to go shopping. Lei put her art supplies away half of them under the kitchen sink the rest in her room. Mei Lyn put her bow and arrows back in with Larry's hunting supplies and walked up stairs to change.

Lei sat down on the sofa and began to read her book while waiting for Mei Lyn.

Larry sighed as he walked into the house. "Lei where's Mei Lyn?" He asked as he sat down on the rocking chair.

"She's upstairs changing why?" Lei said putting down her book.

"You and Mei Lyn are going to have to get alone without me for a few extra days. There was an accident in Germany that they need me to straighten out. I have to leave tonight, and Kat's mom will be over to check on you every now and then. I left some extra money in my room for you girls incase you want to order food or something, but don't go spending it on clothes or useless things that you won't need. Mei Lyn knows where it is so you better tell her all of this I have to go now." Larry sighed as he picked up his already packed clothes and walked out the door to his truck.

Mei Lyn slowly walked downstairs to and put her shoes on, "Ok, lets go."

Lei Smiled and walked outside after Mei Lyn.

"Hey what are you two doing" Kat said as she jogged up to Lei and Mei Lyn.

"We're heading into town to go shopping." Lei said as she handed Mei Lyn her car keys.

Mei Lyn opened the car door and go into the drivers seat. Lei opened the cardoor and pushed the seat forward.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mei Lyn said in a cold voice.

"I invited Kat to come with us." Lei said as she got into the back seat with Kat and shut the car door.

Mei Lyn rolled her eyes and started up the car. She put on some classic rock only to be yelled at by Lei . The car ride to town was spent arguing or hearing Kat talk about herself.

When they got to town Lei ran to the art section then to the clothing section with Kat as Mei Lyn walked to the hunting section and stocked up on arrows.

* * *

Inuyasha finally jumped down from the tree he was in and walked over to a stream to get a drink.

Miroku sat down beside Inuyasha as he drank. "Do you think it wise to go on without apologizing to Kagome, Inuyasha?"

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha said before he finished drinking and jumped up into the tree he was once sitting in.

"Don't let him get to you Kagome. You know he didn't mean it." Sango said as she looked at Kagome.

Shippo stopped playing with his toys when he heard Kagome slam her math book shut.

"If that's the way he's going to be then I'm going home. He doesn't need me anymore. All the jewel shards were found, Naraku was destroyed, I'm free to go home." Kagome said as she packed up her stuff to leave.

"Wait Kagome!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all shouted at her retreating form.

"Kagome don't leave me." Shippo whispered as she disappeared into the forest.

"Feh. Let her go. She obviously doesn't want to be here with us." Inuyasha said from his tree.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stretched as the sun hit him. He started to stand up when he noticed a tiny figure curled up in his lap.

How did I not notice her crawl into my lap last night' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he gently shook Rin to wake her up.

Rin moaned and snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru's chest.

He sighed as he stood with Rin in his arms. He gracefully walked over to Jaken and kicked him.

Jaken's eyes flew open when he felt Sesshoumaru's boot in his side.

"Milord are you ready to leave already?" Jaken said as he grabbed AhUn's reigns.

Sesshoumaru said nothing. He gently placed Rin on the giant dragon's back and started to walk into the forest.

Jaken quickly started to walk after Sesshoumaru tripping over a rock or root every now and then.

Rin slowly opened her eyes and sat up on AhUn. She carefully took in her surroundings and slid off of AhUn's back and fell on to the ground causing Sesshoumaru to stop and look back at her.

Rin smiled and dusted herself off and ran up to Sesshoumaru. "Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru." she whispered looking up at him to see if she'd get a response.

"Since when did the girl start talking?" Jaken said aloud causing Rin to look back at him and smile.

"Lord Sesshoumaru helped me." She said in a slightly louder voice than she had been talking in.

"You two are falling behind." Sesshoumaru said as he continued to walk ahead of the group.

Rin glanced at Jaken before running to catch up with Sesshoumaru while Jaken struggled with trying to get AhUn to listen to him.

* * *

After two hours of shopping the three girls finally went back home. Lei and Kat ran out of the car and into the house to try on outfits.

Mei Lyn sighed as she put her arrows away and shoved them back in with the hunting supplies. She then walked into the Kitchen fed Sweet Pea and grabbed some more cat food to feed the cats. She slowly walked across the road and into the shed and poured the cat food into the cat dish and filled their bowl up with some milk.

"Hey Susie." Mei Lyn said as she scratched the cat behind the ears. She slowly stood up and walked back into the house.

Lei and Kat were already watching TV when Mei Lyn walked back into the house.

"Don't you have a house?" Mei Lyn said to Kat as she walked into the Kitchen.

Mei Lyn was filling up a glass with Coke when she heard a faint scratching noise. "Lei, where's Sweet Pea? Mei Lyn asked.

"She's sleeping in the cat bed, why?" Lei said never taking here eyes from the TV.

"Stop watching TV for one second and come here." Mei Lyn snapped as she turned off the TV earning moans from Kat and Lei.

They walked into the kitchen and listened to the scratching noise that Mei Lyn had heard.

"Maybe it's one of the cat's." Lei suggested as she began to walk to the front door.

"It more than likely is. I mean come on Larry adopts every stray cat that comes to his door." Kat said as she followed Lei.

The three girls walked outside. "Susie! Fluffy! Angel! Pumpkin! Pee Wee!" Lei yelled.

"They're by the shed." Kat said looking around for more cats.

Mei Lyn walked to the side of the house to the side of the house where her and Lei would play when they visited Larry when they were younger. She smiled at the memory as she stepped up onto a stone wall that led protected you from falling down a hole to a little doorway on the side of the house. Mei Lyn jumped down to the door as Kat and Lei ran up to her. She pushed opened the door to see if there was anything in it, as the door creaked open a gust of cold air blew on all of the girls. Lei and Kat jumped down with Mei Lyn and peered into the dark room.

"Kat you first." Lei said as she pushed Kat past Mei Lyn. Kat slowly walked into the room. Giving Lei a dirty look before she disappeared into the darkness

"Kat?" Mei Lyn shouted into the room. There was no reply. "I'm gonna go get my bow and a flash light you wait here incase Kat comes out. Don't you dare go in there until I come back." Mei Lyn ordered as she ran into the house.

"Fine." Lei said slowly jumping when she heard Kat laugh, "Well, what happened in there?"

"Nothing it felt like some force was pulling me that's all. You wanna go in now? We never listen to Mei Lyn anyways." Kat said as she looked back into the dark doorway.

"Well, we should. Mei Lyn's right." Lei answered.

"So?" Kat asked as she looked over at Lei then up to see if Mei Lyn was back yet.

"So we wait here until she comes back." Lei replied with a sigh. She looked up as Mei Lyn hurried back with her bow and a bunch of arrows.

"Kat! Where were you? What happened? Why the hell didn't you answer me?" Mei Lyn snapped at the girl.

"Sorry I guess I didn't hear you in there. That scratching noise is really loud in there." Kat said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well enough chit chat. Who's gonna go first?" Lei whispered.

"Well, Mei Lyn has the weapons and a flashlight so lets send here in there first. That way if something attacks she can kill it before it harms us." Kat said in her stuck up tone.

Mei Lyn gave her a death glare, "You've already been in there. So you can go first." She said as she pushed her through the door. She smirked as she watched Kat's form disappear into the darkness.

"Eww! Look by your foot!" Lei practically screamed as she pointed to the ground with a sickened look on her face.

Mei Lyn looked down and picked up the small skull that Lei was pointing at. "Wonder what kind of animal it once was."

"I've never seen anything with teeth like that." Lei said as she inspected the skull over Lei's shoulder, "How can you just touch it like that? I hope you remember to wash your hands before you eat anything."

Maybe it's a demon of some sort." Mei Lyn said sarcastically as she set the skull back where she found it kicking some leaves away to see if there were any more bones. "Ok, now it's your turn to go in." She said as she pointed towards the door.

"Why me?" Lei gulped as she looked in the door and grabbed the flashlight that Mei Lyn was holding out to her.

"Kat's your friend you should be with her. Plus how do I know you aren't gonna chicken out and leave me alone with your smelly friend." Mei Lyn said giving Lei a dirty look.

"Well, how do I know you won't do that to me? You can lock the door and leave me in there alone." Lei said as she started to back up against the wall.

Mei Lyn sighed, "First of all, you're my best friend. In fact you're my only friend. I'm not about to leave you and why would I waste my energy running into the house to get my bow and arrows and a flashlight? You know me I don't do things unless I have a reason to do them."

"Alright." Lei said as she took a few steps forward. She began to step into the doorway but turned around and walked back up to Mei Lyn. "I've got a better idea." She smiled as she grabbed Mei Lyn's arm and pulled her through the door with her.

* * *

Kagome walked through the woods mumbling curses about Inuyasha. She jumped as she heard something behind her. Slowly she turned around she backed up against a tree when seen AhUn.

"Milord! It's one of them pesky humans that travel with the miserable halfling Inuyasha." Jaken screeched.

Sesshoumaru walked up to Kagome with Rin at his heels smiling brightly at the girl. "Tell me girl where is my little brother?" Sesshoumaru demanded his voice hard and cold.

"He...he...he's traveling to the Village of Kardon." Kagome forced out.

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl. "You gave up the information too easily. Now you will tell me where he is." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her his hand finding his sword.

"I'm telling you the truth! I don't care what happens to Inuyasha anymore you can kill him if you want." Kagome said trying not to lose her temper with the Demon Lord.

"If I find that you are lying to me, I will hunt you down and I will kill you." Sesshoumaru turned and walked back into the forest followed by Rin, Jaken, and AhUn.

Kagome sighed as she grabbed her stuff and quickly ran towards the well that would take her home. She smiled as it came into view not once looking back she swung her legs over the side and jumped down the well to go home.

* * *

Mei Lyn and Lei stood still as they were completely surrounded by darkness. It felt as if there were a force pulling them through the black room that they were in. Every now and then a bright white beam of light would pass by them as they walked through the room following the force. "It's so cold in here." Mei Lyn said as she smacked the flashlight on her leg trying to get it to work again.

"I wonder where it's leading us." Lei said as she held tightly to Mei Lyn's arm the other had grabbing back the flashlight. Mei Lyn held her bow in a death grip when the flashlight died.

"That's just great." Lei mumbled as she hit the flashlight trying to get it to work again, "I wonder where Kat is."

They kept walking forward until they bumped into something.

"Hey!" Kat's voice came. "Kat is that you?" Lei shouted with hope. "Yeah. Lei?" Kat replied. "Yeah." Lei said in relief. "Good. And I'm Mei Lyn. Now that we all know each other again shall we continue?" Mei Lyn said as she continued to walk forward hugging her bow closer to her. Lei still clung tightly to her arm and Kat now held on to Lei's arm.

Before they knew it they were surrounded by a bright light and falling to the ground. The three stood up and looked around at their surroundings. "Great, we go from your yard to a dark smelly room to a forest." Kat moaned.

"Look there's a mansion. Maybe someone there can help us." Mei Lyn said as she walked up a trail to the mansion. "Don't you find it kind of odd that it's a mansion in the middle of a forest? They probably don't want to be bothered." Lei said as she ran up behind Mei Lyn.

They got to the front door and knocked on it. "No answer let's go." Kat said as she ran off the front porch followed by Lei. Mei Lyn sighed and slowly followed them back down the trail and through the woods. The group walked through the forest in silence.

"So where are we?" Lei said breaking the silence that had fallen over the group. "Uhh...What's it look like to you stupid? We're in a forest." Kat said in her stuck up tone again receiving another death glare from Mei Lyn. She chuckled lightly trying to hide her nervousness.

After hours of walking they finally came upon a village. "This is nowhere near home! Look at all them huts." Kat said in amazement. "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Lei joked. "No, but from the looks of the huts and everything else around us...it kinda looks like the feudal era." Mei Lyn said as she looked around.

They began to walk towards the busy little village to get some information on where they were at. The girls walked into the village and looked at the tiny one roomed huts the streets were a busy market place. "Go ask someone for information." Mei Lyn said as she stood at the entrance of the village.

"Maybe if you would talk to more people you'd have more friends than just Lei and me." Kat said as she continued to look at the houses.

"Who ever said you're my friend. Last time I checked you..." Mei Lyn began to say but was cut off by Lei. "I'm gonna go ask someone about where we're at now." Lei said as she ran off into the crowd of people.

* * *

Inuyasha and the gang walked through the town of Kardon buying the medical herbs they needed. After they bought the supplies they needed they walked out of the village to set up camp for the night. Miroku and Shippo went off to find firewood while Sango looked through their supplies. Inuyasha sat in a tree and looked up to the sky. His ears started to twitch when he heard a commotion coming from the village. He jumped down from the tree and started to run back towards the village. Kilala and Sango looked at each other then went back to looking through the supplies.

* * *

"Excuse me sir?" Lei asked as she walked up to a small booth with jewelry spread out upon it. The old man never looked up from his work.

"Yes?" was all he said as he continued to work on making a bracelet of some sort.

"Could you please tell me where I'm at and the date?" Lei said as she admired the jewelry that was laid out.

The old man looked up ready to answer but stopped, "Help! Demon! Demon!" he frantically shouted. Lei looked around confused when a swarm of men from the village surrounded her with whatever object they could use as a weapon in their hands.

Mei Lyn ran to Lei when she heard all the commotion. "Lei!" She shouted as she ran towards the crowd. She came to an abrupt stop when she seen several men being tossed from the spot they once stood. The group of men stood silent the only thing heard from the group was the mumbling of the name Inuyasha.

Lei stood frozen in her spot here eyes closed tightly. She jumped when she heard a sniffing noise. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped away from the man sniffing her, he was tall with long silver hair, golden eyes, and dog ears. Dog ears?' Lei thought to herself.

He sniffed her again, "Huh you don't smell like a demon nor do you look like one."

"That's because I'm not a demon!" Lei snapped.

Inuyasha growled, grabbed Lei and jumped out from the crowd of people.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked towards the village making Rin, Jaken, and AhUn stay in the forest. He sniffed the forest catching Inuyasha's scent. So the human child didn't lie after all.' he thought to himself. He sniffed the air again before he walked into the town. So little brother you caught scent of me and are retreating? You won't get away for long.' he thought as he walked back to where he left his group alone.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin said as Sesshoumaru walked back to the group.

"Inuyasha's is retreating. We have to go now." Was all Sesshoumaru said as he turned and continued to walk towards Inuyasha's scent.


	5. Chapter 5

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

"Lei!" Mei Lyn shouted as she pulled out an arrow aiming at Inuyasha's retreating form.

"Wonder if you hit Lei?" Kat said as she tugged at Mei Lyn's arm. Mei Lyn growled and ran in the direction Inuyasha had taken Lei. Kat ran quickly to catch up to Mei Lyn laving all the villagers in shock.

"Lei!" Mei Lyn shouted as she saw a figure wearing red land in the forest. She quickly picked up her pace and ran into the forest leaving Kat behind.

"Mei Lyn?" Le shouted as she ran towards Mei Lyn. The two girls quickly hugged each other. "Are you ok?" Mei Lyn asked trying to calm down.

Lei Smiled. "I'm fine. If Inuyasha hadn't come when he did I'd probably be dead."

Lei smiled at Inuyasha as he walked over to them. Mei Lyn quickly grabbed her bow and pulled an arrow out and aimed at Inuyasha. Kat ran through the trees and sat down next to Mei Lyn outta breath.

"Mei Lyn calm down he won't hurt us." Lei said as she stood in front of Inuyasha with his hand on his sword. "Guys, this is Inuyasha he's the one who saved me. Inuyasha, these are my friends. She's Mei Lyn and that's Kat. Please Mei Lyn will you just put your weapon away?"

As Mei Lyn put her arrow back in it's quiver Inuyasha let go of his sword. "Hi!" Kat smiled as she jumped up to meet Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kat as if she was about to bite his head off at any minute. "I'm Kat. Lei's my best friend. You have funny ears, but they're so adorable." Kat laughed.

"Cute?" Inuyasha asked puzzled. Mei Lyn rolled her eyes, "You'll have to ignore her. She likes anything that walks upright, and resembles a man." Lei glared at Mei Lyn. "What?" Mei Lyn asked angrily, "She does and you know it!" "You'll have to ignore my friends." Lei smiled brightly at Inuyasha. "Feh." was all he said as he began to walk back to his camp.

The girls walked silently behind Inuyasha every now and then exchanging glances with each other. "Where'd you go?" Shippo shouted as he jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder only to be knocked off. "It's none of your business where I went." Inuyasha snapped as he sat down by Miroku who had a red mark on his cheek from where Sango had hit him.

"My my my, who are these young beautiful women?" Miroku asked as he stood up and walked over to Kat, Lei, and Mei Lyn. "Don't even think about it Monk." Sango said as she crossed her arms.

"Hi, I'm Shippo," Shippo said joyfully as he walked past Miroku, "who are you?"

"How cute." Kat squealed as she bent down to look at Shippo. Mei Lyn rolled her eyes. "I'm Lei, this is Mei Lyn, and she's Kat. What are your names?" Lei smiled. "I'm Miroku and that beautiful lady is Sango." Miroku said as he walked closer to the girls.

"Miroku you better not be trying anything funny." Inuyasha snapped. "Now Inuyasha I wouldn't dream of it." Miroku said as he sat back by Sango.

The night went by quickly. Mei Lyn was the first to wake up when morning came. She stretched, yawned, then walked to a stream that she had seen yesterday. "Mei, are you ok?" Lei said sleepily as she walked up behind her. "I just want to go home." Mei Lyn said as she splashed her face with water.

Mei Lyn and Lei walked back to where the group was. Kat was sitting by the fire blushing looking at Miroku who had a handprint on his cheek. Sango leaned against a tree watching Shippo and Kilala play. Inuyasha growled as he jumped down from the tree he was in he quickly pulled out Tetsusaiga when he landed on the ground. Sango and Miroku both stood up grabbing their weapons preparing to fight.

"Sesshoumaru show yourself you bastard." Inuyasha shouted.

"Glad to see you to little brother" Sesshoumaru said as he walked out of the forest slowly holding Tokijin, "Why did you flee when you caught sent of me?" Sesshoumaru smirked as his brother growled and charged at him.

The two brothers fought each strike being blocked by the other brother. "Stop fighting!" Lei cried. "They're demons it's in their nature to fight with each other." Miroku said as he watched the two fight. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were both equally wounded. Inuyasha was about to deliver the final blow to Sesshoumaru when Tenseiga pulsated taking Sesshoumaru to safety.

"Inuyasha you're hurt!" Lei yelled as she ran over to him.

* * *

When Sesshoumaru woke up he was in a clearing of a froest. Pain shot through his body as he sat up to study his surroundings. 'Damn you Inuyasha. I will kill you next time we meet little brother.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he laid agains his mother's pelt.

He struggled to stay awake to wait for Jaken and Rin to find him. His attempt to stay awake failed and he fell into a dreamfull sleep.

Sesshoumaru walked out of his bedroom searching for his mother. He walked down many different halls to get to the throne room. The door was slightly open the young boy was about to open it when he heard his parents having another arguement.

"Milord you are to be in bed." a servent said as she walked up to him with a smile on her plump face.

"I wish to speak with my mother." Sesshoumaru said as he frowned at the happy maid.

"She is with your father right now. I'll gladly tell her you wish to speak with her when she's finished." The maid said as she led Sesshoumaru back to his room.

Sesshoumaru shut his door and crawled back into his bed. Several minutes later his mother walked into the room.

"Sesshoumaru what's wrong?" His mother said as she sat on his bed.

"You and Father were fighting again." Sesshoumaru said sitting up to look at her.

"He's leaving again tonight. Come now love, it's time for you to sleep."

His mother smiled at him."I can't sleep that's why I went to find you." The little boy said hugging his mother.

"Lay down." His mother said as she tucked him in.

Sesshoumaru snuggled under his blankets as his mother began to sing to him.

"In the moonlight I felt your heart quiver like a bow-string's pulse In the moon's pale  
light you looked at me Nobody knows your heart When the sun has gone I see you beautiful and haunting, but cold Like the blade of a knife so sharp, so sweet Nobody know your heart All of your sarrow, grief and pain locked away in the forests of the night your secret heart belongs to the world of the things that sigh in the dark, of the things that cry in the dark" She sang and kissed his forehead as he fell asleep she quietly left his room.

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open as he heard something thump against his door and slid down to the ground. He quickly got out of bed and pulled his door open. His eyes widened in horror at the sight of his mother's bloody body on the floor.

Sesshoumaru woke up quickly trying to clear his thoughts. He was about to fall asleep again until he heard Rin calling out his name.


	6. Chapter 6

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

Lei caught Inuyasha as he was about to fall to the ground, "You're gonna be ok." she whispered in his ear as she laid him down. Kat, Miroku, and Sango quickly ran over to help Lei tend to Inuyasha's wounds.

"You could help Mei Lyn!" Lei shouted as she wrapped a bandage around Inuyasha's waste.

"Why? It's not as if he's done anything to make me want to help him." Mei Lyn said as she stared off into the forest.

"You're so useless! Why don't you go elsewhere then!" Kat snapped as she helped Sango and Miroku look around for herbs. Mei Lyn gave the group a death glare as she turned and ran into the woods tears streaming down her face.

* * *

She kept running until her lungs felt as if they were going to burst. When she stopped running the sun was about to set. Mei Lyn walked into a small cave to rest. It had been about an hour or so since she had fallen asleep when she was awoken by a noise. "Who's there?" Mei Lyn whispered as she looked around for a weapon mentally cursing herself for leaving her hunting bow with Lei.

There was a low growl and a pair of glowing red eyes comming towards her. Mei Lyn quickly stood up and ran as fast as she could up a hill not stopping. Before she knew it she had ran to far and tumbled off the cliff into the river below. She tried to swim up to the surface of the water, but it's current was too strong and kept pulling her back under taking her to some unknown place.

When she had awoken she was by a small fire. She quicky sat up ignoring the pain in her head. She knew this place but from where?

* * *

"Mei Lyn's been gone for a few hours guys I'm starting to worry about her." Lei said as she sat by the campfire that Miroku had made. "Feh, I'm sure she'll be fine. That friend of yours shows little fear and is stronger than most humans." Inuyasha said as he rested against a tree.

"Maybe Kat shouldn't have been so hard on her, like Inuyasha shouldn't have been so hard on Kagome." Shippo said as he sat in Sango's lap. Kat just sighed and laid down looking up at the stars. "I'm gonna get some sleep, we can look for your friend in the morning." Sango said as yawned.

"That is a good idea." Miroku said as he poked at the fire some. The group had quickly fallen asleep except for Lei. She got up and walked around the area where they were staying until Inuyasha was healed and able to go.

"You know, if you stay up, day won't come any quicker." Inuyasha said as he stood up and walked over to Lei.

"You should be resting don't stand." Lei said as she looked at him, 'He is one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen.' she thought to herself.

"I'm a demon, I heal quicker than most so I'll be just fine." Inuyasha said breaking Lei's thoughts.

"I suppose you're right." Lei whispered as she walked back to the group and sat down beside Inuyasha resting her head on his shoulder quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Mei Lyn looked around at the beach in front of her. "You're awake." a cold voice came from behind her. Mei Lyn gasped, 'This is where I know this place from. It's from my dream but how?' she thought as she turned around her green eyes meeting a pair of unnerving golden eyes. "How did I get here?" Mei Lyn asked as she looked around quickly.

"Rin found you." Was all the man said. "Who's Rin." Mei Lyn began to say when she was interrupted by a high pitched squeaking voice, "Milord!" "Lord Sesshoumaru! There's a large demon coming this way!" Rin screamed as she hid behind her master.

Sesshoumaru slowly stood up ignoring the pain that shot through his side. 'Damn you Inuyasha.' he thought. Mei Lyn gasped at all the blood that was covering him. Sesshoumaru forced himself to jump through the air killing the giant demon instantly with his poison claws. He slowly walked over to the pelt that belonged to his mother and sat against it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin shouted as she ran to his side.

"I'm fine Rin." Sesshoumaru simply said as he looked at the slain demon.

Rin looked over at Mei Lyn who looked terrified, "Hello pretty lady, my name's Rin. What's your's?" she smiled brightly. "My name's Mei Lyn." she said quietly smiling at the girl.

"Jaken, go take Rin to play in the water." Sesshoumaru ordered causing the toad to jump and run after Rin who was skipping towards the water.

Mei Lyn looked over at Sesshoumaru, "You're the one who fought with Inuyasha." she said quietly looking away from his intense eyes. Sesshoumaru sighed as he watched Rin splash Jaken. "Inuyasha is my younger brother, and you are correct that was I who was fighting with him."

"If he's your brother why try to kill him?" Mei Lyn said as she watched the happy girl play in the water.

"Do not ask questions that aren't your business girl." Sesshoumaru said never taking his eyes off of Rin, "What happened? How did you take that tumble off the cliff?"

Mei Lyn looked up at him shocked that he would ask her that. "I was being chased by a demon, I left my weapon back with the group when I ran off." Mei Lyn whispered. "Hn." was all Sesshoumaru said as he continued to watch Rin.


	7. Chapter 7

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

Lei slowly woke quickly she sat up and looked around noticing everyone was up and eating breakfast.

"Here ya go Lei." Kat smiled at her friend handing her a bowl of soup. Lei smiled thankfully as she slowly began to eat it.

"When are we gonna go after Mei Lyn?" Lei said as she looked up at Inuyasha who sat in a tree. "We'll leave in about an hour." Inuyasha said looking back down at Lei with kindness in his eyes.

"I don't see why you worry about her so much Lei. She was always so mean to you." Kat said while shoving soup into her mouth. Lei sighed, "Well, after our parents died she was all I had other than Larry. She knew what I was going through. We were there for each other, but I also have you and all my other friends at school. Mei Lyn only has Larry and me now. So you see, she needs to know that I'm always gonna be looking out for her and helping her."

"Oh whatever. Mei Lyn always talks down to you, she only respects Larry because he is your guardian, and she only tells her secrets to Larry's cats. She's crazy face it."

"Don't call her that!" Lei shouted. "Calm down you two." Sango broke in "We're leaving now to find Mei Lyn. You can either stay here and yell at each other or you can come and help look for her."

"Now Sango, did you have to be so mean?" Miroku said studying Mei Lyn's odd bow, "What kind of bow is this? It's not made of wood like the ones here." "It's a bow from our time. Mei Lyn uses it to hunt with when she's able." Lei sighed.

The group walked on in silence following Mei Lyn's scent.

* * *

Mei Lyn's sleep was restless that night. She was still having dreams about her parents. She sat up quickly gasping for air. Once she calmed down she looked noticing Jaken sleeping by an odd looking dragon with two heads that was also sleeping, the little girl named Rin was sleeping near her Lord who also appeared to be sleeping.

She slowly stood up and began to walk towards the water when a cold unemotional voice spoke, "Don't wonder off too far. I won't protect you if you do." Mei Lyn turned around quickly looking at the demon.

"I thought you were sleeping." Mei Lyn said quietly as not to wake anyone up. "Just because one has their eyes closed does not mean they are sleeping." Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice.

"You're right. That girl, Rin. She calls you Lord Sesshoumaru, and yet you wonder around and sleep in a forest. Exactly what are you Lord of?" Mei Lyn questioned sitting down by the now dead fire staring into the glowing embers.

"You will also address me as Lord Sesshoumaru, and I'm Lord of the Western Lands. If you must know." He growled causing Mei Lyn to jump at his harsh tone.

"Sorry Sir." She whispered looking away from him knowing he could kill her in an instant if he wanted.

"Tell me child, you called out for your mother in your sleep. Why?" Sesshoumaru questioned. Mei Lyn sighed she hadn't realized that she still talked in her sleep.

"My mother and father died a little over a month ago. They were on their way to France. My father and Lei's father were going on business; our mothers were going for a little vacation. Their plane crashed into the ocean. There were no survivors. I should have been with my family." Mei Lyn whispered the last part as she fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

"You're safe, so why do you cry?" Sesshoumaru asked he could smell the salt from her tears. "Haven't you ever lost someone that you truly care about?" Mei Lyn shyly looked up at him.

Sesshoumaru paused to think, "Yes, I suppose I have. I lost my mother when I was young." "Don't you ever miss her? Or think of her?" Mei Lyn asked.

"That's enough questions for tonight. Get some sleep." Sesshoumaru said as he leaned against his mother's pelt again.

Mei Lyn laid back down and slowly began to drift off into a dreamless sleep. She woke up to the sound of a little girl giggling. Slowly Mei Lyn sat up wanting to go back to sleep.

"Mei Lyn!" Rin smiled as she ran up to her. "I picked these flowers for you. They're pretty like you." Mei Lyn smiled at the girl as she accepted the flowers.

* * *

The group stopped in front of a cave. "I can smell Mei Lyn's scent, but I can also smell another demon." Inuyasha said as he sniffed around again. "This way." He said as they began to run up a hill.

They stopped suddenly as the hill ended. "Maybe she tumbled off of the cliff." Shippo said earning a glare from Miroku.

"She couldn't have. She's smarter than that." Lei said as she fell to her knees. "I'm sorry Lei, but this is where her scent ends. Let's go down there and search." Inuyasha said as he put his hand on Leis shoulder.

"Well, if she did fall at least she'll be with her family." Kat said as she looked down the cliff.

Kilala transformed so Sango, Kat, Miroku, and Shippo could ride her. Lei climbed onto Inuyasha's back as they went down the cliff.

"Now I can't smell her scent. She could have fallen into the water." Inuyasha said. "If she did that then you can't find her scent can you?" Kat asked looking around for Mei Lyn.

"No." Inuyasha said as he began to walk downstream with Lei. "Wonder if she's dead? I can't handle losing someone else." Lei sighed.

Everyone walked along in silence again occasionally calling out Mei Lyn's name.

* * *

Sesshoumaru still sat in the same spot. 'Rin seems to enjoy her company.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he watched the girls play tag, 'Perhaps she'll stay with us and look after Rin.' He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the calling of Mei Lyn's name off in the distance.

"Jaken, prepare AhUn. We must leave now." Sesshoumaru ordered as he stood up. "Yes Milord." Jaken said as he walked over to AhUn.

"Stop your foolish game now and come." Sesshoumaru said to Mei Lyn and Rin who both stopped dead in their tracks. They looked at each other quickly. "I'll race ya to AhUn!" Rin shouted as she ran to the two-headed dragon with Mei Lyn at her heels.

"I win." Rin beamed as she stopped by AhUn. Rin squealed with joy as Sesshoumaru picked her up and sat her on the giant beast's back. "Lord Sesshoumaru are we all to ride AhUn?" Rin said as she pat the dragon on it's side.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said as he helped Mei Lyn up onto the dragon then hopped up himself.

Jaken gave the dragon the signal to go. The dragon abruptly took off startling Mei Lyn causing her to nearly fall off. Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed her arm.

"You should hold on." He said letting go of her arm.


	8. Chapter 8

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

"They're close." Inuyasha said as he sniffed the air again. "Is she alive?" Lei asked as she continued to look around for a sign from her friend. "Yeah she's alive. You don't need to worry about that for now." Inuyasha said as he quickened his pace.

The group walked for a few more minutes when Inuyasha started to growl. "Inuyasha." A mocking voice came, "Where's My Kagome?" "She isn't your Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted back at the man on the hillside above them.

"Kouga." Miroku and Sango mumbled at the same time.

Kouga leapt down from the hill he was on and gracefully landed in front of Inuyasha. "Where is Kagome?" Kouga yelled at Inuyasha. "She went back to her own time because she was sick of you trying to mate with her!" Inuyasha yelled back. The two continued fight for five more minutes before Lei broke in.

"Look, Inuyasha hasn't done anything! So will you two please stop fighting!" She shouted standing in between the two.

"Who do you think you are? You don't even know who I am." Kouga growled at Lei causing her to take a step back.

"Don't you even dare talk to my friend that way!" Kat snapped at Kouga. He quickly turned around showing his teeth.

"Umm...sorry...I just...umm...wish you wouldn't talk to my friend that way." Kat said as she stepped back away from Kouga trying to get away from his angry eyes.

"Kagome will come back." Shippo said as he jumped up on Miroku's shoulder, "We have to go find Mei Lyn now."

"Shippo's right, I don't have time for you Kouga. I have to go find someone." Inuyasha said as he lifted Lei up on to his back. The others jumped onto Kilala and took off after Inuyasha.

* * *

The group landed in a small clearing in a forest. "Stay here. There's someone who is wishing for death following us." Sesshoumaru said as he walked into the forest.

Rin ran about picking flowers as Mei Lyn and Jaken watched her. "You shouldn't go to far Rin." Mei Lyn said as she walked up to the little girl. "Ok." Rin smiled as she ran back to AhUn. Mei Lyn walked back up and took her seat by Jaken. "Does he always walk off like that?" Mei Lyn asked looking through the woods to see if she could see Sesshoumaru anywhere.

"Lord Sesshoumaru does as he pleases. I just can't believe he left me here to watch you and Rin." Jaken mumbled.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. "Sesshoumaru's coming this way at a fast speed." "Is Mei Lyn with him?" Lei asked hopefully. "No. He's by himself." Inuyasha pushed Lei to the back of the group and drew his sword. Sango and Miroku quickly grabbed their weapons preparing to fight.

Sesshoumaru gracefully jumped in front of the group sword in hand. "So you're following my Inuyasha?" "Where's Mei Lyn?" Inuyasha growled out. "I don't know who you're talking about." Sesshoumaru said as she stood there looking his little brother in the eye.

In the blink of an eye the two brothers were at each other's throats trying to kill the other. Each blow to the other brother was blocked or barely hit the other. "I've had enough of this die Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said in his monotone voice as he charged at his brother. Inuyasha ran straight at him swinging his sword. Sesshoumaru gracefully jumped out of the way slicing Inuyasha with his sword he was about to hit him again when his sensitive ears picked up Rin's screaming.

"You've gotten lucky this time little brother, but my presence is needed else where." Sesshoumaru said as he walked back towards the woods.

* * *

Mei Lyn struggled as a giant demon held her tightly in his grasp. "Rin run!" She screamed at the young girl who sat frozen looking up in terror. "Go Rin!" Mei Lyn screamed again at her. Rin stood up to run but stopped dead in her tracks when she found what remained of Jaken and AhUn. Rin started to scream again looking at the pool of blood that surrounded AhUn's slain body.

"Rin go find Lord Sesshoumaru!" Mei Lyn choked out as the demon squeezed her tighter grabbing Rin in the process. The two girls struggled and began to scream for help.

* * *

Sesshoumaru ran through the woods once he was sure he was out of Inuyasha's sight. When he got near the place where he had left Rin Jaken and Mei Lyn. He could smell the blood of Jaken and AhUn.

He ran as fast as he could. He almost let his unemotional mask down to show a look of horror at the sight he seen. Jaken was torn apart limb by limb and AhUn had long slashes in his side. Anger surged throughout his body when he seen the demon squeezing the life out of Rin...His Rin. He let out a low growl before jumping up to slay the demon that had dared to touch the one person whom he truly cherished.

Sesshoumaru quickly jumped into the air cutting off the Demon's purple arm catching Rin as she fell to the cold earth. He gently placed her down before jumping up to do the same with the arm that held Mei Lyn. After both of them were safely on the ground he delivered the final blow cutting off the demon's head.

"Rin are you all right?" Mei Lyn asked giving the little girl a hug. "I'm fine." She whispered wiping her tears away. Sesshoumaru looked over Rin and Mei Lyn for any injuries before walking past them to revive AhUn and Jaken.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I thought you didn't like humans?" Mei Lyn asked quickly regretting her words. "I can kill you now if you'd like, or I can allow you to see your friends one last time." Sesshoumaru said as he used his sword on AhUn then made his way over to Jaken.


	9. Chapter 9

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

"Who ever is needing his presence must be really desperate." Inuyasha said as he put his sword away.

"Can we please just get back to looking for Mei Lyn?" Lei said walking up to Inuyasha, "I know she's ok so lets get to her while she is ok."

"Sure." Inuyasha said as he started to walk following Mei Lyn's scent.

* * *

"What happened Lord Sesshoumaru? Where did you go? What took you so long to come back? Why's..." Jaken began.

"I expected you to be grateful because I brought you back from the dead. Maybe I should silence you once and for all Jaken." Sesshoumaru said as he looked in the woods when he caught Inuyasha's scent.

"Ahh...that won't be necessary. Please forgive me milord." Jaken said nervously as he bowed his head.

"Thank-you for saving us." Mei Lyn said as she walked up to Sesshoumaru. "Hn." Was all Sesshoumaru said as he pulled out his sword and sat down waiting for Inuyasha to show up.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru's not moving. He's waiting for us be careful guys, it might be a trap." Inuyasha said as he kept hot on the trail of Sesshoumaru. "Is Mei Lyn still with them?" Sango asked. "Yes, I can still smell her."

Within a few minutes the group was feet away from Sesshoumaru's group.

"Mei Lyn!" Lei jumping from Inuyasha running towards her friend. "Lei wait!" Inuyasha shouted causing Lei to stop dead in her tracks moments before Jaken created a wall of fire separating her from Mei Lyn.

"I suggest you call your friend back Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said stepping up beside Mei Lyn as the fire disappeared. "What are you doing?" Mei Lyn whispered to Sesshoumaru.

"Lei get back here. He'll kill you!" Kat shouted. Lei quickly turned around and ran up to her friends.

"Sesshoumaru you ass, don't hide behind her come and fight me." Inuyasha shouted drawing his sword stepping towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sighed picking up his sword that he left leaning against a tree, "As you wish little Brother."

The two charged straight at each other. It seemed like nothing was going to stop these two from killing each other during this fight. "Mei Lyn make them stop." Rin said as she grabbed on to Mei Lyn's skirt. Mei Lyn looked down at Rin, the girl had tears in her eyes.

"I don't know how to Rin." Mei Lyn said quietly as she grabbed the small child's hand.

"Lord Sesshoumaru STOP!" Rin cried. Sesshoumaru was about to get a hit in on Inuyasha until he heard Rin call out his name. He quickly jumped away from Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru put his sword away and walked over to the two girls.

"So you take orders from a little girl now?" Inuyasha laughed. "I take orders from no one." Sesshoumaru began, "I suggest we let the girl choose which group she'd like to go with."

"You guys were fighting over me?" Mei Lyn asked confused. "Choose whom you'd rather go with." Sesshoumaru stated firmly.

"Stay with us." Rin said grabbing Mei Lyn by the hand. "Come on Mei Lyn," Kat snapped "Are you going to listen to a little girl?"

"You know what Kat, I think I will stay with them." Mei Lyn shouted picking up Rin while stepping by Sesshoumaru.

"The girl chose now leave Inuyasha or I'll have to eliminate you." Sesshoumaru said as he turned to leave Mei Lyn, Jaken, and AhUn following.

"This isn't over yet Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted at his retreating figure, "The girl will have to go home someday!"


	10. Chapter 10

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

Mei Lyn Sighed as she sat down by Rin who was happily munching on her fish that Jaken had been forced into catching for her. "Milord! Why do you wish for this filthy human to stay with us? Isn't one enough?" Jaken wined.

"My decisions should not be of concern to you Jaken." Sesshoumaru said as he studied Tokijin. "You know I can heair you?" Mei Lyn shouted as she stud up and began walking into the woods towards the spot that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru previously fought.

Within a matter of seconds Sesshoumaru was standing in front of her. "Where do you think you are going?" Sesshoumaru said in an emotionless voice. "I'm going home. Back tio where I belong. I'm not supposed to be in some place surrounded by demons whoare ready to rip my head off at any given moment!" Mei Lyn said as she pushed past Sesshoumaru.

"How do you plan on getting there when you don't even know how you got here." He said as she walked past him.

"I'll find away. I'm not the scared little girl every one thinks I am." Mei Lyn said as she continued to walk deeper into the woods.

"Come back Mei Lyn!" Rin shouted droping her fish as she began to run towards her." "Let her go Rin. The Girl isn't worth your time." Jaken stated.

* * *

Kouga Watched as Inuyasha's group settled down for teh night before sneaking into the camp. Making sure Inuyasha was sleeping he silently walked past him over to Kat. He frowned at the sight of the drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. Gently he shook her to wake her up. "Wha-" Ka began to say but was silenced when a hand covered her mouth.

"Go to sleep Shippo." Inuyasha mumbled before turning over quickly falling back asleep. 'How can he be so dumb?' Kouga thought to himself.

He quickly made Kat stand up and pulled her away from the camp. "You know something about Kagome dont' you?" Kouga whispered while slowly removing his hand away from Kat's mouth.

"What do you want with me? I'll scream." Kat said slowly backing up. "I just wanna know what happened to my Kagome." Kouga said as he took a step towards her.

"All I know is that she's a girl who goes to my school. He hasn't been there for quite some time though. That's all I know." Kat said starting to panic at how close he was standing. "That's all I wanted to know." Kouga said as he began to walk back into the woods.

"Wait!" Kat said causing Kouga to stop and look back at her. "You can at least take me back to the group. I'm not about to walk through the woods at night alone. Kouga sighed as he tossed her over his shoulder and carried her back to her camp.

Before Kat could turn around to say bye he was gone. She laid back down between Sango and Lei. 'It's no use I can't fall back asleep." she thought to herself as she laid up half the night. Her thoughts kept drifting from Kogame to Kouga.

* * *

Mei Lyn stepped lightly through the woods trying not to make a sound. 'Great, I'm going to run into a demon of somesort and die.' she thought to herself, 'Maybe it won't be all that bad. I'll see mom and dad again at least.' Mei Lyn leaned against a tree and slowly slid down to the ground falling asleep.

* * *

"I want Mei Lyn to com back." Rin pouted as she threw a stick into the fire.

"You don't need a low life like that Rin." Jaken snapped tired of listenign to her complain. Rin walked over to Sesshoumaru. She gently tugged on his sleeve causing him to look away from the sky down at her. "Can't you bring her back Lord Sesshoumrau?" Rin said as she looked up at him.

"She has chosen what she wants to do. We can't make her change her mind." Sesshoumaru said as he looked back up at the stars.

* * *

Lei Yawned as she stretched out on the forest floor. "Someone's an early riser." Inuyasha said as he jumped down from the tree he was sitting in.

"It's hard to sleep when the sun's shining in your eyes." Lei said. Soon the whole group was awake.

"Inuyasha," Shippo said as she jumped up on his shoulder, "do you smell Kouga's scent?" "The scent's old as if he were here last night. No harm's been done so we shouldn't worry about it for now." Inuyasha said as he sniffed at the food Sango and Lei were cooking.

* * *

Mei Lyn woke up as soon as the sun came up. 'I've got to find Lei and Kat and get out of here as soon as possible.' she thought as she walked. It was almost noon when she noticed she was hungry and stopped to pick some berries she could eat. 


	11. Chapter 11

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

When she finished eating she washed her hands in a near by stream and glanced at the scars on her wrists. "What's the point? Lei seemed to get outta this stage quickly, and yet I'm the one still trying to kill myself. Sure she maybe older but I was the stronger one." She said aloud to herself. She heard a rustle in the bushes and froze, "Go away Sesshoumaru."

"I am not Sesshoumaru and don't you ever compare me to him." Kouga said as he stepped up to the stream where Mei Lyn was sitting.

"Wha-what do you want?" Mei Lyn managed to say.

"I would like a drink from the stream where most wolf demons come to drink. Who the hell are you?" Kouga said as he bent down by the stream and started to drink.

"Mei Lyn, my name's Mei Lyn." She managed to squeak out.

"Ahh, someone's looking for you." Kouga said as he continued to drink the water.

"And who would that be?"

"Why should I tell you?" Kouga said never looking away from the water.

"Because I'm looking for someone. If who I'm looking for is looking for me then your help would make my life a lot easier."

"Hmm. Nope I'm not telling.

Mei Lyn frowned, "I hope you know I just peed in that water that you've been drinking from for the past five minutes."

Kouga stopped drinking and looked at her, "You know people and demons drink from that!"

"Then tell me who's looking for me and I'll tell you a little secret." Mei Lyn snapped.

"Let me see...hmm who was looking for you. Oh yeah, it was Inuyasha and his friends."

"Oh thank God. Can you please take me to them?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh come on! Don't be such an ass."

"Why is finding them so important to you?"

"They're my friends and I've got to get back home."

Kouga sighed, "I'd really rather not. There's a weird girl with them and..."

"Kat. You don't have to say anymore. I'll keep her away from you if you take me back to the group. What do you say?" Mei Lyn smiled.

"Fine. Follow me, but don't slow me down."

* * *

"I'm beginning to think that we'll never find Mei Lyn." Lei sighed.

"If you think about it we already found her. She just doesn't wanna be with us because she was with that hot guy." Kat said causing everyone to stop and look at her.

"Sesshoumaru is not hot. He'd kill you before you had the chance to lay a single finger on him." Inuyasha said.

"So what's that have to do with me thinking he's cute?" Kat asked.

"He's a demon he's not cute! He's a crazed psychotic killer who takes joy in watching people die slow and painful deaths. He laughs when people die!" Inuyasha snapped.

"I think he's cute."

"He's not cute!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

Miroku looked over at Sango and Lei, "If Inuyasha thinks that a man is cute I'd really be worried."

"They're fighting about Inuyasha's older brother which makes it even worse." Sango mumbled.

"How can they fight for this long over something so stupid?" Lei mumbled as she sat down under the shade of a giant tree.

"It's almost like Kagome is here again." Shippo sighed as he played with Kilala.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked through the woods silently as Jaken talked about useless information about the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru sighed and abruptly stopped to turn around and look at Jaken, "Jaken, I _rule _the Western Lands. I know everything you just told me and I also know of the war that is about to take place there soon."

"I know that Milord, but it's just that..."

"That is enough Jaken."

Rin quickly sat up on AhUn's back, "Lord Sesshoumaru. You're ok! I just had a bad dream that you turned into a horrible creature and then you died." Rin's eyes filled up with tears as she tried to fight back the tears.

"You're fine Rin." Sesshoumaru said as he continued to walk.

* * *

"So how far away are they?" Mei Lyn asked breaking the silence.

"We will be there shortly."

They walked for several minutes before they could hear arguing.

"There your friends are a short distance away. You'll be fine on your own." Kouga said as he turned to leave.

"Thanks." Mei Lyn smiled as she quickly ran through he woods towards the voices, "Lei!"

"Mei Lyn?" Lei shouted as she heard Mei Lyn's voice. She got up and ran towards Mei Lyn's voice, "There you are. I've been so worried."

"I'm sorry." Mei Lyn said as she gave Lei a quick hug.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled." The two began to walk back to the group. Mei Lyn turned around to look back into the woods.

"Woah!" Lei shouted causing Mei Lyn to turn around just in time to see Lei fall.

Mei Lyn stood there trying her best not to laugh.

"Ouch! My wrist." Lei Cried.

Mei Lyn rolled her eyes as she pulled her up. They walked back to the group causing Kat and Inuyasha to finally stop arguing.

"You came back." Sango smiled.

"We kept this safe for you." Miroku said as he handed Mei Lyn her bow.

"What's wrong with your wrist?" Inuyasha asked Lei.

"Oh, I fell on it."

"Funny I thought you fell on your other wrist." Mei Lyn said.

"No, I'm pretty sure I fell on this wrist since I fell an you didn't. You mustn't have been watching me fall." Lei snapped.

"Why do you smell like Kouga?" Inuyasha asked sniffing the air.

"Eh, Kouga? Who's that?" Mei Lyn asked.

"He's a wolf demon and is someone you do not want to be friends with." Inuyasha said.

"Well, someone did help me find you guys. I don't think I got his name, but he had long black hair and blue eyes."

"Yep that's Kouga alright." Sango said.

"Hey Lei, I thought you said you hurt your other wrist?" Kat said sitting down by Lei.

"No! I hurt this wrist. Don't you and Mei Lyn pay attention?" Lei snapped at Kat.

The group walked along in silence until they stopped at the well.

"This is how Kagome always got home. Maybe it will work for you three" Shippo said as he jumped on the side of it looking down into the darkness.

"It's worth a try. Go ahead Lei." Kat said as she peered down into teh well besides Shippo.

"Why me?" "You're hurt. You need to get back first to go see a doctor." Mei Lyn smiled sheepishly.

"Fine!" Lei sighed as she jumped into the well. "Looks like she made it ok. Who's next?" Inuyasha said looking at Kat and Mei Lyn.

The two girls looked at eache other. "Rock, Paper, siscors?" Kat said looking frim the well to Mei Lyn.

"Yeah on the count of three. One...two...three." "Paper covers rock I win." Kat smilled stepping away from the well.

Mei Lyn sighed as she slid off the side of the well into darkness followed by Kat.

When Mei Lyn climbed up the ladder that Kagome had placed there and was greeted by Lei. "We just gotta wait for Kat then we have to sneak off the property." Mei Lyn whispered. "I'm here." Kat said pulling herself outta the well.

"Let's go then" Lei said opening the door and running across the property. Mei Lyn and Kat quickly ran past her across the property down the stairs and to the street.

"Where'd Lei go?" Kat asked looking up the steps. "Maybe they caught her." Mei Lyn said sarcastically.

"Thanks for waiting you guys! I twisted my ankle back there and had to limp across the yard." Lie wined.

"Come on let's go home." Mei Lyn sighed as she started to walk up the street.


	12. Chapter 12

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

Rin sat beside Sesshoumaru watching the stars and listening to the babbling brook.

"You should get some sleep Rin. We're going to start traveling tomorrow and we're not going to be taking many breaks." Sesshoumaru said looking into the glowing embers of what was once a fire Jaken had built.

"Sing me a song please?" Rin asked looking at Sesshoumaru.

"I don't sing."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Pleeeeeeeease?" Rin started to cry.

"Fine." Sesshoumaru sighed then began to softly sing, "In the moonlight I felt your heart quiver like a bow-string's pulse In the moon's pale light you looked at me Nobody knows your heart When the sun has gone I see you beautiful and haunting, but cold Like the blade of a knife so sharp, so sweet nobody know your heart All of your sarrow, grief and pain locked away in the forests of the night your secret heart belongs to the world of the things that sigh in the dark, of the things that cry in the dark."

Rin quickly fell asleep with a smile on her lips. Sesshoumaru sighed as he looked over Rin. Questions again rising in his mind about why he saved her life.

* * *

Mei Lyn and Lei sat on the sofa as Larry paced back and forth. "I just don't understand why you two ran away. It was stupid you could have been kidnapped or kiled! I will lever leave you girls here alone again. What makes everything worst is that you dragged Kat into this Lei!" Larry shouted.

"How is Kat coming along all my fault? Mei Lyn is to be blamed as much as I am!" Lei shouted back.

"She hates Kat I don't thik she whould take Kat anywhere with her unless she has to." Larry stated calmly.

"Larry, we're sorry and we will never do it again. Mei Lyn said sweetly from her seat on the couch.

"You better not. However, youtwo are atill going to be punished. Mei Lyn, no computer for a month. Lei, you won't be spending time with Kat for a month and since you get to see Kat in school and hang out with her there you will be grounded from the phone as well." Larry said as he tried to control his temper.

"Are you finnish helling at us?" Lei sighed as she brushed away the tears.

"For now. What do you girls want for dinner?" Larry sighed.

"Pizza's good." Mei Lyn sighed as she grabbed teh remote and turned o the TV.

Larry slowly made his way to the kitchen to call Pizza World. "Pizza will be here in twenty minutes." Larry shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower before the pizza guy comes." Mei Lyn said grabbing clothes outta the laundry basket and walked into the bathroom.

Slighty after twenty mintues teh doorbell rang. "That's probably the pizza. I'll get it" Larry said walking to the door, "Answer the phone will ya Lei?"

"I can't I'm grounded." Lei mumbled. "Gril you better answer that phone now." Larry yelled as he opened the front door. "Hello?" Lei snapped into the phone.

"Calm down dirt ball. I's Mei there?" The voice fromt he other line came.

"No Dwayne, She's taking a shower at the moment. But I'd be happy to talk to you until she gets out." Lei smiled.

"I'd rather not waste my perfectly good day to talk to you. Just tell her to call me." "Fine." Lei sighed as Dwayne hung up on her.

"Who was that?" Mei Lyn asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Your brother." Lei said walking out into the Kitchen after Larry.

"Get over him he hates you!" Mei Lyn shouted after her grabbing the phone.

* * *

"It's too quiet here without Lei or Kat." Shippo complained.

"I find it funny how everyone seemed to forget about Kagome after those two came along." Miroku said thoughtfully.

"I'd watch what I would say if I were you Miroku. Inuyasha will hear you." Sango whispered.

"I"m not deaf! I can hear every word that you are saying." Inuyasha shouted from his tree.

* * *

Kat sighed as her parents yelled at her, "I'm sorry you guys. We were just having some fun."

"Sorry or not you were gone for days! Do you have any idea how wooried your mother and I were?" Drew yelled. "You're temper's getting out of control dear." Kat's mom Lori said as she placed a had on his shoulder.

"Kat in twouble." Lizzy mocked as she began to eat her cereal. "Shut-up Lizzy!" Kat snapped hitting her sister. "I did not just see that!" Allen said hitting Kat upside the head, "Don't you ever let me catch you hitting her again."

"Ok so what's my punishment?" Kat said suddently finding her feet to be very interesting.

"Lets see...your chores are going to be doubled, no going out on weekends, and you're going to go ot your brother's bad pratice every day they play for the next two weeks." her dad said.

"That's not fair. I hate his band! His friends are all ugly and they're always mean to me. Can't I at least bring a friend?" Kat begged.

"Mom, make dad change his mind just because she's in trouble doesn't mean that you should have to punish me too."

"Look at it this way my boy. You can drive my car when you take her to your pratice."

"You're forgetting one thing I already have a motorcycle." Allen sighed shooting his sister a dirty look.

"May I please go to my room now?" Kat sighed.

Lori nodded as she picked up Lizzy from her highchair. Kat quickly ran up the stairs to her room and locked the door.

Allen looked at his mother after Kat and Drew had both left the kitchen, "Come on. You're supermom. Can't you try to make dad change his mind? Please?"

"I'm sorry. Your father made up his mind. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go give your sister a bath and if you don't watch you're gonna be late." Lori said walking out of the kitchen.

Allen sighed as he walked up to Kats room and punded on the door, "Hey stupid! Let's go. I don't want to be late."

"Fine! I'm comming!" Kat shouted. Kat slowly walked down the stairs stepping on Puffys tail causing her to fall down the steps. "Puffy! You stupid cat! I'll kill you when I get home!" Kat shouted from her spot on the floor.

Allen siged as he stepped over he sister, "Stop playing with your stupid cat and let's go. Grab your helmet off the sofa."

"Woah wait! I'm not riding in your death mobile! You've wrecked that thing three times in the past month. No way am I riding that thing. And Puffy isn't stupid!" Kat yelled after him.

"Hewre Kwat." Lizzy said holding the helmet out to Kat.

Kat smiled at her and gave her a quick hug, "Take care of Puffy for me buddy. I'll see you later tonight hopefully."

"OK. Bwye." Lizzy said charging up the stairs after Puffy.

Kat screamed and squeezed Allen as he sped off down the road, "Slow down."

"Can't hear you." Allen shouted as he sped up lauging.

Kat slowly followed Allen into the building that they praticed in. She sighed as one of Allen's friends made fun of her and threw water on her. "You're how old? Grow up!" Kat yelled at him and took a seat away from the stage where she became a target for rubber bands.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched as rin played with Ah-Un. "Milord?" Jaken squeeked snapping Sesshoumaru from his daze.

"What is it now Jaken."

"What are we going to do about dinner?"

"Do as you please. You know me I don't eat human food." Sesshoumaru sighed as he leaned back agains a tree and shut his eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I picked these for you." Rin smiled excitedly at Sesshoumaru as he took them from her.

"Jaken make something to eat then let's be off." Sesshoumaru sighed looking at the flowers Rin picked for him.

* * *

Kouga watch some birds as they flew into the sky. 'Damn. I can't get that girl off of my mind.' Kouga thought to himself, 'I don't even remember her name. I just know I hated it.'

* * *

"What did your brother have to say today?" Larry asked sitting down at the table with his slice of pizza.

Mei Lyn grabbed a slice of pizza and sat down across from Lei, "He sed to tell you hi, and he'll probably be visiting this weekend, and that he hates Lei."

The weekend seemd to take years to come for the girls.

Dwayne drove up the old road and pulled into the driveway. He slowly got out of his firebird and walked up to the house half expecting to be jumped by Lei.

He quietly walked into the house looking around for Lei and her friend. He could never quite remember her name. Making a quick glance up the steps he jumped as Sweet Pea ran downstairs and hid behind the sofa.

"Larry? You home?" Dwanye shouted walking into the kitchen. "Yeah sorry I didn't hear you come in." Larry said poping his head out of the hunting closet.

"Where the girls?" Dwanye asked grabbing some bullets that had fallen from the closet.

"They should be home any minute now. So how's everthing going in your life?" Larry said sitting down at the kitchen table.

Lei, Mei Lyn, and Kat slowly walked up the road to go home laughing about things that happened in school.

"See ya Monday, Kat." Lei waved as Kat turned into her driveway. When Larry's house came into view Mei Lyn started to run towards the house excited to see her brother.

She quickly ran in the house and charged towards Dwayne. "Hey Kiddo." Dwayne smiled at his sister then frowned when he seen Lei running towards him, "Don't you even come near me dirty."

"How've you been?" Mei Lyn shouted and started to ask a thousand questions at once.

"Calm down. You'll have to repeat all those questions after how've you been. And to answer that I'm fine." Dwane smiled.

"Hey D, you wanna go to the movies with me tonight?" Lei smiled as she sat beside him on the love seat.

"That's not my name and no. Why don't you ask Allen? You had a huge crush on him when we were in High School. I'm sure he'd love to go with you." Dwayne sighed as she sat down beween Larry and Mei Lyn on the sofa.

Before they knew it the weekend was over and Dwanyne was going back to college.


	13. Chapter 13

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

Kat sat on the sofa flipping htrought the TV channels trying to find something good to watch on TV.

"Stop doing that." Mei Lyn said as she glanced up from her book.

"Doing what?" Kat asked as she continued to channel surf.

"Put on one TV program and stick with it. The constant flipping of the screen is annoying."

"I will as soon as I find what I want to watch."

"You have a home go watch TV there!" Mei Lyn snapped.

"Well you get Lei out of the shower and I will go home. She's spending the weekend at my house anyways."

"Oh Sweet Lord in Heaven. She lives two minutes away. She can walk to your house from her. Go home!" Mei Lyn shouted.

"No. I'm quite happy sittin here." Kat said as she turned on Fairly Odd Parents.

"Put Aliens on, I've been waiting all week to watch it. Channel 228." Mei Lyn said closing her book.

As soon as Kat and Mei Lyn started getting into the Movie Lei finished her shwoer and walked into the living room, "You guys missed it I fell in the shower. And wow you two are actually getting along."

"That sucks." Mei Lyn said not looking away fromt eh TV.

"I didn't hear any thuds." Kat said as she stood up, "We're watching this movie when we get to my house ok?"

"No, I hate this movie. It's so dumb." Lei moaned as she plopped down on the sofa.

"You ready to go?" Kat said as she began to watch the movie again.

"Yep I just gotta put on my shoes." Lei said showing off her blue boots.

"So Mei Lyn how was being grounded?" Kat laughed.

"Bitch." Mei Lyn mumbled under her breath.

"Lets get going." Lei said grabbing her Bag of clothes and ran outside followed by Kat.

"I win." Kat smirked as she jumped onto the porch.

"No fair. I twisted my ankle back there." Lei pouted.

Kat rolled her eyes as she walked into the house, "Hey Allen, where's mom at?"

Allen looked at her annoyed that she inturruped him singing hurt so good, "Super's out shopping, and Pop's out back." Allen went back to his singing as he quickly turned into the kitchen when seeing Lei.

"Wow. Your brother gets hotter every time I see him." Lei shouted.

"You're sick. Hey Al! Tell dad or mom when one of them gets in that Lei's here for the weekend. We'll be in my room." Kat said running up the stiars to her room.

"Whatever you say dork!" Allen shouted from the kitchen.

"Hello Mr. Kiddo." Lei smiled a sickenly sweet smile from her seat as he walked past the door.

"Ladies." Drew said as he continued to his room.

"So tell me the dirt. What happened when Dwayne came home? He came to visit Allen for a few hours." Kat said closing her door and turning on the radio.

"Well, we went to the movies and I kissed him on the cheek then he kissed me back. Other than that "D" was too busy spending time with Mei Lyn." Lei sighed.

"Sounds like you two had a bunch of fun." Kat said pulling out a shoe box full of DVDs from under her bed.

* * *

Mei Lyn moaned as the phone rang, "Whoever this is better have a good excuse for calling me at midnight!"

"Waaah! Calm down Tiger." Kats coice came.

"What do you you want?" Mei Lyn snapped as she laid back down inher bed.

"I was wondering if your brother really did take Lei to the movies." Kat said

Mei Lyn let out short quiet giggles, "Dwanye hates her. He'd take **_you_** to the movies before he'd thake her.

"So I guess the kissing was a lie also?"

"What?" Mei Lyn shouted then started to whisper once she heard Larry get up, "Everything that comes out of her mouth is a lie. Hey, were is Lei anyways?"

"Sleeping."

"Larry's up so I've gotta get going." Mei Lyn hung up not waiting for a response.

Mei Lyn siged as she rolled out of bed. 'Stupid Kat clling me at midnight' Mei Lyn thought. She slowly made her way downstairs not bothering to change out of her light blue pajamas. She started to brush her teeth when the front door opened and Kat and Lei walked in laughing.

"Woah that's something nobody wants to see this early inthe morning." Kat said closing the front door and walking into the living room.

"You don't live here alone you know! You should close the bathroom door when you're in there!"

Mei Lyn spit out her toothpaste, "One. You're supposed to be at Kats until tomorrow. Two. Larry's at work so I figured I'd be home alone. Three. I'm only brushing my teeth!"

"Whatever!" Lei said as she walked into the living room to talk to Kat.

Mei Lyn walked up stairs to her room and sat at the computer her dad had bought for her.

"So this is what youir room looks like." Kat said from the doorway startling Mei Lyn.

"Get out!" Mei Lyn shouted throwing a stuffed animal at Kat's head.

"Your door is always shut so I wanted to see what your room looks like. "Kat said picking up the stuffed dog Mei Lyn threw, "At least I'm making an effort to be friends with you.

"I never asked you to." Mei Lyn said as she turned back to her computer, "Put Sess on my bed please."

Kat looked at the white stuffed dog with golden eyes, "I'm guessing this would be Sess."

"No asshole, the rug's name is sess. Yes the dog!"

Kat threw the dog on the bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen, "What are you making?" Kat said looking over Lei's shoulder.

"Eggs." She said smiling happily.

"Why are they brown?" Kat asked making a sickening look.

"My special sauce."

"I'll just have a bowl of cereal if you have any." Kat said sitting down at the table.

"I'm not sure. You'll have to ask Mei. She may be hiding some in her room." Lei said never turning away from her cooking.

"Right-o." Kat said and started to make her way back up to Mei Lyn's room.

"What do you want now." Mei Lyn said still sitting at her comptuer not bothering to turn around.

"Do you guys have any cereal? Lei's making some kind of eggs."

Mei Lyn sighed. Yeah I have some hidden, but don't you dare tell Lei."Mei Lyn said spinning around in her blood red swivel chair, "Do you like Kix?"

"They're fine. Anything is better than eating them funky eggs she's making.

Mei Lyn rolled herself over to her stuffed animals and picked up a kangaroo, "Don't eat anything she makes she doesn't always wash her hands." Mei Lyn pulled a key outt of the Kangaroo's puch and rolled herself back to her desk and unlocked a bottom drawer.

"Why would you tell me that and how many boxes of cereal do you need."

"Bring my cereal back when you're done or Lei will eat it all, and I told you that because I feel you need to know."

Kat walked into the kitchen and poured a bowl of cereal.

"Where'd you get the Kix?" Lei pratically shouted at Kat.

"Mei Lyn had them and she told me not to give you any." Kat laughed as she finished pouring herself a bowl and ran upstairs with the box.

"Set it in the drawer please." Mei Lyn said

"Here ya go. Do you do anything other than sit on the computer or watch TV?" Kat said as she pushed the drawer shut with her foot.

"Just so you know I do go out and do other things. After I finish talking to my brother and find a new place for my drawer key I'm gonna go outside and pratice shooting my bow.

* * *

Kouga jumped from tree to tree trying to catch scent of Inuyasha so he could find out if that girl was still with them. He needed to know why she was still on his mind.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin said trying to snap him out of his daze.

"MiLord, what did you mean when you said the journey was coming to an end soon?" Jaken said looking up at Sesshoumaru awaiting an answer.

Sesshoumaru walked ahead trying to sort out the many thoughts that floated around in his head, 'Why am I having all these dreams and thoughts of my mother. Why was tenseiga left with me? Why can't I get that girl off my mind? Why did I save Rin a human child? I don't even like humans. Why doesn't Jaken ever take his hat off? Why was AhUn given to me? Why did my mother...' Sesshoumaru was pulled from his thoughts when Rin tugged at his pant leg.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "What is it Rin?"

"When are we gonna rest? I'm tired" Rin yawned.

"We're not resting for awhile. Ride on AhUn." Sesshoumaru said picking her up and setting her on the dragon's back.

"MiLord." Jaken said running to catch up to Sesshoumaru.

"What is it Jaken?"

"What did you mean earlier when you sad the journey was coming to an end?"

"I mean what I said. I'm ready to go home. The borders of my land are fine except for the fact of my little brother, but that doesn't matter to me. The little worm can do as he pleases." Seshoumaru siged

Again they continued to walk along in silence leaveing sesshoumaru to his thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

Kat and Lei sat on the little green fishing boat that Larry had tied to his dock. "This is so stupid. The least you can do is untie the boat so we can float around on the pond instead of sitting here." Kat sighed sticking her hand into the water.

"No, thousands of things could go wrong. Mei Lyn has this thing where she likes to turn on the fountain, try to jump into the boat, or she'll just jump into the water by the boat to get me wet. Sometimes she'll take teh paddles throw them out of the bat then jump out herself leaving me stranded here." Lei complained.

Kat sighed, "I'm not Mei Lyn. I won't jump out of the boat and leave you stranded...I'm not that graceful. Plus she's too busy shooting arrows."

"Well, she'll see us drifting around and do anything to splash us." Lei said.

"Too bad." Kat said as she untied them from the dock, "Plus, it's too cold out. She's not dumb enough to jump into the pond."

Mei Lyn paused from aming her bow at the target. She glanced over at Lei and Kat floating around in the pond and smirked. She shot her arrow into the target and set her bow down.

She quickly began to run towards Larry's pond, "CANNON BALL!" she shouted as she jumped into the pond beside the little boat.

"YOU'RE NOT FUNNY MEI LYN!" Lei screamed.

Mei Lyn laughed as she swam back to the shore.

"The waters freezing you've got some guts to do that." Kat laughed as she grabbed a paddle and began to row back to shore.

Mei Lyn quickly swam back and ran to get her bow and arrows.

"Don't you dare even go into the shower. I'm going in there first." Lei shouted running after Mei Lyn quickly followed by Kat.

All three of the girls rushed up the steps to their rooms grabbing clothes and ran downstairs to get into the bathroom.

"You ass." Lei shouted at Mei Lyn as she ran into the bathroom.

Mei Lyn quickly took a shower and changed into light pink pajamas with little white bunnies on them. "She's all your's." Mei Lyn shouted as she ran up stairs to her room to go on the internet.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Lei said as she grabbed her clothes off the floor and walked into the bathroom.

"Whatever." Kat said, "I'm gonna go change into my pajamas in your room." Kat pulled out a pair of blue pajamas with yellow ducks on them and a bright yellow hoodie. She quickly changed and walked to Mei Lyn's room and gently knocked on her door.

"Comming." Mei Lyn said as she wheeled her way to the door.

"You know. I'm amazed that that chair doesn't have an ass groove on it from you."

"I'm working on it so what do you want?" Mei Lyn said sliding back over to her computer.

"I have a question."


	15. Chapter 15

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

Kouga ran through the woods catching a familiar scent. He picked up his pace quickly jumping tree roots, dodging branches, and jumping cliffs. "Sesshoumaru." Kougha smirked as he landed in front of the rather tall demon.

Jaken screamed and hid behind Sesshoumaru. "Kouga, I haven't got the time to deal with you or your childish ways right now." Sesshoumaru sighed as he walked around him.

"You're still bitter about the time I cut your hair while you were sleeping aren't you?" Kougha said sounding very proud of himself.

Sesshoumaru quickly turned around his eyes red and growled, "Not only did you cut my hair, but you also smashed grapes in my hair."

Kouga stepped back and waved his hands in front of him, "Now, now, Sesshoumaru we were kids. You know that. I did alot of stupid things.

"You were always getting me into trouble." Sesshoumaru snapped.

"Only that time we drew on Inuyasha's face when he was a baby." Kougha smirked at the memory.

"We have to be going." Sesshoumaru said stepping on Jaken.

"Aww come on. What's a few rain drops between friends." Kouga said as he stepped on Jaken runnig after Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Mei Lyn said as she put her feet up on her computer desk, "You wanna go back to the place we were before? So you can do what exactly?"

"Well, I met this guy. And I really, really, really, really wanna talk to him." Kat said biting her lower lip.

"Well, let's see what we can do. You call your mom and tell her you're gonna go visit Dwayne with me. I'll get on the internet and beg Dwayne to cover up for us." After about ten minutes Mei Lyn was done convincing Dwayne to lie for her and Kat was done beggin her parents to let her go.

Mei Lyn pulled on a neon green hoodie and grabbed two flashlights and handed one to Kat, "Lets go. We gotta go tell Lei bye. You go then I'll go meet me by the side of the house."

Kat knocked on the bathroom door and shouted to Lei, "Hey, I gotta go. Allen wants me to go out with him and his band. We'll be gone for a few days. Sorry but I really gotta go it's important to him. Bye." she shouted as she ran out side.

After a few minutes of waiting Mei Lyn wrote a note to Larry explaining where she would be. She then knocked on the bathroom door and told Lei the same excuse then quickly ran outside to meet Kat.

When She got to the side of the house Kat was sitting there waiting for her. "We gotta hurry. I said Dwayne's name so she'll probalby run out and try to hump his leg or something."

Mei Lyn and Kat opened teh door and stepped inside pulling it shut behind them. "Shit." Mei Lyn shouted startling Kat.

What?"

"I didn't put on shoes for some reason."

"Me neither." Kat laughed followed by Mei Lyn.

"We're such idiots." Mei Lyn laughed.

They walked along the rest of the way in silence forgetting about the fall. They both screamed as the landed on the hard ground outside the same mansion they had fallen infront of before.

"There's a light on maybe someone's home." Kat siad brushing herself off.

Mei Lyn stood up and walked up to the mansion Kat at her heels.

"Go on knock on the door." Kat said as she stepped up to the porch beside Mei Lyn.

Mei Lyn chewed at her bottom lip as she knocked loudly on the door.

An elderly old lady with a plump round face answered the door, "Can I help you miss?"

"Could you please tell us were we are?" Mei Lyn asked.

"You're in the heart of the western lands." She said as if she was in a hurry, "Would that be all?"

"Would you please give us a place to stay? It's dark out and it's hard to travel by foot at night." Kat pratically shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My master will be returnign soon and I can't have strangers here. Good evening." She said closing the door on them

Mei Lyn sighed wrapping her arms around her to keep warm.

"My feet are freezing." Kat said smacking her flashlight that had died.

"Mine too. That's what we get for being stupid and not wearing shoes. Turn that off. The batteries may still be good." Mei Lyn said picking up her pace throught the woods.

"Lets rest here." Kat said as she sat down against a tree.

"Sure, but we have to keep moving. A demon may catch scent of us and then we'll be screwed."

"Since when did you get so smart?" Kat joked.

"Larry, my parents, Lord Sesshoumaru..." Mei Lyn trailed off.

"Did you hear that?" Kat whispered.

Mei Lyn looked at Kat, "Like I said we're screwed."

Both girls started to scream as a racoon walked out from under a bush.

Kat stud up and ran with Mei Lyn hot on her heels.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked along now blocking Kouga's non stop chatter about the old days out.

"Shh." Sesshoumaru said holding his hand up to silence him.

"What's up Sesso?" Kouga asked trying to hide his amusement for his new nickname for his old friend.

Sesshoumaru quickly ran through the woods not bothering to look at Kouga.

"What's his problem?" Kouga asked lookning at Rin. The little girl just shrugged her shoulders looking back up at Kouga.

Kouga paused and listened to see if he could find what put Sesshoumaru into a panic. Then he heard teh screams. He quickly followed Sesshoumaru's suit and followed the screams.

* * *

Kat and Mei Lyn kept running until Mei Lyn heard at run into something.

"Kat!" Mei Lyn shouted out of breath.


	16. Chapter 16

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice came.

"Sesshoumrau?" Mei Lyn whispred.

The tall demon sighed as he pulled Kat up off of the ground, "You should know better than to be running through the woods at night by yourself."

"I'm not by my..." Mei Lyn screamed.

"Mei Lyn!" Kat shouted jumping behind Sesshoumaru.

"Kouga drop her." Sesshoumaru said in a bored tone.

Doing as he was told Kouga dropped Mei Lyn ot the cold forest floor.

"You ok?" Kat said stepping up to Mei Lyn to offer her a hand.

Mei Lyn smiled and grabbed Kat's hand pulling herself up. "So where's Rin?" She said looking around.

"Back with Jaken. Lets go." Sesshoumaru said turning to walk back to get Rin.

"YOU YELL AT ME FOR BEING ALONE IN THE WOODS! BUT YET YOU LEAVE A POR DEFENCELESS LITTLE GIRL ALONE?" Mei Lyn shouted.

Sesshoumaru and Kouga flinched at her loud voice but continued to walk deeper into the woods.

"That's real safe." Mei Lyn moaned as she ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Aren't you two love birds cute?" Kouga smirked. He noticed the death glare Sesshoumaru had flashed towards him. He quickly jumped back waiting to be beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin shouted from Ah Un's back.

"Where's Jaken?" Sesshoumaru said in his emotionless monotoned voice.

"Oh, he's sleeping." Rin said pointing ot Jaken.

Sesshoumaru quickly walked over to Jaken kicking him in the side. "You have a death wish don't you?" Sesshoumaru growled at Jaken who was now slowly bacing away.

"See what I mean? He's great protection." Mei Lyn said rolling here eyes.

"Rin gasped, "Mei Lyn! You're back!" She slid off of Ah Un and ran to the three people hidden by shadows. She ran straight into whom she thought was Mei Lyn and hugged their legs.

"Umm I think you and to hug her." Kouga sighed prying Rin off of his leg and pushing her over to Mei Lyn.

"Let's be off." Sesshoumaru said kicking Jaken one last time.


	17. Chapter 17

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

They walked for two hours nonstop at a quick pace until they came upon a mansion.

"Isn't this where we started?" Kat moaned.

"We'll be staying here." Sesshoumaru said walking up to the old mansion.

"We don't wanna stay here." Kat grumbled. "The old lady who lives here isn't nice."

Sesshoumaru opened the door and stepped inside the mansion ignoring Kat.

Mei Lyn and Kat exchanged nervous glances before following Sesshoumaru and Rin inside. The dimly lit room was a dark shade of crimson red with wooden floors. Mei Lyn gasped taking in the beauty of the room jumping when Kouga slammed the door loudly.

Sesshoumaru quickly turned around baring his teeth towards Kouga. "Sorry." Kouga mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

"Who's there?" The plump elderly woman from before shouted running into the room. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Glad to have you back. This place has been quite dull and boring without you around here."

"Uni." Sesshoumaru nodded

"Goodness. Don't just stand there. Do come in." The lady said quickly.

"Uni. Take these two to a guest room." Sesshoumaru said gesturing towards Kat and Mei Lyn. "I'll be in my study. Rin. Kouga. Come along" He sighed slowly walking up a spiral staircase that was hidden behind a very large tapestry.

* * *

"Follow me girls." Uni said walking towards a different staircase. "Do forgive me about before. Had I known you were Lord Sesshoumaru's guests I would have allowed you in. He can be very hard to get along with if you don't do as he says."

"Tell me about it" Mei Lyn mummbled.

"This will be your room." Uni said unlocking the door. If you need anything just ask one of the servants roaming the halls."

Kat and Mei Lyn slowly made their way into the room gasping at it's beauty.

"Great. The rooms beautiful, but there's only one bed." Kat said ploping down on the bed.

"Yeah but the bed's huge. Look at all these pictures." Mei Lyn said admiring a picture of a large white dog with a moon just between it's eyes.

"What's with all the people and the moons on their forheads?" Kat said looking around at the pictures.

"Those would be members of the royal family. They're born with them to show their status. The darker the more powerful." Sesshoumaru said from the doorway causing Mei Lyn and Kat to jump.

"But why doesn't Inuyasha have one? Isn't he your brother?" Kat said sittng back down on the bed.

"That mutt doesn't deserve royal blood or to be Sesshoumaru's brother." Kouga said stepping behind Sesshoumaru.

"Actually, Inuyasha was brorn from my father and a human." Sesshoumaru growled.

"So, he's still royal." Mei Lyn said taking a seat by Kat.

"Not every person in line to be the next ruler of a land has to be a male. My mother was next in line to be queen. She met my father who was captian of the guards. Then you can probably guess what happened next."

"Yeah." Mei Lyn and Kat said in union.

"What's with your clothes?" Kouga said looking over Kat and Mei Lyn's pajamas.

Sesshoumaru shook his head disapprovingly at Kouga as he left the room.

"Sesshoumaru wait!" Mei Lyn said running past Kouga to Sesshoumaru.

Kouga quickly moved out of the way as Kat ran past him to chase after Mei Lyn.

"What did you say?" Sesshoumaru said lifting his eyebrow.

"Oh...Umm...Lord Sesshoumaru." Mei Lyn said quickly. "Yes, that's what I said Lord Sesshoumaru please wait."

"That's better. Now what do you want?"

"Do you have a place where Kat and I can take a bath?"

"Why do you need to take a bath? Females are so weird." Kouga mumbled.

"Follow me." Sesshoumaru sighed walking down one of the many halls. "Kouga go away." He barked.

They traveled through many different halls before finally stopping.

"I'll have Uni bring you grils clothes to sleep in." Sesshoumaru said quickly walking down the long hallway.

* * *

"Hot springs? We're gonna take a bath in a hotspring?" Kat said stepping into the room.

"Sure why not." Mei Lyn said from behind a changing screen.

"Well, there's only one hot srping!" Kat shouted.

"We're both girls nothing we haven't seen before. Plus you stay under the water and you have a towel. Don't be such a baby." Mei Lyn said stepping into the water.

"Fine." Kat moaned walking behind the changing screen. "So why are you being so nice to me all the sudden?"

Mei Lyn shrugged. "You're differn't when you're with Lei. When you're not around her I can stand you."

"Is Lei retarted or something?" Kat said washing her face off.

"What?

"She's always lying about something. She told me she had her own website and when I asked her for the link she didn't know it. Then she told me she has instant messanger and when I asked her for her name she didn't know what the numbers were."

"Here's you're clothes girls." Uni said placing them behind the changing screen.

"Sometimes I wonder about Lei." Mei Lyn laughed.

Kat and Mei Lyn both started laughing and began telling each other stories about Lei for over an hour.

Their enjoyment was quickly cut short when Sesshoumaru walked in.

"Hey! We're naked over here!" Mei Lyn screamed sinking lower into the water like Kat.

"You two have been in here for well over an hour!" Sesshoumaru shouted losing his temper.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. We'll be out in a minute." Mei Lyn sighed.

Sesshoumaru quickly turned and left the room.

"I guess we should get out before he kils us huh?" Kat said grabbing her towel and changed into her pajamas Uni had brought to them. "I feel like an old lady wearing this." Kat moaned.

"How bad are they." Mei Lyn asked from the hot spring.

"Just wait till you put yours on." Kat shouted running out of the room to wait in the hall.

Mei Lyn sighed as she grabbed the white night gown lying on the floor. "Oh. My. God." She said staring at the white button up dress with lace attached to the ends of the sleeves.

"So do you know how to get back to our room?" Kat said as Mei Lyn walked out of the room.

"How would I know? This place is huge." Mei Lyn moaned tugging on the sleeve of her night gown. "This thing's so ugly!"

The two walked through the countless halls finally coming to two large wooden doors with dogs carved into them.

"Once again why do they have moons on their forehads?" Kat asked as she gently reached up to trace the moon with her finger quickly pulling her hand back. "There's people arguing in there." She whispered pressing her ear against the door.

Mei Lyn pressed her ear against the door along with Kat and listened to the voices yelling about a war.

The door Kat was leaning on quickly flung open knocking Kat to the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Sesshoumaru asked in a deadly quiet tone.

"We were lost." Mei Lyn finally spoke up after a long moment of silence.

"Reeds was supposed to take you back to your room." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Who?" Kat asked from the floor.

"Reeds one of my servents. He was supposed to take you to your room. Was he not there waiting for you two "

"Nobody was there to take us to our room.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Kouga help her up from her spot on th floor and take these two back to her room!"

"Why me?" Kouga said crossing his arms.

"Just do it." Sesshoumaru snapped pulling Mei Lyn into the large room.

"No." Kouga said stubbornly.

"Kouga. I'm tired of arguing with you. I'm tired of you all together. I have to speak with her then go end Reeds miserable life. So take her to her room now, or I will end your life along with Reeds!" Sesshoumaru growled slamming the door shut in Kouga's face.

* * *

Kouga sighed. "Fine." He roughly pulled her up and walked throught he halls leading Kat back to her room.

"You don't talk much do you?" Kat said breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Not to females."

"Why? Are you gay or somethin?"

"They aren't worth my time. I only need to worry about my pack and staying alive."

"Well, the reason we came here was so I can talk to you."

"I'm not interested in what you have to say."

"Well, I wanted to tell you that...I umm...I...I really like you."

Kouga lauged. "You can't be seirous."

"I am." Kat said blushing.

"I'm not interested."

"But. Give me a chance. Please."

"You're not from this time."

"Come back with us."

"I won't leave my pack."

"Then I'll graduate from High School and stay here."

Kouga sighed. "You won't give up will you?"

"Nope." Kat smiled.

* * *

"You and your friend have to leave." Sesshoumaru said taking a seat on his desk.

"Why? We just got here." Mei Lyn said quietly.

"War's upon us. The Southern lands are marching this way as we speak. They've been defeated by some army who hates me and wants to control my land and will stop at nothing to get it. Even if that means taking the lives of women and children." Sesshoumaru sighed

"Look it's nice to know you care about me and all, but if it's not safe for Kat and I here then how is it save for Rin to stay here?"

Sesshoumaru sighed looking at the small child who had fallen asleep on his bed. "Take her with you. She's fond of you she won't mind."

"What?" Mei Lyn shouted. "How can you expect me to take a child home with me?"

"You're quite clever you'll think of something." Sesshoumaru smirked.

Mei Lyn sat down on the bed and looked at Rin. "I can't do it. She's at the age where she should be in school. What would people think if they seen a young girl playing while other kids her age are in school."

"What do you care about what others think? Do it for Rin's safety."

"Fine." Mei Lyn sighed.

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru foced out.


	19. Chapter 19

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

Kat woke up feeling strong arms around her and warm breath tickling the back of ther neck. She slowly started to panic before realizing what happened. 'That's right. Kouga and I were talking then we fell asleep.' Kat thought to herself. She let out a small happy sigh before letting sleep take over her once again.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the windo causing Mei Lyn to turn away from the sun. Mei Lyn jumped when she ran into somethign hard.

"Lay still." Sesshoumaru's sleepfilled voice came.

Mei Lyn quicky sat up. "Why the hell am I in your bed?" She shouted panic rising in her voice.

"You fell asleep when I was talking to you last night. I didn't feel like moving you. Now either lay back down and go to sleep, or leave my room. Just stop moving around." Sesshoumaru yawned.

"Fine." Mei Lyn said lying back down. "How is it that you were teh last one to ed and ended up in the middle of the bed?"

"I tried to take Rin back to her room but she wouldn't let me. Now go to sleep I don't have to be up for another 2 hours." Sesshoumaru said pulling a pillow over his face.

They were about to fall asleep again when Kouga ran into the room. "Sess! Get up now!"

Sesshoumaru moaned pulling the blankes up over the pillow that covered his head.

"Get up you lazy mutt." Kouga growled pulling the blankets off the bed. "They're here! The Southern demons have entered this land"

Sesshoumaru quickly jumped out of bed. "What do you mean they're already here?"

"What do you want me to do?" Kouga said looking at Mei Lyn and Rin to Sesshoumaru giving odd looks.

"Round up demons to fight. Find Inuyasha. He could finally prove to be useful to me. Get them to their lines send the weaker to the back stronger ones in the front." Sesshoumaru barked out orders.

"Sesshoumaru?" Mei Lyn whispered

Seshoumaru quickly turned around and faced Mei Lyn and Rin. "Stay here watch Rin." Sesshoumaru said letting his voice soften a considerable amount.

* * *

The battle went on for hours. They were losing severely, hundreds of dead demons laid on the ground. There was no sign of Inuyasha or his freidns anywhere. 'So little brother you care not for your father's land at all.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself while survaying the dammage.

"MiLord! We must pull back!" Jaken shouted runnign up towards Sesshoumaru.

"Give them the word to fall back." Sesshoumaru sighed watching his men being slowly defeated.

Jaken quickly ran off to tell the others to pull back.

"Sesshoumaru, this isn't right. We shouldn't be killing them." Kouga said stepping up beside him.

"Face it. We've gone soft Kouga. When we were younger we wouldn't hesitate to kill them. Now killing has lost all fun." Sesshoumaru said looking at his old friend.

* * *

Mei Lyn, Rin, and Kat all stood on a balcony watching black smoke rise up to the sky in the distance. "They must be fighting there." Kat sighed resting her head in her hand.

"I hope Lord Sesshoumaru will be ok." Rin said in a small voice.

A silence had fallen between the three girls. Minutes the silence was there until Mei Lyn finally broke it. "What's that?"

"Demons. Where's Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin said looking around the battle field.

Kat started to panic. "They're still fighting. They're headed this way and still fighting!"

"Kat calm down. It's gonna be ok." Mei Lyn shouted trying not to let the panic show in her voice.

"There's Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin shouted while pointing out to the distance.

"Sesshoumaru, if we don't do somthing now we lost. We're doomed." Kouga shouted over the roar of the battle.

Sesshoumaru quickly drew Tenseiga reviving as many of his men as he could. "This isn't working!" Kouga shouted grabing his arm that was injured in battle. "Every man you bring back another dies! Try something else!"

"What's going on?" Kat asked as she stared at Sesshoumaru.

"Well...He's glowing..." Mei Lyn replied squeezing rin's tiny hand.

"And now he's growing. Is it me or is he growing into a dog?" Kat said disbelief.

"I wanna go home. Home where everything is normal." Mei Lyn mumbled Kat nodding in agreement.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had no other choice. He had to transform into his dog form.

"Hey asshole! Give me a little warning next time!" Kouga shouted dodging Sesshoumaru's giant paw.

Sesshoumaru had quickly gegan to enjoy killing all of the other demons that had entered his land. He began to enjoy the smell and taste of their blood. This is why he had refused to change into his dog form. The enjoyment of killing was too much. It would be hard for him to turn back.

After fighting for awhile Kouga had finally gotten back into it. His eyes lit up with joy each time as he killed a demon and watched it's blood stain the ground where it fell.

"This is so sick. I want to go home." Kat moaned her face had lost it's color.

"Oh come on now! This is so much better than T.V. Look at the blood!" Mei Lyn squealed.

"Why's wrong with Lord Sesshoumaru? Why's he a dog?" Rin cried running back into the mansion.

"I can't handle this anymore!" Kat said truning her back from the bloody battle field."

"You watch this stuff on tv. What's the difference." Mei Lyn said not once looking away from the battle.

"There's always the fact that that's tv and this is real!"

"Oh. My. God. Kat! Go inside!"

"Why?"

"Kouga just lost a leg! I don't think he's gonna make it!" Mei Lyn screamed.

Kat quickly turned around to look at Kouga. "Where is he? I don't see him?"

Mei Lyn began to laugh. "I'm just kidding. Your face was priceless."

Kat punched Mei Lyn's arm. "That wasn't funny! Don't play around like that ass hole."

"Woah! Was the name calling necessary? You hurt my feelings." Mei Lyn frowned.

Kat and Mei Lyn began to laugh at each other's stupidity.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but Sesshoumaru's really cute in his dog form. He's like a giant puppy that you just want to hug." Kat lauged.

"He is. Isn't he? Too bad that giant puppy's eating demons." Mei Lyn sighed.

The battle went on straight into the night.

"I'm goin to bed." Mei Lyn yawned grabbing her bunny pajamas Uni washed and laid out.

"Same here." Kat said changing into her pajamas. "Maybe we should go check on Rin. She did run off quite some time ago."

"Yeah, but do you even know where Rin's room is?"

"Nope."

"Great." Mei Lyn moaned opening the door and quietly stepping out into the hall.

"What can I do for you two?" Uni said cheerfully carring clean laundry to the proper rooms.

"Can you show us where Rin's Room is?" Kat asked politely.

"Miss Rin's room is this way. Please follow me." The plump lady smiled leading them down a hallway.

"Thanks." Mei Lyn said to Uni as she walked away from them. "Wonder if she isn't in there?"

"Only one way to find out. Knock then open the door."

"But if she's gone Sesshoumaru will kill me. I'd rather not know."

"I'll do it." Kat sighed knocking on the door then quietly pushing it open. She peered into the room and smiled. "She's fast asleep. Let's go back to our room and get some sleep."


	20. Chapter 20

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

The battle finally ended after what seemed like an eternity for the demons who were fighting. Sesshoumaru changed back to his normal form and walked over to Kouga who was sitting on a rock licking wound.

"How's you arm?" Sesshoumaru said quietly wiping sweat from his face.

"In pain. How would you feel if someone rammed a sword into your arm to the point where it's you can see the tip sticking out the other end?" Kouga shouted breaking the silence on the battlefield.

"Way to go. The dead are sleeping and you're trying to wake them." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically. "And just so we're clear, my baby brother thought it would be cute to cut my arm off. So don't you even think I don't know how bad that feels."

Kouga blankly stared at Sesshoumaru. "When did this happen? You still have both of your arms."

Sesshoumaru sighed looking at his arm. "About a year or two ago. Lucky for me I can reattach my body parts."

The two looked around staring at the dammage from the battle.

"What shuld we do with the bodies?" Kouga sighed kicking the head of a fallen demon.

"We'll worry about them tomorrow. I'm going to go home and rest. Jaken, go search for survivors. You coing Kouga?" Sesshoumaru turned to leave. "Yakul will tend to your wounds once we get back."

"Thanks but no thanks. I hate Yakul. He was always pushing me around when we were kids. Stealing my juice or eating my cookie." Kouga sighed.

"I wonder...if perhaps you would have Kat do it?" Sesshoumaru smirked as he continued to walk to his home.

Kouga stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Sesshoumaru's retreating figure. "What the hell do you mean by that?" Kouga snaped as he started to follow Sesshoumaru again.

"I mean what I said. There's no other definition for it. Now, when we get back you can wake your girlfriend up and have her wrap your arm." Sesshoumaru joked.

"She's not my girlfriend." Kouga growled.

"You don't just sleep in the same bed as someone unless..."

"What about you and Mei Lyn!" Kouga shouted inturupting Sesshoumaru.

"That's completely different."

"How's that any different?"

"Kouga, if you want I can rip that arm of yours off right now." Sesshoumaru growled as he walked ahead of Kouga.

The two walked in silence for over five minutes until Kouga decided to speak.

"The battle is approximately a fifteen minute walk from the feild to the mansion do you think the girls could see us?"

"See Kouga. You do care about them if you're thinking about them. Now I'd really like it if you'd keep quiet for the rest of the walk. And yes they probably did see us."

The two walked on worn out and tired from fighting. It seemed to take years just to reach the mansion.

"Go wake up your lover." Sesshoumaru joked walking down into the halls.

"Why do you have to be like that." Kouga mumbled walking off towards his room.

Sesshoumaru walked into his room slowly taking off his armor. When he entered his room he threw the armor he had gotten off into his closet and begain working at the rest.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin shouted happiness in her voice.

"What the hell! What are you three doing in my room?" Sesshoumaru shouted turning around quickly.

"We couldn't sleep. First we sat in their room then we heard somethign got scared then we came in here." Rin sweetly similed.

"Sorry Lord Sesshoumaru. We did get to see a nice show of you stripping down though." Mei Lyn lauged with Kat.

"Yeah we got to see the armor and the shirt go off now how bout the pants?" Kat laughed tears forming in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he opened his door. "Kouga! Get your ass in here now!" Sesshoumaru yelled down into the darkhallway.

Within minutes Kouga was standing in Sesshoumaru's doorway. "What? I'm tired and would like to finish wrapping my arm so I can go to sleep."

"Take your lover and get out." Sesshoumaru said sitting down on his bed by Rin who just smiled brightly at him.

Mei Lyn couldn't help but laugh at Kat's blush.

"She's not my lover! What about you? You gonna let your lover sleep with you? Or are you gonna kick her out of your room as well." Kouga growled.

Kat looked over at Mei Lyn laughing at her blush causing Mei Lyn to stop lauging at her.

"She isn't my lover. Get out of my room now." Sesshoumaru growled giving Kouga a look that could kill.

"Why don't we all leave and save you the trouble of having to kick us all out." Mei Lyn smiled pulling Kat up with her as she began to walk to the door.

"Hold it." Kouga smirked. "Lets play a little game. This might interest you Sesshoumaru."

"I'm listening." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"We both take a girl. You get Mei Lyn I get Kat. Who ever breaks first and realizes they care about their girl first...umm...wins."

"You win." Sesshoumaru yawned .

"Ahh. But the night's still young. You never know you may break." Kouga said while draging Kat from the room by her arm.

"Can I go to my room now? This is stupid." Mei Lyn moaned.

"Go. Get. I need to change and sleep." Sesshoumaru said walking into his closet.

* * *

Mei Lyn quietly crept from Sesshoumaru's room.

"Cheaters!" Kouga shouted loudly causing Mei Lyn to jump.

"Yeah Mei Lyn go back to your room." Kat mocked.

"You're actually playing this stupid game that you made up in two seconds?" Mei Lyn asked. She was starting to get annoyed with this place and all it's dark secrets and the people in the mansion.

"Yes now go back to Sesshoumaru's room." Kouga said in a smug voice.

"How do I know Kat won't go back to our room?"

"I won't do you remember why we came here?" Kat sighed.

* * *

"I thought you went back to your room." Sesshoumaru said tying his hair back.

"They won't let me. I think they're spying on us." Mei Lyn sighed

"I'm going to sleep now. Sesshoumaru sighed blowing out a candle and crawled under the blankets.

"This sucks!" Mei Lyn shouted trying to find her way to the bed. She swore under her breath as she kicked the end of Sesshoumaru's desk.

"No more talking please." Sesshoumaru mumbled his voice heavy with sleep.

"Yeah no more talking." Rin yawned.

"Good night." Mei Lyn whispered as she crawled under the blankets herself.

* * *

Kat gently wrapped Kouga's arm when they made it back to his room.

"So why'd you come up with this game?" Kat asked focused on her work.

"Just to see what would happen." Kouga yawned watching Kat's every move. "So how much school do you have left?" Kouga smiled at Kat.


	21. Chapter 21

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

The morning came all to quickly for Kat. She yawned and streched out on the bed before walking over to a mirror to brush her hair.

"Think we won?" Kouga smirked watching Kat from the bed.

"Who knows." Kat replied brushing her hair.

"You ready to go see what they're up to?" Kouga said opening the door.

"You're such a child." Kat laughed setting the brush down.

"Can I help you two?" Uni said causing the two jump.

"No, we're fine. Sesshoumaru and I have a bet goin on. I was just checking to see who's winnign or not." Kouga quickly said grabbing Kat's arm to pull her down the hall with him.

Uni laughed. "You're the only one who can get him to do things like that. Don't you wake him if he's asleep." Uni said walking down the hall with a basket of laundry.

"I won't." Kouga said quietly pushing Sesshoumaru's door open. He silently stepped in followed by Kat.

"Aww they're still sleeping. Let's go so we don't wake them." Kat whispered.

"Yeah right." Kouga said closing the door.

"What are you doing?" Kat whispered as kouga turned and strted to run. Kouga jumped on the bed waking the three up.

"You ass hole!" Sesshoumaru shouted grabbing Kouga's injured arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kouga winced from the pain. "Let go of my arm." Kouga growled looking from the fresh blood to Sesshoumaru's face.

"Answer me." Sesshoumaru growled back locking eyes with Kouga.

"Stop it!" Kat screamed.

Sesshoumaru only squeezed Kouga's arm tighter and continued to growl while Kouga continued to growl back at Sesshoumaru.

Mei Lyn picked Rin up and ran over to Kat. "They're gonna kill each other arent' they?"

Uni quicky ran into the room. "What's going on in there? Sesshoumaru let go of his arm!" Uni shouted.

"No, I think I'm going to make him suffer a little longer." Sesshoumaru growled digging his nails deeper into Kougas arm.

"Your mother wouldn't appreciate you doing this now let go of his are this second." Uni said calmly.

Sesshoumaru growled giving Kouga's arm one last squeeze before roughly pushing him down.

"What did I say to you Kouga? Did I not say to leave him alone." Uni said rushing over to take care of his re-opened wound.

"I don't remember." Kouga mumbled.

"Come along. We've got to get you to Yakul." Uni sighed walking out of the room.

"I don't wanna." Kouga pouted.

"Get over here now Kouga!" Uni shouted from down the hall.

"Why did you two come into my room?" Sesshoumaru sighed.

"We just wanted to see who won the bet." Kat said hiding behind Mei Lyn.

"Well you two won." Mei Lyn whispered.

* * *

Kouga growled as Yakul and Uni worked on his arm.

"Oh hush." Uni said grabbing bandages off a nearby table. "It doesn't hurt that bad."

"Kouga's just a baby. He can't even defend himself." Yakul said rubbing medicine on Kouga's wound.

"How much longer until you're done with him?" Sesshouamru asked from the doorway.

"About an hour. We still have to put medicine on the arm, stitch it up, then wrap it." Jaken said walking from behind a table.

"Where the hell did you come from? I thought you finally went away." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I've been working down here since you made me find the survivors milord." Jaken said walking off to help Uni.

"Send Kouga to my study when you're done with him." Sesshoumaru said turning to leave.

* * *

"So what happened between you and Kouga?" Mei Lyn asked Kat.

Kat smiled as she walked over and sat by Mei Lyn. "Well, we talked. I told him how I felt and he told me how he felt. After graduation I'm moving here to live with him. What about you and Sesshoumaru?"

"Don't you think that's a big step for you two? You guys don't know each other that well." Mei Lyn said throwing a paper airplane she made at Rin.

"Maybe but I'm actually in love with him Mei Lyn." Kat sighed. "Where did you get that paper?"

"She found it on Lord Sesshoumaru's desk." Rin said thrown the plane back to Mei Lyn.

"So what happened between you guys last night?"

"Let's see...well, I tried to go back to our room but wasn't allowed. So I went back to his room fell asleep there. Then we were rudely awoken by the same person who wouldn't elt me go back to our room. After that a growling contest happened. So nothing really happened between us. Just stuff between you and Kouga and Sesshoumaru and Kouga. Kouga's a pretty popular guy." Mei Lyn said tossing the paper back to Rin.

Sesshoumaru quickly walked his study.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin said happily hugging his leg.

"I wish someone loved me that much." Mei Lyn said sarcastically.

"Kouga will be up in about an hour. Then we can take you two home." Sesshoumaru sighed sitting down on his chair.

"Dont leave." Rin said sitting between Mei Lyn and Kat. "Stay here with Lord Sesshoumaru and me."

"We've gotta go back home to our families." Kat said. "Do you know where the well Kagome travels through is?"

"Not a clue. Do you know Lord Sesshoumaru?" Mei Lyn said trying to hold back a yawn.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Yes, I know where it is. We'll wait for Kouga before we leave though."


	22. Chapter 22

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

"I'm here. What do you want." Kouga said walking into the study sitting on the couch with Kat, Mei Lyn, and Rin.

"God! Someone get up! The couch isn't big enough for four people!" Kat shouted.

Sesshouamru sighed at the sight then picked up a scrool to read. "Say your good-byes Kouga. It's time for Mei Lyn and Kat to go home."

"Why should I say good bye now? I'm going with you guys until I can't go any further." Kouga said looking at Sesshoumaru with an evil look. "Look you may be older than me by two years, but that doesn't give you the right to forget about me."

Sesshoumaru sighed and rubbed his temples. "Kouga you're giving me a headache. Is it necessary for you to come?"

"Yes." Kouga growled.

"Then let's be off." Sesshoumaru sighed walking out of the room.

"You know...I'm gonna feel like such an ass walking down the street in pink bunny pajamas and no shoes." Mei Lyn said looking down at her clothes.

"Maybe we should wait until it's night. That way when we get home we just leave a note saying we're home. No questions asked. We got home late they were sleeping that's why we didn't wake anyone." Kat suggusted.

"Good idea. Plus I still gotta cover for Dwayne. Larry would probably be upset if he didn't go in to talk. See Kat you do have a brain up in that head of your's somewhere." Mei Lyn Lauged giving Kat a playful shove.

* * *

As planned Kat and Mei Lyn left at nightfall. They were able to leave the way they came in instead of walking the whole way to the well. Sesshoumaru and Kouga watched as the girls dissapeared into the darkness before jumping down from the tree.

"We'll have to build somthing so we don't have to climb a tree with them on our backs each time they come." Kouga said looking at the spot where the girls dissapeared into.

"We? Kouga you won't be here. This is my home not yours. You live in a cave with a bunch of other men doing God only knows what. I refuse to build a stupid tree house for them. And face it the girls aren't coming back no matter how much we want them to." Sesshoumaru quit talking as soon as he realized what he had said.

"You do care!" Kouga lauged. "See under your I'm better than you mask you do care about others does this mean you care about me to?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at Kouga's child like behavior and slowly walked away from Kouga.

* * *

Mei Lyn and Kat quietly opened the side door on Larry's house and stepped out.

"Good luck getting home." Mei Lyn whispered shutting the door and locking it.

"Wonder if my parents are still up what do I do?" Kat whispered back.

Mei Lyn sighed. "I'll go with you then. If they are I guess you'll have to sleep over again."

The two grils walked through the damp grass up to the road.

"Lizzy's light is on. That means one of my parents are awake." Kat whispered looking up to the room with the light on.

"Come on. Let's go back then." Mei Lyn whispered as she turned and walked back up the road. Once they got into Larry's house they quitelty made their way up to Mei Lyn's room. "Stay here and keep quiet. I'm gonna go leave Larry a note."

Mei Lyn quietly crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. She located a pen and paper and quickly scribbled a note saying she was home and sliently walked upstair to her room. When she opened her door back up Sweet pea darted from the room and down the steps.

"What the heck is wrong with your cat?" Kat whispered when Mei Lyn shut the door again.

"She just doesn't like strangers." Mei Lyn whispered back tossing the stuffed animals off her bed onto the floor. It was noon when Kat and Mei Lyn woke up. They slowly made their way downstairs to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Where is everybody." Kat yawned sitting down on one of the chairs.

"I don't know." Mei Lyn said digging around for food.

"Larry left you a note. You're in trouble. Do you realize we have school today? Yesterday was the last day of our nice long weekend come to think about it."

"You're right." Mei Lyn shouted pulling her head out of the refridgerator. "And to think we blew it all sitting in a mansion with hot guys. Pancakes good?"

"That sounds fine. Want me to help?" Kat said standing up."

"Yeah thanks. I can't wait to take a real shower." Mei Lyn sighed mixing up some pancake mix.

"Tell me about it." Kat replied getting out dishes to set the table.

The two blondes sat in silence and ate their breakfast. They were washing dishes when Larry walked into the house.

"You two girls are in deep trouble." Larry said walking into the kitchen.

"I know. I should have calle dand asked you if I could or not. I'm really really sorry Larry. I also know that I shouldn't have dragged Kat with me but we are slowly becoming friends and we also know we should have gotten up for school today, but we slept in. I'm sorry but it's not very often Dwayne lets me go and visit him. I'm sorry please don't be too angry with us." Mei Lyn mumbled before Larry could yell.

"Kat your parents will be very dissapointed in you." Larry sighed. "I came home to get some papers. I have to go back to work. I"ll be home later tonight."

After Larry left Kat looked at Mei Lyn. "How'd you manage to get us outta trouble?"

"You're actually asking me that?" Mei Lyn lauged. "Larry's always yelling when we go places. We got into trouble for going to the store onetime. So I learned from my past mistakes of how to get outta trouble."

"Wow. Good job. I'm gonna run home before my parents get home." Kat said putting away the last dish. "C-ya in school tomorrow." She waved running out the front door.

* * *

Kat quickly sprinted down the road to her house. 'I really hope nobody's home.' She thought to herself as she opened the door.

"Who's home." Allen yelled from the basement.

"It's just me! Where's mom?"

"At work where do you think she'd be?"

"I'm gonna take a shower."

"Why aren't you in school!"

"Don't worry about it!" Kat shouted running up the steps to her room.

* * *

Mei Lyn sat on her bed blow drying her hair when she heard the front door slam shut.

"Who's here?" Lei shouted up the stairs.

"Great fun's over." Mei Lyn mumbled to herself. "It's just me." She shouted over her hair dryer.

"You're home!" Lei shouted running up the steps to Mei Lyn's room. "How'd it go? How's Dwayne? Was he mad when I wasn't with you?" Lei said rushing into Mei Lyn's room.

"He's fine." Was all Mei Lyn said as she continued to dry her hair.

"You know what's weird. Kat wasnt' home all weekend and she missed school today just like you." Lei Said playing with one of Mei Lyn's many stuffed animals.

"Yeah weird." Mei Lyn said looking away so she wouldn't laugh.

"I'm gonna go call her."

"You do that." Mei Lyn mumbled trying to hold back laughter.

After Lei left her room Mei Lyn quickly logged onto the internet and imed Kat. When she finished telling Kat that Lei was going to call her she shut her computer down and began to hum to herself as she pulled out some blue thread and a needle. "Now where did I put Sess at?" She mumbled to herself as she looked around for her stuffed dog.


	23. Chapter 23

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

"Come on Sesso. You know you want to hlep me build this thing." Kouga sighed as he attempted to build a stand in the tree for Kat and Mei Lyn.

"No. I'd prefer to sit here on this rock and watch you make an ass out of yourself. Besides, when or _if_ they come back it won't be my fault when they fall and break several bones. It will be yours for building that shitty thing." Sesshoumaru said smirking at his friend.

Kouga sighed. "Fine. I'll do it myself. Don't come to me the next time you need help."

"Don't you have a wolf pack to gt back to? You've been here for far too long now." Sesshoumaru said throwing a small pebble at Kouga's head.

Kouga sighed catching the rock with ease. "They're dead. Ginta and Hakkaku are the last ones left, but they found mates in a different wolf tribe. I'm alone. I'm a lone wolf. You're my only friend Sess."

"You keep calling me that and you won't have any friends." Sesshoumaru grumbled.

"Well then you might want to help caz I've got pleanty of nicknames for you."

"I just won't be for friend then." Sesshoumaru said staring at an ant crawling on the ground in search for food.

"Come on. After countless years of friendship you plan on leaving me hanging now?"

"Fine." Sesshoumaru barked as he stood up.

Once they finished theylooked up at their sad attempt of a tree stand.

"Go test it out." Sesshoumaru said pushing Kouga forward.

"No, no, no. Ladies first I insist." Kouga said pushing Sesshouamru in front of him.

"You're the one who wanted to build that thing!"

"I'm not trying it out!"

"Fine!" Sesshoumaru sighed as he picked up a rock. "If the stand survives the rock then we send Jaken up to try it out. If it survives Jaken up there you test it. If it survives you, then I'll test it. If it survives me then us three will standon it together."

"How about we skip the rock throwing and just send Jaken up there?" Kouga said stepping back away from the stand.

"He comes in handy everynow and then." Sesshoumaru said throwing the rock onto the treestand. Sesshoumaru quickly jumped back waiting for the thing to come crashing down on him at any given second.

"Looks like it survived the rock. Time to go get Jaken!" Kouga smiled excitedly as he walked under the tree stand to examine it. He had never liked Jaken. The little toad had always creeped him out the way he always hung around Sesshoumaru waiting for an order.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he truned. "I'll go get him." He said in his monotoned voice. After taking a few steps he found a rock that was slightly larger than Jaken. Smirking he picked it up and threw it at the tree stand. It connected with a loud thud followed by a cracking sound.

Sesshoumaru chuckeled as he watched their sad attempt at a tree stand collapsed on top of Kouga.

"You're an ass." Kouga's muffled voice came from under the rubble.

"Now we know it won't hold us. Will you allow me ho hire a carpenter now?"

"We can do this ourselves." Kouga growled pulling himself out from under the rubble. "Plus, I haven't got any money to pay for a carpenter."

"Kouga, you forget, I'm the lord of these lands. Money isn't an issue for me. I'll hire men and pay for everything. The only thing you have to do is go back to your smelly cave and leave me alone." Sesshoumaru sighed sitting back down on his rock.

"No deal." Kouga mumbled brushing the dirt off of him.

"You're afraid to go home aren't you?"

"What me? No way."

"Then why don't you go home?"

"I don't have a home to go to anymore." Kouga sighed sitting down on the rock beside Sesshoumaru.

"We've got a bunch of caves." Sesshoumaru said suddenly feeling sorry for his friend. "Find one that suits you."

"Once you find one you're out on your ass." Sesshoumaru said jumping off the rock to walk home.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru?" Kouga said looking around only to see a flash of sliver dissapearing behind a tree. "Hey wait for me!" He shouted running after his friend.

* * *

The weekend quickly came and once agani Kat was spending the night with Lei. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Mei Lyn's up in her room if you want to bother her." Kat said walking walking up to her room.

Kat nodded and walked up the stairs to Mei Lyn's room.

"Having fun?" Mei Lyn asked when she heard her bedroom door creak oepen. Sweet Pea quickly jumped off of Mei Lyn's lap and ran from the room.

"Oh loads. I just love to sit there and watch opera's on tv while somebody tries to sing along but doesn't know the words." Kat said sarcastically.

"You know you don't have to hang out with her twenty-four seven." Mei Lyn said spinning herself in her chair.

"I know I just feel bad saying no to her." Kat mumbled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure knock yourself out." Mei Lyn said stoppng her spinning after getting hit with a white dog.

"You got the hots for him don't you?" Kat laughed.

"Excuse me? Who do I have the hots for?"

"Sesshoumaru! Who do you think?"

"I do not!" Mei Lyn shouted.

"Then why the heck did you sew a blue moon on your white dog's head?" Kat said looking at the stuffed dog she had thrown at Mei Lyn.

"Yeah so? You like Kouga!" Mei Lyn shouted back.

* * *

Sesshoumaru silently walked through the woods listening to Kouga's footsteps catching up to him.

"Kouga stop." Sesshoumaru shouted. The footsteps kept coming closer to him. "KOUGA STOP!" Sesshoumaru shouted quickly truning around in time to see Kouga fall to the ground. "Kouga!" Sesshoumaru shouted running to his limp body.

"Kouga wake up!" Sesshoumaru said lightly slapping his cheek panic rising up in his voice. "Come on Kouga. I'm not going to lose you." Sesshoumaru said reaching down for Tenseiga.

A breif moment of shock came over him when he realized his sword wasn't with him. "Kouga you have to hold on for a little while longer." Sesshoumaru said standing up his eyes truning red.

"Zarbon! Show yourself you coward!" Sesshoumaru growled. "You took my mother from me and now you're taking my best friend! You won't get away with this." Sesshoumaru growled rushing into the trees after Zarbon's scent.


	24. Chapter 24

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

"Well look at it this way. We graduate soon. So we go visit them just about every weekend so we get to know them better and then after we graduate it won't be such a big thing that we move there." Kat smiled

"I guess." Mei Lyn sighed looking at her stuffed dog. "But you know that Lei finds out that's our plan she'll have to go with us."

"No she won't."

"I won't what?" Lei said walking into Mei Lyn's room.

"Mind your own business and get out of my room!" Mei Lyn shouted facing her computer again.

"Where have I seen that moon before?" Lei asked picking up Sess.

"Mei Lyn's boyfriend has a tatoo of it." Kat said standing up. "You wanna go for a walk?"

"Hold on. _You_ have a boyfriend? How did you manage to get a boyfriend?" Lei snapped.

"He's not my boyfriend. Now get out of my room."

* * *

Kouga slowly opened his eyes after hearing Sesshoumaru shout. It was getting harder for him to breath and the pain in his chest was unbarable. Kouga slowly shut his eyes again. "Sorry you guys." Kouga whispered into the cool air letting salty tears slip. He inhaled one more shaky breath before he gave up his struggle to stay alive.

* * *

Sesshoumaru quickly charged through the woods towards his enemy. Years of hatred building up inside of him. Sesshoumaru pinned the unsuspecting demon against a tree digging his poison nails into the man's throat.

"I made a vow the day I found my mother Zarbon. I promised myself I'd kill you as soon as I could dig my claws into you. And it looks like I'm doing just that. Maybe I'll no longer be haunted by dreams of my mother." Sesshoumaru growled taking pleasure in watching the older demon squirm. He had waited his whole life for that moment. Maybe if had he been prepared to be found by Sesshoumaru he would have stood a chance of surviving.

Sesshoumaru sighed after ripping the head off of the body. He looked down at the glazed over eyes staring up at him. Warm blood leaked from the head as he threw it away from him disgusted with it.

Sesshoumaru then remembered Kouga and quickly ran to his side. "Kouga get up!" He said shaking him. Kouga's body was no longer warm when he got to his side. For the first time in years Sesshoumaru allowed himself to shed a few stray tears before throwing Kouga over his shoulder.

"I promise you I won't lose you. You know I keep my promises." Sesshouamru said running throught the woods back to his home.

Sesshoumaru gently placed Kouga in the medical wing of the mainsion and quickly ran up to his room to get his sword. Panicing when he couldn't find his sword.

"Uni! Where's my sword my fater gave me?" Sesshoumaru shouted at the poor old woman.

"I beleive you gave it to somebody to clean it for you." Uni said frowning at Sesshoumaru's panic.

"Kouga's dead!" Sesshoumaru shouted tearing apart his room. "If I can't find my sword he's not coming back!"

"I'll go ask Jaken for you." Uni frowned walking out of his room.

* * *

"So what's up with you and Mei? You two have been getting along quite well lately." Lei said looking up at threatening rain clouds.

"We're friends now. Why?"

"Just curious. Wanna head back?"

"Yeah sure." Kat said somewhat distracted.

"What's wrong with you?" Lei asked opening the door and stepped inside the house.

"I don't know something doesn't feel right." Kat sighed sitting down on the sofa.

"What do you mean?" Lei asked sitting down on the rocking chair.

"You know when you go to bed and you feel like something's gonna happen and when you go to school the next day your teacher springs a pop quiz on you and you have no clue what's goin on in that class." Kat said looking out the window.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Lei said putting in The Secret Window.

* * *

"Here's your sword MiLord!" Jaken shouted running into Sesshoumaru's room.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the sword out of Jaken's small hands and nodded a thanks before running down the many halls to Kouga.

He let out a quiet sigh of releif when he was able to revive his friend.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kouga mumbled after opening his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Sesshoumaru mumbled helping Kouga sit up.

"Like I've just gone through hell and back. What happened?"

"You were killed. If you would have stopped when I asked you to this wouldn't have happened." Sesshoumaru snapped suddenly feeling anger towards Kouga.

"I'm sorry. But I'm a big boy now. I can take care of myself." Kouga sighed.


	25. Chapter 25

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

Mei Lyn sat on the sofa watching The Ring when Kat walked into the house.

"This movie scared the poop outta me. How can you watch this and be home alone?" Kat said from the doorway of the living room.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Mei Lyn said shoving popcorn into her mouth.

"Yeah but I pretty much live here so what's the point?" Kat said sitting down beside Mei Lyn. "How much food do you need?"

"I've got enough for right now." Mei Lyn said shoving food into her mouth.

"What all do you have here?"

"Umm. I've got popcorn, chocolate, a tray of vegetables and dip, ordered pizza, french fries, and chicken wings, got a case of Coke, a package of bottled water, and to top it all off I've got three different flavors of icecream n the fridge and some fudge. I'm going to eat this stuff while watching all these movies enjoying my alone time." Mei Lyn smiled grabbing a bag of potato chips. "Would you look at that now I've got these."

Kat stared at Mei Lyn as if she'd gone crazy. "What's the occasion, and is Lei here."

"That's the occasion. Lei's not here. Larry took her to visit some people he knows. They own a museum of some sort and are offering Lei a job. So they won't be back until Tuesday. Praise the Lord I've got Thanksgiving break all to myself." Mei Lyn said stretching her arms.

"Lucky." Kat said grabbing a carrot.

"You can join me if you want." Mei Lyn said grabbing money off the counter and ran to answer the door. She thanked the dilevery man and handed over the money. "Kat can you grab these french fries?" Mei Lyn asked shutting the door with her foot.

"Yeah sure. Do you want me to go get something from my house?"

"Yeah sure this will be so much fun. You go get stuff and I'll set things up here." Mei Lyn sat the food out on a try and organized the stuff on the coffee table while Kat ran out of the house.

* * *

"Allen! Tell mom that I'm taking some food and stuff over to Mei Lyn's I'm gonna stay there for awhile." Kat shouted up the stairs.

Allen's friend Bill poked his head around the corner of the stairs so he was looking at Kat. "Your brother should be down there somewhere tard."

"Ass." Kat said under her breath as she wakled into the kitchen.

"Woah. What are you doing with all that food?" Allen asked walking into the Kitchen.

"I'm going staying with a friend for a few nights. She doesn't have much food in the house so I"m taking stuff over. Tell mom for me." Kat said running out the door with a bag full of food.

"What do we got?" Mei Lyn asked as Kat sat the bag onto the table.

"Let's see. I grabbed buns, turkey, onion salt, pretzles, marshmellows, popciciles, dill pickle chips, gram crackers, hershey bars, whip cream for the icecream, and to top it all off I've got carmel, hot fudge, and other ice cream topings."

"You should have brought clothes. You'll be here for awhile." Mei Lyn laughed helping Kat put stuff in the refridgerator.

"Ok! Pizza time! Pick a movie and let's start eating." Mei Lyn said grabbing plastic plates and cups. "Well which one."

"How 'bout ghost ship?" Kat said picking up the dvd.

"Put it in grab some food and have a seat." Mei Lyn smiled

* * *

Kouga sat on a rock watching Rin play in apond. 'How could you leave me here to watch the kid by myself. I don't know the first thing about kids. Sesshoumaru...I'm gonna killy you when you get back.' Kouga thought to himself. After he had died Sesshoumaru made it a point leave him behind so the wounds that didn't heal yet would heal properly.

"Kouga! Come play!" Rin shouted standing knee deep in the water.

Kouga frowned as he walked over to Rin.

"Come on Kouga!" Rin shouted splashing water at him.

"I'm here what do you want?" Kouga sighed stepping into the water.

"Let's play mermaids!" Rin smiled splashing Kouga with more water.

"No way."

"Please?"

"No. Get Jaken to play with you. He'll do just fine to replace me."

"I'll tell Lord Sesshoumaru you wouldn't play with me!" Rin said tears forming in her eyes.

"Fine. Fine. Fine. I don't need him to kill me anytime soon." Kouga frowned.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed lost in his thoughts as the Lord of the Northern Lands kept talking about the dammage Naraku had done to his lands. 'How can he just keep going on about all this dammage? My lands were runined also. Everyone's land was destroyed. He isn't the only one who suffered. Kouga lost his whole tribe...SHIT! Kouga! I left him alone to watch Rin. Either she'smaking him play one of her foolish games, or Kouga killed her. I'm gonna say that's she's making him play a game. Kouga wouldn't dare go against me.' Sesshoumaru looked up at the large man talking. 'What is he talking abut? Where does food fit into destroction of his land? He's always had more food than anyone. He's never come to anyone's aide when they needed food for their people. Why should we assist him when he needs food for his people?'

Sesshoumaru began to fidgit in his seat tired of sitting there listening to this guy go on and on about useless things that didn't concern him. He was beginning to wish he had brought along Kouga. He would have been good for a laugh.

"What about you Lord Sesshoumaru? You've been awfully quiet." The small quiet woman sitting beside sesshoumaru said in a small mouse like voice. She was obibously tired of hearing the Lord of the Northern Lands complain about how much pain and suffering his people had gone through.

* * *

Mei Lyn and Kat sat of the floor watching The Fox and the Hound while eating ice cream.

"I can't beleive we ate taht much." Kat said leaning against to coffee table. "We must have put on twenty pounds."

"I cant beleive we're watching this movie. I think I'm gonna cry. Maybe we should start to clean up. Mei Lyn said finishing her ice cream.

They stood up and began to pick up their bowls, plates, and glasses. After twenty minutes they were finally done cleaning.

Mei Lyn yawned. "I think I'm ready for bed."

"Me too." Kat replied with a yawn.

"You can sleep down here on the couch, in Lei's room, in my room on the floor or we can share a bed."

"Lei's room will do just fine."

"You know what. I've got a better idea. Pick a movie I'm gonna go get changed." Mei Lyn said runnign up stairs. Kat grabbed a movie and then followed Mei Lyn upstairs.

"Ooh. Night At The Roxbury. Good pic." Mei Lyn said taking the movie. "You can change now. I'll be right back." She shouted running down the stairs.

After Kat finished changing into her pajamas she could smell popcorn. Slowly she followed the smell and the poping noise down into the kitchen. "You plan on eating again?" She laughed.

"Just some popcorn with extra salt and extra butter. Grab a drink and follow me. Oh and can you also grab that blanket on the sofa?"

Kat did as she was told and followed Mie Lyn back up stairs. "Why are we going into Larry's room?" Kat asked stepping into the room.

"Big screen TV." Mei Lyn said setting the popcorn and her drink down. "Larry's bed could fit us plus three other people in it. So we may as well enjoy it." Mei Lyn said throwing the blanket across the bed.

Kat put the movie in and climbed into the bed setting the popcorn between them. After the preview ended and the movie started they stopped talking. After horking down all the food and finishing up the movie they finally fell asleep.

* * *

Kouga growled as he stepped out of the pond. 'The minute I go under water Rin runs away. Sesshoumaru's gonna kill me.' Kouga thought to himself shaking the water off himself.

"Rin this isn't funny! Come here now!" Kouga shouted losing his temper.

"Come on Kouga. You're no fun." Rin said crawling out from under a bush making sad puppy dog eyes at him.

Kouga only stared back at her in annoyance. "Go wash up. Sesshoumaru should be back soon." Kouga said through clenched teeth.

"Ok." Rin sighed makign her way through the yard.

Kouga rolled his eyes watching her. He then quickly walked after her so he wouldn't lose her again. 'What was Sesshoumaru thinking to adopt such a worthless human child?' He thought to himslef watching the girl happily skip down the hall.


	26. Chapter 26

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

Sesshoumaru quickly walked out of the palace to avoid the lord of the Northern Lands.

"Lord Sesshoumaru Old Boy!" The fat lord's shouted. "I say you walk very fast. I was wondring if you could spare me a few minutes of your time."

"Actually Lord Asano I'm in quite a hurry. If you don't mind send me a letter. Sesshoumaru said picking up his pace to get away from the man.

"Oh this won't take more than a minute. It's about this food issue I'm having." Lord Asano said trying to keep up with Sesshoumaru.

"My land barely has enough food to feed my people. I can't spare any."

"Oh. I see sorry to bother you." Asano said his voice full of disappointment. "Lord Pemberton!" He shouted after the Lord of the Eastern lands.

* * *

Mei Lyn moaned when she woke up. Her stomach was killing her.

"How did we manage to eat that much?" Kat moaned rolling over on the bed. "My tummy hurts.

"Your tummy? Who say's tummy anymore?" Mei Lyn said getting out of the bed. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth."

"Me too." Kat said following Mei Lyn down the steps to the bathroom.

"Do you have a brush I can barrow." Kat asked stopping outside the door.

"Yeah. Here." Mei Lyn said opening a drawer and handed Kat a brush.

After the two finished getting dressed and ready the walked outside to go for a walk.

"We should go visit Kouga and Sesshoumaru just for today." Kat said staring off into the distance as they walked down towards the graveyard.

"Well let's go then. Larry isn't here to yell at us." Mei Lyn said quickly turning around on the road.

"We haven't seen them in so long." Kat smiled running back up the road after Mei Lyn.

* * *

"Rin! Get over here now!" Kouga shouted chasing after the nude girl.

"Kouga!" Uni yelled up the stairs.

"What is it Uni?" Kouga siged watching Rin run around the corner.

"You have visitors." Uni said slowly making her way up the stairs.

"Thanks Uni." Kouga said sliding down the railing landing infront of Kat and Mei Lyn. "Kat! Mei Lyn! I'm so glad to see you two! I have a favor to ask you." He smirked putting his arms around their shoulders leading them up the stairs.

"And what would that be?" Kat asked trying to squirm away from Kouga.

"I have a little pest problem that needs to be taken care of. I know you fine young ladies will be able to handle it." Kouga said leading them around the corner that Rin had dissapeared behind earlier.

"What would that be Kouga?" Mei Lyn siged

"You know Rin. Well, she's running around here naked. I can't control that thing. Think you can help? Sesshoumaru trusted me to take care of her and I lost her." Kouga said in a pleading tone.

"No problem. Point me in her direction and I'll handle it." Mei Lyn smiled.

"You go that way and I'll go this way. Kouga you just chase her to one of us." Kat smiled.

* * *

Sesshoumaru quickly ran through the woods back to his home.

He silently walked into the house and closed the door so nobody would hear him. He crept through the mansion trying to find Kouga or Rin. Jumping when something ran into his legs.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't want to take a bath." Rin pouted.

"Come on." Sesshoumaru sighed picking her up.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kouga, Mei Lyn, and Kat all shouted when they turned the corner.

"Some babysitting job you did Kouga." Sesshoumaru setting Rin down into a hot spring. "Mai. Wash her up make sure she doesn't run away again." Sesshoumaru mumbled to a maid that was folding laundry.

"Your human child's wild and out of control." Kouga said shutting the door to the hotsprings behind him.

"She just doesn't like you because _your_ wolves killed her." Sesshoumaru said for once walking with the group.

"So how have you guys been?" Kat said quickly changing the subject.

"Dead." Kouga mumbled earning odd glances from Kat and Mei Lyn.

"Annoyed by certain wolves." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"So what's with all the people building what looks to be a tree stand in our tree?" Mei Lyn asked trying to hold back a yawn.

"Kouga's doing. He's in love with you Kat. He want's to know if you'll have his pups." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"I do not!" Kouga shouted pushing Sesshoumaru into a wall. "That's how you feel about Mei Lyn!"

"Boys!" Uni shouted pulling Kouga off of Sesshoumaru who just stood there laughing at Kouga.

"You're such a child." Sesshoumaru laughed.

"You know...It's kind of scary when he laughs." Mei Lyn whispered to Kat.

"He's always so seirous." Kat whispered back.

"I can hear you." Sesshoumaru said putting his emotionless mask back up.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Kouga said pulling out of Uni's grip on his arm.

"You don't have to worry any more Uni. Your grandson and I promise that we'll get along the rest of the day. If we try to kill each other we've got these two girls to stop up." Sesshoumaru said elbowing Kouga in the ribs.

"Yeah we promise." Kouga mumbled rubbing his ribs where Sesshoumaru had just elbowed him.

Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Kat, and Mei Lyn sat gathered around a pond talking and laughing.

"Oh look at that the first snow." Kat smiled looking up at the sky.

"I wonder if it's snowing at home." Mei Lyn said looking at the sky with Kat.

"What's so great about snow?" Sesshoumaru whispered to Kouga who only shrugged his shoulders.

"We should probaby be heading back home soon." Kat sighed leaning against Kouga.

"Oh no! She doens't love you anymore Kouga she wants to leave you." Sesshoumaru joked.

"Shut up." Kouga growled wrapping his arm around Kat's shoulder.

"No, we just can't stay long this time. You should be glad we even came to visit you at all today." Kat said staring into the pond.

"So...Uni's your grandmother eh?" Mei Lyn said finally looking away from the sky.

"Yeah. She left our tribe to help her best friend's daughter with her son." Kouga sighed. "I never new her because she lived here so i never got into the habbit of calling her grandma."

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin said happily skipping over to the group sitting around the pond.

"Rin. Where's Mai?" Sesshoumaru asked the small girl who was now sitting in Mei Lyn's lap.

"Over there." Rin said pointing to the blonde maid who was turning to walk back into the mansion.

"We should be going now." Mei Lyn said pulling her jacket closer around her.

"Where are you going to go?" Rin asked getting off of Mei Lyn's lap so she could stand up.

"We gotta head home. We'll be back soon." Mei Lyn smiled patting the girl on her head.

"Lets go." Sesshoumaru said walking inside.


	27. Chapter 27

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

"Time for you to go to bed." Sesshoumaru said walking into Rin's bedroom.

"But I'm not sleepy!" Rin said jumping on her bed.

"What do I have to do to get you to go to sleep?" Sesshoumaru said catching her in midjump. He laid her down in the bed and pulled the blankets up over her.

"Sing me a song and I'll go to sleep!" Rin shouted happily sitting up.

Sesshoumaru sighed pushing her back down. "If I sing to you and you don't go to sleep you're on your own."

Rin immediately stopped moving around and closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru let out a small sigh annoyed at how a human child could get him to do just about anything she asked. Slowly he began to sing. "Hold me, hold me, Never let me go until you've told me, told me. What I want to know and then just hold me, hold me. Make me tell you I'm in love with you. Thrill me, thrill me, Walk me down the lane where shadows will be, will be, Hiding lovers just the same as we'll be we'll be, When you make me tell you I love you. They told me be sensible with your new love, Don't be fooled thinking this is the last you'll find. But they nevr stood in the dark with you love, When you take me in your arms and drive me slowly out of my mind. Kiss me, kiss me, And when you do I'll Know that you will miss me, miss me, If we ever say adieu so kiss me, kiss me, Make me tell you I'm in love with you." Sesshoumaru smiled down at Rin before quietly walking out of the room.

* * *

Kat sat on her sofa watching tv listening to Allen and his friends laughing upstairs. In the kitchen she could hear her mom cooking dinner and her dad playin with Lizzy.

Kat sighed. 'Everyone has somethin to do but me. I wonder what Kouga's doing right now. Him and Sesshoumaru are probably trying to rip each other apart right now.' Kat smiled at the thought of Kouga. She was too lost in her thoughts to notice her brother and his friends walk into the living room.

"What's wrong with you? What are you smiling about?" Bob asked giving Kat odd looks.

"It's none of your business." Kat said blushing.

"Leave her alone." Allen said sitting down on the floor. "It's our turn to watch tv."

"Fine." Kat mumbled picking Puffy up and walked into her room.

* * *

Mei Lyn stared out the window sighing. It was too cold for her to pratice shooting her arrows and she was so bored. She walked up to her room and turned on her computer. She stared at her computer's background fighting back the tears. She looked at the picture of her parents getting angry with herself for crying. She promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore.

She let out a startled cry of suprise when she looked at her mother in the picture. 'One of Sesshoumaru's maids. What was her name?' Quickly pushing her thoughts from her head she changed from her pajamas to a pair of grey sweatpants with a hoodie with the schools logo on it. Running down stairs she slipped on her shoes and ran to Kat's house.

"Mei Lyn, this is quite a suprise what can we do for you?" Drew asked opening the door.

"Hello Mr. Kiddo. Is Kat here?" Mei Lyn said trying to catch her breath.

"Yes come on inside. Let me go get here." Drew said running up the stiars.

"What's up?" Kat said walking down the stairs.

"I have a question about when we went to see Sesshoumaru and Kouga." Mei Lyn whispered so Kat's parent's wouldn't hear her.

"Mom, do you mind if I go to Mei Lyn's for a little?" Kat said walking out into the Kitchen.

"Only for a few hours. We have to visit your grandparents tomorrow." Lori said setting Lizzy on the floor.

"Thanks mom. I'll be back later." Kat said putting on her shoes.

They walked back to Mei Lyn's home in silence.

"So what's up?" Kat asked kicking off her shoes when she stepped into the house.

"Do you remember what the maid who gave Rin a bath?" Mei Lyn asked walking up to her room.

"Yeah. What about it?" Kat said following Mei Lyn.

"What did she look like?"

"She had blonde hair that's all I really remember." Kat gasped when she looked at the picture that Mei Lyn showed her. "It can't be!"

* * *

"I told you that human child was a burden." Kouga said reading a book in the library. "Why do you keep her with you anyways?"

Sesshoumaru stared out the window before speaking. "I don't know. She was interesting at first. She tried to help me when I was injured during a battle with Inuyasha. I didn't need her help. She died but something made me bring her back. And then she followed me. I slowly grew to care for her. That's why I keep her I guess."

"You've gone soft. You first care for a human child as if she was one of your own, and now you care for another human girl." Kouga laughed turning the page in his book.

"I guess I have more of my father in me than I'd like." Sesshoumaru sighed. "But don't forget Kouga. You have feelings for a human gril also."

"I know. It's not right for us to be like this Sesshoumaru."

"I know. We just better pray that nobody finds out that they're our weakness." Sesshoumaru sighed looking at Kouga.

"We have to stop this. We can't see them anymore Sesshoumaru. We can't allow them to come here anymore." Kouga said slaming his book shut.


	28. Chapter 28

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

Mei Lyn laid in her bed for hours staring up at the ceiling. 'That's it! I've got to go back. I need to see who his maid was. But I can't go alone and Kat's not going to be home tomorrow.' She sighed rolling over in her bed. 'Lei's coming home tomorrow. Maybe she'll go with me.'

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk trying to focus on the scrool in front of him. Kouga's words kept entering his mind. Could he really find a way to keep Mei Lyn and Kat from coming to their time? Were they in any danger if they came here? He slowly stood up and walked out of the Mansion. He kept walking he didn't know where he was going. When he finally stopped he was standing at the base of the treestand.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Kouga said pulling Sesshoumaru from his thoughts.

"What are you doing up there?" Sesshoumaru said jumping up into the tree stand with Kouga.

"Nothing. Thinking. I don't really know." Kouga sighed

"They're not going to come here tonight. Let's go back and get some rest." Sesshoumaru said putting a hand on Kouga's shoulder.

Kouga sighed standing up. "They're digging us an early grave."

* * *

Mei Lyn woke up hearing Larry and Lei laughing. She forced herself from her bed and made her way downstairs.

"Good morning did we wake you up?" Larry said pouring food in Sweet Pea's dish.

"Yeah, but it's ok." Mei Lyn yawned pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I have to run into work. Leave me a note if you go anywhere." Larry said walking up to his room to get dressed.

"Lei, you wanna go back to see Sesshoumaru?" Mei Lyn whispered.

"Who?" Lei asked picking up the paper.

"Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's older brother." Mei Lyn said sitting down at the table with her.

"Sure I'll go see Inuyasha. I miss him."

"Ok but as long as we stop to see Sesshoumaru. I think he knows something about my mother." Mei Lyn mumbled.

"I'll see you two grils later." Larry shouted walking out the door.

"Leave Larry a note saying we went to a different time era." Lei joked.

"I'll leave him a note saying we went with Kat somewhere." Mei Lyn said grabbing a pen and paper.

"I'll meet you outside." Lei said pulling on a pink jacket and blue boots.

"That doesn't match!" Mei Lyn yelled after her. She finished writing the note and ran up stairs pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans and a red turtle neck shirt. She pulled her black jacket out of her closet and ran downstairs trying to put on her black boots as she ran.

* * *

Kat leaned her head against the car window, watching the trees whiz by. She really didn't want to go to her grandparent's house. She loved them, but they were incredibly boring, and now she was even farther away from Kouga. No matter what she did, she couldn't get him off of her mind. Kat pulled out her yellow portable CD player and popped in her Utada cd. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine that Kouga was doing at that exact moment.

* * *

Mei Lyn climbed out of the tree stand and waited for Lei at the bottom.

"Let's go. I need to talk to Sesshoumaru." Mei Lyn said walking through the woods towards the mansion.

"I'll meet you later. I wanna go talk to Inuyasha." Lei said walking another direction.

"Lei! You don't know where he is! I'll get Sesshoumaru to take you to him!" Mei Lyn shouted after her. "You're so stubborn!" She sighed as she continued to walk alone towards Sesshoumaru's home.

She walked up the the familiar doors and knocked loudly. She waited expecting to be greeted by Uni but instead she was greeted by an angry Kouga. "What do you want?" He growled looking at Mei Lyn.

"Is Sesshoumaru here? I really need to talk to him." Mei Lyn said stepping back away from Kouga.

"Yeah he's here. I don't think you want to talk to him right now. He'll kill you on the spot if you say anything wrong. Look at what he did!" Kouga said holding up a bloddy hand.

"Maybe you want to get that checked out by Uni or Jaken." Mei Lyn said looking at the blood running down his arm.

"Nah, I'm fine. Where's Kat?" Kouga said noticing that she wasn't with her for once.

"She's visiting her grandparents. Would you please take me to Sesshoumaru?" Mei Lyn said stepping inside.

* * *

About two hours later, Kat's parents pulled up to a quaint little house. It was painted a bright white, with blue shutters on the windows. The front lawn was perfectly manaquered, and the garden looked picture perfect. Kat threw her CD player back into her bag and got out of the car.

Her cousin, Hoshiko, who was three years older than Kat, ran up to her and hugged her. "Hey, cuz. I missed you!" She said, squeezing Kat.

"I missed you too, Hoshiko. Please, put me down." Kat laughed.

Hoshiko set Kat down and wrapped her arm around Kat's shoulders. "I know you have some stories to tell me, so let's hurry up inside." Kat and Hoshiko ran upstairs and into Hoshiko's room. Kat sat down on the bed and sighed. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Well, nothing. Just trying to survive my senior year." Kat replied.

"Just wait till you're in college." Hoshiko laughed. She continued to talk about her experiences in college, Kat nodding every once in awhile, not really listening. "Hey, Kat, got something on your mind?"

Kat blinked a few times. "Sorry, I zoned out there."

"It's ok. What were you thinking about?" Hoshiko asked, excited.

"A boy." Kat mumbled, blushing.

"Do tell!" Hoshiko giggled. "What does he look like?"

"He has long black hair and icy blue eyes. His name is Kouga." Kat replied.

"Where did you meet him?" Hoshiko asked.

"He's a friend of a friend." Kat answered. "I haven't seen him in awhile. It's hard to get him off my mind."

Hoshiko giggled. "You're in love!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Kat laughed.

Hoshiko and Kat talked for the rest of the evening about boys and other girly things. Before Kat knew it, it was time to head back home. As she got back into the car, Kat waved to her cousin. "Bye, Hoshiko. Don't forget to IM me!" She yelled.

"Don't worry, I won't. You got to keep me updated!" Hoshiko grinned.

The drive back home seemed to take forever. Kat looked out the window and smiled. She would get to see Kouga soon, and this made her extremely happy.

* * *

Sesshoumaru kneeled down in a room behind the library. Nobody knew of this room except for Rin she discovered it when she was playing one day.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and began to pray. He didn't know why but it calmed his nerves somehow. He was deep in prayer when he heard a gentle knock at the door. Sighing he stood up and left the room. He made sure the door was well hidden behind a large tapestry before sitting at a desk. "Enter." He said in a cold emotionless tone.

"Umm. Sesshoumaru?" Mei Lyn said walkign into the library.

"Yes." He said looking up at her releived that he wouldn't have to put up with Kouga again. He did feel bad for jamming that knife in his hand but he deserved it for bad mouthing Rin.

"I have a question about one of your maids." She said sitting down in the chair across the desk. It made her feel like she was at school. Sitting in the principal's office haveing one of their heart to heart talks that just annoyed her to no end. So what if her parent's were dead. There's nothing Mr. Nick could do to bring them back so why bother trying?

"Which one." Sesshoumaru said studying her face. She seemed so distracted.

"The one that gave Rin a bath the other day. What was her name and when did she start working for you?"

"She started working here over the summer. I found her washed up on a shore. She was half dead when I found her. Her name's Mai. Why do you ask?"

"She looked like my mother that's all. I thought that she may have some how ended up here with my father and Lei's parents...oh my gosh. Lei! She ran off I've got to go find her." Mei Lyn said quickly standing up.

"You can't go out there on you own. It's not safe." Sesshoumaru said standing up. "I'll go with you."

"Thanks, I was going to ask you if you'd take us to see Inuyasha anyways." Mei Lyn slyly smiled.

"No way. I refuse to take you to him." Sesshoumaru said stubbornly.

"Come on you can hide in the trees. You don't need to fight him everytime you see him." Mei Lyn said pulling on Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Don't do this to me." Sesshoumaru wined.

"Don't be such a baby. Lets go." Mei Lyn said walking out of the mainson followed by a reluctant Sesshoumaru.

They quickly found Lei thanks to Sesshoumaru's help.

"Go talk to him. You've got five minutes." Sesshoumaru grumbled sitting down in a patch of moss.

"Go on Lei. We'll be waiting here for you." Mei Lyn said pushing Lei forward. "Thanks Sesshoumaru." She smiled sitting down beside him resting her head on his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sesshoumaru said startled by her actions.

"Nothing why?"

"Never mind." Sesshoumrau sighed. "Maybe you should go talk to _Mai_ yourself. _Mei_ Lyn."

"Sesshoumaru! What do you think you're doing here!" Inuyasha shouted walking into the woods.

"I'm not here to start a fight with you. I'm not in the mood to fight with you today." Sesshoumaru sighed fighting the urge to stand up and rip Inuyasha's throat out. "I'm only here because they asked me to bring them to you."

"Since when do you take orders from humans?" Inuyasha smirked.

"You you ungreatful little..." Sesshoumaru growled standing up.

"Lets go!" Lei shouted running past the two brothers.

"Sesshoumaru come on." Mei Lyn said tugging at his arm.

"You lucked out this time little brother." Sesshoumaru growled walking away from Inuyasha and his friends.


	29. Chapter 29

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

Kat yawned attempting to stretch in the small car. She looked at the clock and sighed. It was ten she was normally in bed at this time on a school night. She sighed letting her mind drift to pleasent thoughts of her and Kouga.

* * *

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I've got to go. I've got school tomorrow and Lei's upset over something." Mei Lyn said walking to the tree stand.

"Don't come back here ever again. You and Kat can't come back." Sesshoumaru said his voice barely above a whisper.

"What did you say?" Mei Lyn said in shock. Had she just heard him correctly?

"You have to leave. You and your friends can never come back here." Sesshoumaru said his voice emotionless.

Mei Lyn fought back the tears climbing up the ladder. She glanced back one last time before returning to her own time.

"Lei what happened?" Mei Lyn said following Lei into the house.

"Inuyasha was with Kagome!" Lei cried shoving her head into the couch pillow.

"Don't be such a baby about it. We're never allowed to go back there anyways." Mei Lyn sighed. "It's late. I'm going to bed. Don't be up too late."

Lei Sighed as she climbed the stairs to her room. She was thankful to be home. Just a few houses up the road was Mei Lyn's house. Her way to see Kouga. She happily sighed plopping down into her bed. She quickly fell asleep dreaming about her and Kouga.

* * *

Sesshoumaru slowly walked into his mansion giving Rin a small smile.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Where were you today? You were gone for such a long time!" Rin shouted hugging his leg.

"I was out with a friend. Nothing to worry about. Where is Kouga and Mai?" Sesshoumaru said resting his hand on Rins head.

"Kouga's in the library and Mai's washing clothes." Rin said walking next to Sesshoumaru.

"Why don't you head up to bed? It's getting late. I'll be up in a little while to check on you." Sesshoumaru said leading Rin up the stairs.

"Ok." She yawned walking up the stairs.

Sesshoumaru watched her as she walked down the hall to her room. He turned and walked into the library and sat down at a table across from Kouga.

"Yes?" Kouga said his nose buryed in his book.

"They are going to come here and murder me. I told Mei Lyn her and Kat aren't allowed to come back here. She cried and left. They are going to come here and hunt me down." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"You should have waited for them to be together that way we could have told them together." Kouga said glancing up from his book.

"I have to go talk to Mai." Sesshoumaru said standing up. He walked out of the room down the endless halls to the wash area.

"Mai. I have a few questions to ask you." Sesshoumaru said walking up to her.

"What would you like to ask me MiLord?" Mai said her blonde curls tumbling over her shoulders as she bowed before Sesshoumaru.

"Do you have a family?" Sesshoumaru said making eye contact with the maid.

"I have a daughter. My husband passed away." Mai said trying to look away from his peircing stare.

"A daughter?"

"Yes MiLord."

"And what is your real name?" Sesshoumaru said his voice calm and quiet.

Mai bowed her head. "My real name's Kita. Why do you ask MiLord?"

"A friend wanted to know. I don't really care." Sesshoumaru said leaving the room.

Sesshoumaru walked down the long boring halls trying to find Kouga. Like he had Guessed Kouga was still sitting in the same seat reading the same book in the libary.

"Do you want to hear something interesting?" Sesshoumaru said taking the seat across from Kouga.

"Sure. I guess Ican take a break from this book." Kouga mumbled marking his place before closing the book. "So what's up?"

"You know the maid Mai?"

"Yeah why?"

"She might be Mei Lyn's mother."

"What? You shouldn't joke about something like that." Kouga said sitting up.

* * *

Mei Lyn slowly walked to gym class with Kat. The two girls stopped at their lockers to grab their gym bags before running down the now empty halls.

"I can't beleive they aren't going to let us go back there." Mei Lyn mumbled grabbing her gym suit out of her bag.

"Well they just care about us I guess. They probably have a good reason for not wanting us to go there don't you think? I mean Kouga wouldn't do that to me...would he?"

"I don't care what they say. I'm going back there this weekend. Are you coming with me?

After changing the grils followed the rest of the group down to the gym to play golf. The next few days seemed to take forever.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kouga sat in the snow watching Rin play in the snow that had laid over night.

"I miss being that young. We had some good times." Kouga smirked laying back in the snow.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. He quietly sat watching Rin playing until getting hit in the back of the head by a snow ball. "Kouga, you are lucky I'm tired and not in a bad mood." Sesshoumaru sighed brushing the clumps of snow out of his long silver hair.

"Come on, don't be such a party pooper." Kouga frowned throwing another snowball at Sesshoumaru.

"Knock it off Kouga!" Sesshoumaru shouted.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Kouga laughined throwing another one.

"I'm going to-" Sesshoumaru was cut off when getting pelted in the face by another snow ball.

"Don't throw snow balls at Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin shouted throwing a snow ball at Kouga.

"You little rat." Kouga laughed gently throwing a snow ball at Rin

Within seconds Kouga and Rin were throwing snowballs at each other covering each other in snow.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the scene before quickly dissapearing into the house.

* * *

Mei Lyn and Kat quickly ran home on Friday. "I'll met youat the side of you house in ten minutes." Kat panted running towards her house.

Mei Lyn nodded and continued to run to her house. "Hey Larry!" She shouted as she ran up the steps to her room. She quickly tossed clothes into a bag. She threw her clothes on a stand by the door and walked into the kitchen. "Larry Kat and I are gonna go camping for the weekend. I'll be back on Sunday ok?"

"No. You aren't going." Larry said typing numbers into a calculator.

"Why? We're going up to her cabin. We'll be fine. I already told her I could go. We're leaving in five minutes!" Mei Lyn wined.

"You've been spending too much time with her." Larry grumbled as he continued to pay bills.

"Larry! Please! Just this weekend then I won't do anything for the next few weekends." Mei Lyn said sitting down at the other end of the table.

"Fine do what you want but don't be asking me for money." Larry mumbled.

"Oh thank you so much." Mei Lyn said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you on Sunday."

Mei Lyn quickly pulled on her jacket and ran outside to meet Kat.

"You ready? It's freezing out here." Kat mumbled buttoning up her brown jacket.

"Yeah. Let's go." Mei Lyn said opening the door.


	30. Chapter 30

Nope don't own Inuyasha...sorry this took so long elyse...yeah i'm still too lazy to use spell check

* * *

"Wait. Maybe you should bring your bow and arrows? After all they said not to go back. Why would they do that if they didn't have a good reason? Maybe someone's after them and they want us to be safe?" Kat said looking into the darkness of the room.

"Fine. I'll get my bow, but who knows they might be in love with other women." Mei Lyn sighed before jogging into the house. "I forgot my bow and arrows. Kat wants me to teach her how to use them." Mei Lyn mumbled to Larry while grabbing them from the hunting closet.

"Alright." Larry said scratching his white beard.

Mei Lyn quickly rejoined Kat at the side of the house and walked into the darkness. They slowly started walking the all too familiar path to Sesshoumaru's home when they heard a twig snap behind them. Kat glanced over her shoulder and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mei Lyn." She whispered tugging at her friend's arm

"What?" Mei Lyn said turning around. She gasped. "Mr. Brodie? But you're..."

"Dead." The tall man finished. "Mei Lyn. Kat. What would you two young ladies be doing out in a forest such as this one and exactly how did you get here?"

"We umm..." Was all Mei Lyn could say looking at Kat for help.

"We're trying to find someone and we don't even know exactly how we got here." Kat said frowning slightly.

The man smirked. "Well, come this way you can rest at my home. Where is Lei?"

"She's at home. She didn't feel like coming with us." Mei Lyn mumbled. "Everyonedied intheplane crash. How did you manage to live? What about my mom or dad or your wife?"

"Your mother survived, but she was kidnapped by an evil lord. I'm sure you noticed by now that we aren't even in our time era. The lord of the lands took her and made her his slave. I managed to escape. It isn't safe for you two girls to be running around." Mr. Brodie said running his hand through his oily black hair.

* * *

Sesshoumaru slowly walked up to Mai. "You said you have a daughter. What's her name?"

The woman jumped droping the tray she was carring. "Lord Sesshoumaru! You caught me off guard. I'm sorry. What did you ask?"

"Your daughter's name. What is it?" Sesshoumaru stated his staring at the woman.

"Mei. Her name's Mei." Mai replied setting the stuff that was spilled back onto the tray.

"I see. Excuse me." Sesshoumaru sighed as he walked from the room. He walked down the halls to his study shocked to see Kouga sitting at his desk.

"Took you long enough." Kouga sighed sitting up. "Did you catch wiff of it yet?"

"What?"

"Kat and Mei Lyn don't seem too thrilled to listen to you when you tell them to keep away. I caught their scent while I was outside earlier. But it's very faint now." Kouga said trying to balance Sesshoumaru's pen on his nose.

"Lets look into it then. You remember when I said that my maid Mai might be Mei Lyn's mother?" Sesshoumaru said narrowing his eyes at Kouga.

"Yeah what about it?"

"It has to be her. She said her daughter's name is Mei. And will you please get my pen off of your nose." Sesshoumaru snapped.

"You know how many other females there are out there who have blonde hair like hers named Mei? Plus she said Mei. Not Mei Lyn."

"Mei can be short for Mei Lyn! You call me Sess instead of Sesshoumaru much to my distaste."

"Yeah well you'll just have to get over that.What are we waiting for lets go find Kat and Mei Lyn. For all we know they could be in deep trouble or they can be dead." Kouga said setting the pen back down by Sesshoumaru's ink bottle.

"Yes, lets be off. I wouldn't want to waste another minute of keeping you away from your woman." Sesshoumaru smirked walking out of the study.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin greeted happily.

"Uni, watch Rin. Kouga and I have some business to attend to. We shouldn't be gone too long but you never know." Sesshoumaru ordered giving Rin a small smirk before walking outside.

"See ya later kid." Kouga waved following Sesshoumaru out the doors.

"You take land I'll take air." Sesshoumaru mumbled walking away from Kouga.

"Stay in hearing range incase we need to tell each other something." Kouga said before running off into the forest.

* * *

Kat and Mei Lyn sat down in a small hut just outside of a village. Mei Lyn giggled when she heard Kat's stomach growl breaking the silence in the hut.

"Mr. Brodie has been gone for quite sometime now. I wonder where he could have gone to." Kat said ignoring Mei Lyn's lauging.

"I don't know but we've gotta get to Sesshoumaru and Kouga. Lets go." Mei Lyn said grabbing her stuff as she stood up.

Kat gathered up her stuff and proceeded to follow Mei Lyn outside.

"Where do you think you two girls are going?" Mr. Brodie said scowling at the girls.

"We have to find our friends." Mei Lyn said elbowing Kat to get her to say something else.

"You two aren't going anywhere." The man said taking a step towards the girls.

"Scare him off with your bow." Kat whispered into her ear.

Doing as she was told Mei Lyn began to reach for an arrow.

"Don't even think about it." Mr. Bordie said takign another step forward. He jumped forward knocking the bow from Mei Lyn's hands. Mei Lyn quickly tried to scramble to her feet to grab the bow but again it was knocked away by Mr. Bordie.

"Kat! Get the bow!" Mei Lyn yelled.

Kat quickly ran to the bow and picked it up. She began to blindly swing it at Mr. Brodie who was now walking towards her.

* * *

"Something isn't right." Kouga mumbled as he ran through the forest in the shadow of AhUn.

"Kouga! You were right they're straigh ahead I can smell them. We should hurry!" Sesshoumaru shouted kicking AhUn in the side. "Go faster you lazy excuse for a dragon."

AhUn continued at the same pace as before and growled at Sesshoumaru.

"Don't give me that attitude. If I were Rin you'd be going as fast as you could." Sesshoumaru sighed kicking the dragon in the side again.

"Since when do you argue with your pets?" Kouga shouted up to Sesshoumaru.

"Since when do you listen in on conversations that don't concern you?" Sesshoumaru snaped.

* * *

Kat began to scream and back up. Stumbling over a tree root she fell dropping the bow. She looked up with horror in her eyes as Mr. Brodie stoodabove her raising a hand. 


	31. Chapter 31

Nope don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

Kat squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the blow. Time seemed to stop she heard a sickening cracking sound before opening her eyes again.

Kouga stood above her smiling at her. "You ok?"

"Yeah, but..." she gasped in horror when she noticed Mr. Brodie's body on the ground behind Kouga his head twisted in an odd position.

"Don't worry about him. He had it coming spreading lies about Sesshoumaru and making a deal with the Lord of the Northern Lands." Kouga said helping her to her feet.

"You ok Mei Lyn?" Kat said walking up beside her and Sesshoumaru.

"I'm fine how are you?"

"I'm ok, but I think that we should have listened for once." Kat mumbled.

"Let's get back home. Mei Lyn, you and Kat can ride AhUn back. Rin will be pleased to see you." Sesshoumaru said tugging on AhUn's reins.

"I don't think AhUn likes you very much Sess." Kouga laughed at Sesshoumaru's poor attempts to get the dragon to move.

"You know what...I don't like AhUn very much anymore." Sesshoumaru mumbled giving AhUn a dirty look before lifting Mei Lyn up on his back. "I just wanna go home. You and Kat can take your time I'm leaving now." with that Sesshoumaru sprinted off into the woods leaving Kouga, Kat, and AhUn behind.

"Wait Sesshoumaru! What about AhUn!" Kouga shouted grabing AhUn's reins.

"Just leave 'em." Sesshoumaru shouted before he was out of hearing range.

"Sorry AhUn, but Sesshoumaru said to leave you so leave you I must. Let's go Kat." Kouga said allowing Kat to climb up onto his back.

* * *

Mei Lyn paced back and forth in the room her and Kat had stayed in everytime they visited.

"What's with you." Kat said walking into the room.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore. Wonder if I'm wrong and she's not my mother just someone who looks like her? I'll feel like a total idiot and I'd never be able to show my face here again." Mei Lyn said laying down on the bed covering her eyes with her arm.

"If you don't you'll never know. Mr. Brodie said your mother was alive and a slave to Sesshoumaru so it has to be her." Kat smiled sitting down on the bed beside her.

"I don't own slaves. I have maids not slaves." Sesshoumaru said in a bored monotoned voice from the doorway.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Kat glared.

Sesshoumaru glared back at Kat before walking into the room. "What was your mother's name?"

Mei Lyn lifted her arm slightly off of her face so she could look at Sesshoumaru. "Her name was Kita why?"

"Come. Kat Kouga wishes to speak with you. He's in his room." Sesshoumaru said leading Mei Lyn from the room.

* * *

Kat quicky jumped off the bed and walked down the halls to Kouga's room. She quielty pushed open his door and sat down on his bed. "You wanted to see me?"

"I was bored and this book's getting really lame." Kouga said setting his book down on the desk in his room.

"How'd you know that Mei Lyn and I were in trouble?"

"We're demons. We just know these things. You wanna go for a walk through the gardens or something?"

"I'd like that very much." Kat smiled standing up grabbing Kouga's hand.

"Don't you two make an adorable couple." Uni smiled at the two as they walked down the hall towards the gardens.

* * *

"Ukaran, tell Mai that I need to speak with her in my study now." Sesshoumaru said to the servent that walked past.

"Yes sir." Ukaran bowed.

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk in his study watching Mei Lyn bite her nails. "Quit that." he sighed.

"I can't help it. I always bite my nails when I'm nervous."

"It's your mother. You can't be too nervous. You've known her your whole life. I'll be here the whole time if you want me to."

"Thanks Sesshoumaru." Mei Lyn said inturuped by a gentle knock at the door.

"Enter." Sesshoumaru said in his voice cold and emotionless voice.

"You wanted to see me MiLord." Mai bowed.

"No. She wanted to see you." Sesshoumaru said pointing to Mei Lyn who was sitting on the small couch against the wall.

"Mei!" Mai shouted rushing over to the girl pulling her into a hug.

"Mom. I missed you so much." Mei Lyn cried.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to the door. "I'll leave you two alone." He said before quietly leaving.

* * *

Kouga and Kat wondered through the gardens hand in hand talking and laughing.

"So when do you...what's the word you used...oh yeah. Graduate?" Kouga said pulling Kat onto a nearby snow covered bench with him.

"Ina few more months. Why do you miss me not being here that much?" Kat smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Kouga mumbled kissing the top of her head. "You and Mei Lyn make life a bit more interesting around here. You two are always causing trouble." Kouga laughed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked down the halls to Rin's room. He gently knocked on the door before going in.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin said dropping herdolls to give him a hug.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he knelt down and for the first time returned a hug. "You guys are making me go soft." He mumbled causing Rin to break out into a fit of giggles. "Don't get used to that."

* * *

Mei Lyn and her mother sat in Sesshoumaru's study and talked until Kouga and Kat walked in.

"What are you two doing in here and where's Sesshoumaru? Mai shouldn't you be cleaning or something?" Kouga said sitting in Sesshoumaru's seat behind his desk.

"Yes sir." Mai said giving Mei Lyn one last hug before walking out.

"Sesshoumaru didn't say where he was goin. Thanks by the way I haven't talked to my mother in so long because I thougtht she was dead and you make her go and do work. You're such a jerk." Mei Lyn yelled storming out of the room and down the hall.

"What's her problem?" Kouga asked looking over at Kat.

"That maid is her mother. She was going on a trip and the plane she was in crashed there were no survivors. But somehow she ended up here. You just sent her mother whom she hasn't seen in months to work. I'd be pretty mad at you too if I was her." Kat said. "I'm gonna go talk to her." Kat gave him a quick kiss before following Mei Lyn down the hall.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked back into his study and glared at the man in his seat. "Kouga what are you doing."

"I'm trying to ruin your ass groove." Kouga joked

"Get out of my seat now. I have work to do."

"I have a questionabout the girls for you."

"Fine what?"

"Do you plan on letting them stay here? Because I really really like Kat and I want her to stay here." Kouga pleaded.

"Kouga you and Kat are free to make your own decisions. I can't stop you."

"What about you and Mei Lyn. Do you plan on letting her stay here."

"She's also free to make her own decisions." Sesshoumaru sighed rubbing his temples.

"Oh by the way...I pissed her off so you might want to watch out. She might take her wrath out on you. See ya later." Kouga said walking out of the room.

"Kouga! Wait!" Sesshoumaru called after him.

"Yeah what do you want?" Kouga repiled poking his head back into the room.

"Tell Rin I lost AhUn. That damned thing never came back. Tell her I'll take her out to find him later."

"Why me? You're the one who told me to leave that thing there."

"Yeah but you made Mei Lyn angry. I'm gonna have to deal with that because of you. It's only fair that you go deal with Rin for me." Sesshoumaru smirked at Kougas frown.


	32. Chapter 32

Nope don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

Mei Lyn silently walked through the woods until she came to the tree stand that Kouga and Sesshoumaru desperatly tried to build.

"Aww don't tell me you're ready to go home already. We just got here you just talked to your mother and I'm sure you've got a lot of catching up to do." Kat said walking up behind her.

"I'm not sure. Part of me wants to stay but...part of me's ready to go home." she sighed. "Kouga's such an ass how can you stand him?"

"He's nice to me. I'm sure he didn't realize that was your mom. Come on let's go back." Kat smiled walking back to the mansion with Mei Lyn behind her.

"Maybe we should go get AhUn. He still hasn't gone back yet has he?"

"I'm not sure. Let's go find out. Race ya!" Kat said running through the woods to where they left AhUn.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Rin walked through the woods to where they had left AhUn earlier.

"There he is Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin shouted running towards the sleeping dragon.

Sesshoumaru glared as Mei Lyn and Kat walked into the clearing.

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" Mei Lyn said walking up to him and Rin.

"Getting AhUn. What are you two doing here."

"We're also getting AhUn." Kat said

Sesshoumaru glared at Kat "What's with that attitude you're giving me?"

"I wasn't giving you an attitude! I am now but I wasn't giving you one before." Kat snapped glaring back at Sesshoumaru. Before she knew it she was being pined against a tree by Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru! Let her go!" Mei Lyn said tugging at his arm.

"Don't ever get an attitude with me again because Mei Lyn won't be able to help you." He growled at Kat before letting her go. "Come along Rin."

"Lets go AhUn." Rin smiled as she passed Mei Lyn and Kat.

"You ready to go home now?" Mei Lyn said looking over at Kat.

"Yeah let's go. I'm just gonna leave my clothes here." Kat said walking by Mei Lyn back to the tree stand.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, have you seen Kat?" Kouga shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Her and Mei Lyn were walking out in the woods. They're fine." Sesshoumaru sighed walking into a door.

"What's up with you? You seem a little out of it." Kouga said following Sesshoumaru into the room.

"I'm just tired that's all." Sesshoumaru said sittind down on a red couch.

"Something's been bothering you. You're my best friend...err...you're pretty much my only friend so I know when something's bothering you." Kouga said poking at the fire.

"You sound like a teenager girl." Sesshoumaru frowned picking up a book to read.

"Well, I'm just stating a fact."

"Kouga, Mei Lyn and Kat went back to their own time. I heard them saying they were leaving while Rin and I got AhUn."

"What? Why? Did they say why? Why wouldn't Kat come back to say good bye?" Kouga said turning around to face Sesshoumaru.

"Well, Mei Lyn's mad at you and Kat's mad at me so they left." Sesshoumaru mumbled burying his nose in his book.

* * *

"Are we sure we're ready to leave?" Mei Lyn said climbing up the ladder behind Kat.

"Yeah." She sighed looking down at Mei Lyn.


	33. Chapter 33

Nope don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

The bell rang dismissing all the students out of school. Kat slammed shut her locker and walked up the next aisle to Mei Lyn's locker. "Three more days until Christmas vacation!" She said in a bubbly voice. 

"Yeah, and these day's are gonna be never ending. You still going to Hawaii for Christmas?" Mei Lyn said shoving books into her bookbag.

Kat sighed and kicked the locker next to Mei Lyn's. "Yeah. I don't know who goes to a stupid hot place to celebrate Christmas. I don't want to go. My mom just wants to go so she can visit her stupid sister." She mumbled kicking the locker again.

"You know Derek wouldn't appreciate coming back to school tomorrow to find dents in his locker. And which aunt are you visiting?"

"My favorite aunt in the world. My Aunt Donna." she gave the locker one last kick before letting out a long sigh, "I can't stand that supid bitch. I swear to God she thinks I'm her slave. It's always Kat do this. Kat do that. Kat run down to Grant's house and ask him if we can barrow some water. Our water's not running."

"Ooooh that' sounds like loads of fun." Mei Lyn said sarcastically.

"Yeah but we're leaving right after school and we're only staying until the twenty sixth so we won't be there that long. Will you do me a favor?" Kat said walking outside of the school to the buses.

"I suppose I can do you a favor. If I'm not spending Christmas with Kouga and Sesshoumaru." Mei Lyn said with an impish smile on her face.

"You wouldn't dare do that to me! I was wondering if you would watch Puffy. I'm not allowed to take him with me because my Aunt Donna hates cats. She shoots at them. It's very heart breaking."

"Leave it to me."

* * *

Kouga ploped down on a near by couch and let out a long obnoxious sigh. "They've been gone for sooooooooo long now." 

"Who's they?" Sesshoumaru said scribbling stuff down on a scrool.

"Don't be cute. Kat and Mei Lyn." Kouga snapped.

"They made their choice to leave."

"Yeah but I miss them." Kouga pouted.

"They'll come back when they want."

"You've changed man." Kouga said flopping over to his stomach. "You're so secretive now and you seem really distant lately. What's up?"

"I assure you I haven't changed. I'm not secretive and nothing is up." Sesshoumaru said standing up.

"Where you goin?"

"You're annoying me. I'm going outside into my gardens."

"See you're being secretive." Kouga shouted after him as Sesshoumaru shut the door.

Sesshoumaru walked around in the gardens stopping at the pond. Helooked around to make sure no one was watching him. "Stupid Kouga. He thinks he knows everythign there is to know about me." He slowly reached down and began to scratch his bum.

Kouga snickered from the bushes behind him.

Sesshoumaruturned around quickly and growled in Kouga's general direction.

Kouga jumped out of the bushes and stared at Sesshoumaru. "Dude, that was sick"

"What, like you never scratched your bum?" Sesso asked, raising his eyebrow.

Kouga chuckled. "Not in public."

"You don't like my actions? Then go back to the cave you crawled out of. I'm tired of you living at my home!"

"Why is it because I eat all of your food?"

Sesshoumaru growled tackling Kouga to the ground. The two began to roll around in the snow wresteling each other. After about twenty minutes of fighting the two finally stopped satisfied with the dammage they had done to each other.

"So you wanna go get them?" Sesshoumaru said wiping the blood away from his nose.

"Yeah let's go." Kouga said spittingout blood.

* * *

Kat walked into Larry's house with Puffy in her arms. "Here's Puffy." 

"Ok.He's trained to use a litter box correct?" Mei Lyn said taking the cat off of Kat.

"No. I let him crap all over my bedroom. Yes he's trained to use a litter box you idiot."

"Ok you don't have to be so mean about it. It was only a joke. DoesPuffy get along with other cats? Because Larry's dragging Lei and I to the store."

"Yeah he'll get along with anyone or anything so don't worry about it."

"Don't worry thenPuffy's in good hands. Enjoy your trip." Mei Lyn smiled.

"I'll try. If I don't come back, it's because I went to jail for murdering my aunt." Kat mumbled kissing Puffy on the head before walking out the door.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kouga stood up in the little hole on the side of the house. 

"See ya when I get back Mei Lyn! Take good care of Puffy he's my littlebaby!" Kat shouted.

"Shit get down!" Sesshoumaru whispered pulling Kouga to the ground with him.

"What are we gonna do we came here to get them and Kat's leaving...and wait a minute did she say she had a baby? Is she cheating on me?" Kouga whispered his voice full of panic.

"I'm sure it's just a figure of speech. Don't forgetthis isn't our time." Sesshoumaru whispered standing up followed by Kouga.

"Get down old man!" Kouga said this time pulling Sesshoumaru down.

The two sighed.

"Come on Mei Lyn! Lets go!" Larry shouted getting into his truck.

"I'm comming! Calm down!" Mei Lyn shouted pulling shut the door.

"Just great! Now Mei Lyn's leaving." Sesshoumaru moaned.

"Well, let's go leave them a note." Kouga said walking up to the porch.

Sesshoumaru sighed and rolled his eyes before following Kouga into the dark house. "Kouga where are you going?"

"I'm exploring the house." Kouga said walking up the steps.

Sesshoumaru walked up the steps behind Kouga. "This place is so small."

"Yeah. I think I found Mei Lyn's room. I can smell her scent all over that door." Kouga said pushing open the door. "What the devil was that!" He shouted as something furry ran between his legs.

"It's just a cat." Sesshoumaru said picking the poor cat up by it's tail.

"I don't think it' likes that. Listen to it meow." Kouga said walking into the room. "There's another one in here."

Puffy looked up from his spot on Mei Lyn's bed and meowed at Kouga not bothering to move.

"Are you gonna put that cat down or not? That thing's screeching is driving me nuts." Kouga said giving Sesshoumaru a glare.

"I'll put it down when I feel like it." Sesshoumaru mumbled holding the cat by Kouga's ear just to annoy him.

"I've got it! We'll take the cats back to our time. They'll have to come back." Kouga smirked grabbing a sheet of paper off of Mei Lyn's desk. "Now I just need a pen."

"I think that's what they use to write with." Sesshoumaru said pointing to a pen.

Kouga quickly grabbed it. "Let's see. What should I put. Oh Igot it. We got your cats with us. Come and get them. The Wolf and Dog."

"Can't you just put our names? Do you have to be stupid and put the wolf and dog?" Sesshoumaru sighed.

"It makes it more fun that way." Kouga said laughing as Sweet Pea clawed at Sesshoumaru's face while hissing at him.

"Grab the lazy one on the bed and lets go this thing's pure evil." Sesshoumaru said rubbing hischeek where the cat clawed him.


	34. Chapter 34

Kat rolled over in bed and quickly put her headphones on. She turned the volume up loud enough for the entire house to hear and closed her eyes.

"KAT MARIE KIDDO, GET DOWN HERE AND DO THE DISHES!" Kat heard her Aunt Donna faintly holler up the stairs.

Kat grumbled and threw her headphones off. "Yes, master." She said to herself. "I'm coming!" Kat ran down the stairs into the kitchen. As she started washing the many dishes that had miraculously piled up overnnight, Kat day dreamed of spending time with Kouga and seeing her cat again.

"Kwat wat awe you dwoing?"Lizzy said walking up behind her startling her out of her day dream.

"I'm doing the dishes what does it look like I'm doing?" Kat sighed shoving dishes onto a nearby shelf.

"Can you get me a dwink?" Lizzy smiled.

"Yeah give me a second." Kat sighed drying the last of the dishes. She smiled down at her little sister handing her a juice box. "Take your time drinking that."

Allen sighed walking into the kitchen. "I just want to go home. I hate this place. I just had to cut firewood for a stupid fire that she wants to have then I had to load them onto a log pile but I didn't stack them right so I had to restack them. After that she decided that she wanted them in a totally different spot. So again I had to unstack them and carry them across the yard just to stack the damned things back up. How the hell is this Christmas? It feels like I'm in prison...actually I think prision would be alot better than this hell hole."

"Woah. Allen, calm down. Don't let her hear you use that language." Kat laughed.

"I'm not even allowed ten stupid minutes to write a new song but her stupid kids can run around playing stupid games and go swimming while I cut wood. I'm using the money I brought here to buy a ticket for the next plane home." Allen sighed taking a glass out of Kat's hand. "Mind if I use this. I'm gonna die of thirst if I don't get some water."

"You drank from it you wash it. While you're at it buy me a ticket too." Kat sighed walking out into the living room.

* * *

Sesshoumaruheld Sweet Pea as far away from his body as possible. He stared at the cat's innocent face and sighed. "Why do humans insist on having these furballs as pets?"

Kouga stopped petting Puffy. "I don't know." He mumbled.

"Don't get attached, Kouga." Sesshoumaru warned.

"I can't help it. He's so soft."

"I don't know about you, but I'm starved. I'm going to go find some food." Sesshoumaru said dropping Sweet Pea on the floor.

Kouga stopped petting the cat and ran after Sesshoumaru down the hall.

* * *

Mei Lyn grabbed her bags out of Larry's truck and ran upstairs into her room. "Hey Sweet Pea. Puffy. I'm home." She sat down in her computer chair and turned on her computer. "That's odd. Sweet Pea nomally comes to see me by now. Wonder where she could have gotten to...and where's Puffy."

Mei Lyn stood up and searched around her room before walking down stairs. "Hey Larry, I can't find Sweet Pea or Puffy are they down here?"

"I haven't seen them." Larry said sittind down on the sofa next to Lei.

"Have you seen them Lei?"

"Nope."

"This is just great. I lost my cat and Kat's cat. She's gonna kill me when she gets back." Mei Lyn moaned searching the room for either of the cats. She slowly made her way back up the stairs searching for the cats in Lei's and Larry's rooms. "This sucks! Now I have to call Kat and tell her that I lost our cats." she grumbled grabbing Lei's cellphone as she left her room to go into her own room.

She sat down at her computer opening an IM box from Kat. "Looks like I won't have to call her and waste Lei's minutes." she said to herself taking Lei's phone back to her room. When she got back into her room she noticed her tablet had something scribbled on it. 'The wolf and dog? What the hell does that mean?' she thought to herself before asking Kat what she thought it might mean over IM. 'Great if Kat's right and that's Kouga and Sesshoumaru...they came to our time, snuck into my house, seen my dirty room, and stole Puffy and Sweet Pea. I guess this makes it a little easier to tell Kat that Puffy is lost.'

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kouga sat at a small table in the kitchen shoving food into thier mouths.

Kouga stopped eating for a second and stared at Sesshoumaru. Suddenly, from the deep pits of his stomach, a belch emerged. The repulsive noise echoed for a few seconds. Kouga leaned forward and blew in Sesshoumaru's face.

Sesshoumaru turned away in disgust. "That was the sickest thing ever!" He shouted.

"Aww come on you know it was funny." Kouga laughed.

"I'm no longer hungry. Thanks a lot Kouga." Sesshoumaru said walking out of the kitchen back to the room where they had the cats. He abruptly stopped and shouted. "KOUGA! YOU LEFT THE DAMN DOOR OPEN! THE CATS ARE GONE!"

Kouga quickly stood up and ran down the hall to where Sesshoumaru stood. "I didn't mean to it was an accident. They're just cats they couldn't have gone too far."

"Cats are sly...It could be days before we find them!" Sesshoumaru said checking every corner of the room. "Mei Lyn's cat where are you? Kat's cat are you under here?" Sesshoumaru said looking under a desk.

"Well...we just gotta split up. Maybe Rin found them? I'll go ask her, if she didn't she can join in on this search along with every one of your servents." Kouga said walking out the door.

"Wait! I found the fat one." Sesshoumaru said pulling the cat out from under a bed by it's paws.

"You know I don't think they like that. You really need to learn how to take care of animals." Kouga said grabbing the cat off of Sesshoumaru.

"You wanna crawl under there and get the spawn of Satain?" Sesshoumaru said standig up allowing Kouga to go get the cat.

Kouga mumbled under his breath before crawling half way under the bed to get the cat. Kouga quickly pulled back as Sweet Pea began to hiss and claw at him. "Shit!" he shouted smacking his head off of the bed causing Sesshoumaru to laugh.

"You were right that cat is evil." Kouga said looking at at scratches on his hand.

"Come on just leave them in this room." Sesshoumaru sighed pulling the door shut behind him.

* * *

"Kat will go you go get the groceries out of my car." her aunt said walking into the house.

"I'm watching this I'll do it in a commercial." Kat moaned.

"Kat Marie Kiddo! You march right there and get them bags out of my car!"

"Fine!" Kat screamed throwing the remote to the ground before storming outside. She grabbed all the bags of groceries and walked back into the house not bothering to take off her shoes.

"You're getting mud all over my new rug! Get your shoes off right now!" Donna screamed.

Kat dropped the bags onto the floor and kicked her shoes off before quickly running upstairs to the guest room.

"What's all the screaming about down there?" Drew asked sitting at the computer.

"I can't stand her. I'm sorry, but I can't sit around being nice pretinding to like someone who I don't. I just want to go home."

Drew sighed. "You're brother's going to leave early. Ask your mother if you can too. I give you full permission only if your mother allows."

"You do? Oh thank you daddy!" Kat squealed hugging her father.

"Keep it down Lizzy's taking a nap." Drew laughed.

"That sounds like a good idea. Will you cover for me if Aunt Donna's looking for me?" Kat yawned.

"Sure thing angel." Drew smiled before going back to his work.


	35. Chapter 35

Nope Don't Own Inuyasha...cries WOW! I actually got reviews? I didn't think anyone would read this supid story I'm just writing it for my friend's amusement. Thanks everyone who reviewed!

**Melpomene05: **I'm brain dead I'm outta ideas. I know how to end it, but other than than...nope I'm too stupid to come up with more ideas.

**Risika Tziporah:** I agree they did train their cats well.

**Yami Pandora:** Thank-you I feel so loved now.

**moony-lupin-2:** I think that's pretty much the whole reason I brought the cats into the story lol. And the whole Sesshoumaru thing was my friend's idea. She told me to do it so I just tossed it in my story just to please her.

One more thing before the story. Just so everyone knows...I'm sick of Lei's character so she's just kinda there now. I've ran out of ideas to do things with her so umm...yeah...

* * *

Mei Lyn sat on the edge of her bed drying her hair, too busy listening to the radio and attempting to towl dry her hairto even notice her door being pushed open. She began to scream as someone jumped onto the bed behind her. 

"Wow. I didn't think I'd scare you that bad." Kat laughed.

"What are you doing here should you be at your aunt's house?" Mei Lyn glared.

"Yeah. My parents let Allen and I come home early." Kat smiled sitting up on the bed. "So where's my cat?"

"Yeah about that...You gotoff the internet before I could tell you." Mei Lyn sighed tossing the towl into her hamper. "Do you remember when I asked you about the wolf and dog?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well...umm...how shoud I say this? They stole Sweet Pea and Puffy. Please don't hate me. They were gone when we got back from the store the night you left." Mei Lyn quickly said looking away from Kat.

It seemed like years before Kat finally spoke up. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure the wolf and dog are taking care of 'em. Lets go get them back." Kat smiled standing up.

"You mean you're not mad?"

"Who would be stupid enough to break into someone's house and only steal two cats?"

Mei Lyn smiled before following Kat outside to the side of the house.

* * *

Rin skipped down the halls following Kouga and Sesshoumaru wherever they went. 

"Why are you following us kid?" Kouga said looking over his shoulder at the girl.

"It's fun." Rin smiled up at him. "When's Mei Lyn and Kat coming back?"

"You scared them away. They're never coming back." Kouga mumbled.

Rin gasped. "I didn't scare them away! I didn't mean to! Lord Sesshoumarugo tell them I'm sorry for scaring them away!" She said as she began to cry clinging to Sesshoumaru's pant leg.

"God. Kouga look at what you did. You made her cry now's she's pulling on my pants. I hope you're happy." Sesshoumaru said annoyance clear in his voice. He bent down to eye level with Rin and began to whisper in her ear. "He didn't mean it Rin. He's just joking. You should bite him or something. Put him back in his place."

Rin yawned. "I'm going to go to bed now. Good night Lord Sesshoumaru. Good night Kouga. I hope you have sweet dreams."

"Good night Rin." Sesshoumaru said glaring daggers at Kouga.

"G'nigh Kid." Kouga sighed rolling his eyes at Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"Maybe we should have waited until morning." Mei Lyn complained walking through the darkening woods. 

"Since when are you such a baby? Plus, I'm not waiting any longer to see my cat."

"I'm not scared. It's just Sesshoumaru's always with us when we're outside at night. It doesn't feel right. Let's pick up the pace." Mei Lyn said walking infront of Kat.

"Yeah you're probably right. God knows how many demons are out here and trying to kill us for a small snack." Kat mumbled trying to get infront of Mei Lyn.

Before they knew it they were both running towards teh mansion. They knocked before opening the door to walk in.

"Don't you wait for someone to answer their door?" Sesshoumaru mumbled walking up to them?

"Where's my cat!" Kat shouted looking around the room.

"Don't yell at us for walking into your home. You came into my home and my room uninvited and stole our cats!" Mei Lyn shouted.

"What's going on in here?" Kouga said walking into the room.

"Where's our cats?" Kat shouted.

"They're this way." Sesshoumaru sighed walking towards the steps pausing by Kat. "I'm sorry I pinned you against that tree. The cats are upstairs."

The group slowly made their way up the steps and down the hall way. Kouga and Sesshoumaru excanged nervous glances when they noticed the door was left wide open.

"Were are they?" Kat said stepping into the room looking around for the cats.

"Some idiot left the door open." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"This time it wasn't me." Kouga said looking around in the room with Kat and Mei Lyn.

"Well that's it we gotta search this whole place because you lost my Sweet Pea." Mei Lyn said.

Sesshoumaru stiffled a yawn. "Can't we do it tomorrow? I'm tired and I just want to go to bed."

"You guys arethe ones who lost our cats. So you're gonna help us find them." Kat said glaring at the two.

"Fine. We'll look, but Rin's asleep so keep it quiet." Sesshoumaru mumbled leaning against the wall.

"I got it!" Kouga shouted snapping his fingers. "We'll use Sesshoumaru as bait. That gray cat hates his guts. Look at what it did to his cheek."

"Sweet Pea only hates those who are mean to her." Mei Lyn said getting defensive over her cat.

After three hours they finally gave up their search for the missing cats.

Mei Lyn sat down on a small couch beside Sesshoumaru. "Thanks for looking."

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to head up to bed. You coming?"

"Yeah. Where's Kat and Kouga?"

"They went to bed awhile ago. I hope your friend is responsible." Sesshoumaru mumbled pulling Mei Lyn up from her seat.

"Why?"

"Kouga gave me a wink and a smirk as he walked past me. He's planning something."

"I sure hope Kat's responsible." Mei Lyn mumbled following Sesshoumaru up the stairs to his room.

Kat quietly crept down the hall to Sesshoumaru's room and gently pushed the door open. "Pssst. Mei Lyn. Pssst."

"Mei Lyn, your stupid friend wants you." Sesshoumaru mumbled his voice muffled by the pillow so you could barely understand him.

Mei Lyn yawned sittng up. "This better be good Kat."

"Lets go find Sweet Pea and Puffy."

"Fine." Mei Lyn said getting out of the bed and followed Kat down the halls.

They walked around calling out to their cats. They quietly walked out into the gardens and peeked intoAhUn's stable. AhUn was sleeping with each of his heads laying ontop of a cat.

"How did they manage to get outside?" Kat mumbled smiling at the sight.

"Someone must have left that door open too. Or else a window was open." Mei Lyn said quietly. "Let's go back inside it's freezing out here and I'm gonna go lay back in bed."

"Why so you can be close to your Sesshoumaru?" Kat mocked.

"At least I didn't sleep with him." Mei Lyn spat.

"How did you..." Kat said trailing off.

"Just don't worry about it. I'm going in now. Sweet Pea will be ok." Mei Lyn mumbled walking back into the house.


	36. Chapter 36

Nope Don't Own Inuyasha...criesThanks to all the reviews.

**Melpomene05:** Yes as in _slept _with him. That's what late night bordom does to me I come up with stupid crappy ideas. And your Ideas that deal with burping and butt scratching are funny.

**catchesinuyashaandmemakingout:** I would have him show emotion, but he's already ooc so I figured to at least keep his emotionless attitude. I might try to make him a little softer towards her.

* * *

Kat silently made her way down the halls to Kouga's room jumping onto Kouga's bed. "So who'd you tell?" 

"What the heck are you talking about?" Kouga mumbled rolling over to look at Kat.

"Mei Lyn know's what we were doing. How does she know?"

"I didn't tell anyone I promise." He said sitting up. "Wait...I did give Sesshoumaru a look, but I don't think he could have figured out that look."

"You're an idiot." Kat said walking out of the room.

"Aww. Come on don't be mad! I didn't think he would figure out the face!" Kouga shouted running after her.

"Kat! You're back!" Rin said running up to Kat. "Kouga said you and Mei Lyn weren't coming back because of me."

"Don't listen to anything that Kouga says." Kat smiled giving Rin a hug. "Mei Lyn's with Sesshoumaru if you want to go see her. If you'll excuse me Kouga's coming and I don't want to be near him right now."

"Ok." Rin smiled before runing down the hall to Sesshoumaru's room.

* * *

"We found the cats." Mei Lyn said sitting on the edge of Sesshoumaru's bed brushing her hair. 

"That's good. Where were they?" Sesshoumaru mumbled snatching the brush from Mei Lyn's hand.

"HEY! Gimme that back I need to brush my hair!" Mei Lyn shouted reaching for the hair brush.

"I've got more hair than you that needs to be brushed!" Sesshoumaru said stepping away from Mei Lyn.

"Can't you at least let me finish brushing my hair?"

"No. Now where were your stupid cats."

"They were outside with AhUn, and they're not stupid. Maybe they think you're stupid." Mei Lyn snapped.

"Get out of my room." Sesshoumaru said quickly brushing his hair.

"Fine. I'll go play with Sweet Pea."

"What the hell kind of name is that for a cat?" Sesshoumaru said raising an eyebrow.

Mei Lyn looked at him. "I didn't name her. Larry did. Sweet Pea isn't even my cat. I just kind of claimed her as my own."

"Here's the brush." Sesshoumarusaid as he threw the brush at her.

"I love you too." Mei Lyn said picking the brush up off the floor.

"Are you two gonna get married?" Rin shouted from the doorway causing the two in the room to jump.

"No. And since when don't you knock before you come waltzing into my room?" Sesshoumaru said raising his eyebrow at Rin.

"Kat told me I could come in here to see Mei Lyn."

"I'm going to kill your friend." Sesshoumaru said glaring at Mei Lyn.

"Oh well." Mei Lyn sighed as she finished pulling her hair up into a bun. "Come on Rin. Lets go outside and find my cat."

"Ok." Rin smiled walking with Mei Lyn down the halls talking about anything that came to her mind.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he watched them walk down the hall. He pulled his door shut behind him as he began to walk down to the Kitchen.

"Yo! Sess, wait up man!" Kouga shouted running up to him.

"What is it Kouga." Sesshoumaru said stopping to wait for him.

"Have you seen Kat? She's mad at me."

"Nope, she's probably outside with Rin and Mei Lyn."

"So where you off to?"

"The kitchen."

"Why?"

"I'm hungry. What's with it you and all these questions all the sudden. You just aked me three within the past minute. And to make things worse they were stupid questions that an infant could figure out." Sesshoumaru said opening the door to the kitchen.

* * *

Mei Lyn, Rin, and Kat all sat outside in the garden playing with the cats. 

"Are you gonna stay here with Lord Sesshoumaru, Kouga and me forever?" Rin asked innocently.

"We can't Rin. We can visit you whenever we get the chance to though." Mei Lyn replied watching the clouds.

"Well you can't but I just might." Kat smirked.

"Just remember this, when you're running around trying to catch mini Kouga's I'll actually be somewhere trying to make something of myself. Not married to a demon."

"Who's marrying a demon?" Kouga said walking up to them with an armful of food.

"Nobody." Kat mumbled.

"Kat's going to marry you." Sesshoumaru said sittind down beside him snatching some food off of Kouga.

"You like to take things off of other people don't you?" Mei Lyn sighed looking down at Sweet Pea who hand now curled up in her lap and was now carefully watching Kouga and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru just nodded at Mei Lyn and began to stare at the cat. "It's all sweet and innocent around her but when it's away from her that thing's the devil." He muttered to Kouga.

* * *

The next day, Mei Lyn and Kat decided to head back to their time. 

"Puffy needs fed." Kat tried to explain to Kouga.

"What does he eat?" Kouga asked.

"Cat food." said Kat.

"I don't think we have any of that." Kouga replied sadly.

"We'll be back tomorrow, Kouga, get over it." Mei Lyn laughed as Kouga pouted.

"Can I come with you?" Kouga asked.

"I think it'll be a little hard to explain to Larry and Kat's parents why we have a boy with a tail following us." Mei Lyn began to walk towards the portal home.

"It's not a tail!" He shouted as they disappeared.

* * *

The girls got home just in time to see Larry pulling away. Mei Lyn waved as Kat went to her house to drop off Puffy. 

"I hope Larry took Lei with him." Mei Lyn opened the door and walked inside. Lei came bounding down the stairs, grinning widly.

"Where have you been?" She asked out of breath.

"Out." Mei Lyn replied shortly.

"Did you go see Inuyasha? Was he with Kagome?" Lei rambled.

"No, and don't know." Mei Lyn answered as she set Sweet Pea down on the floor. Lei stretched her hands above her head. Mei Lyn looked away quickly in disgust. "How long has it been since you shaved your arm pits?"

"Oops. I was so busy doing yoga this morning that I forgot to shave them, sorry." Lei said.

Mei Lyn raised an eyebrow. "Right." She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

As she was flipping on the tv, Lei walked in front of it and stood there, hands on hips. Mei Lyn growled and scooted over, then growled again when Lei moved with her. "What do you want?" She asked aggravated.

"I wanted to tell you something." Lei replied, sitting on the couch next to her. "I'm moving in with my Aunt Ginger and Grandma. It'll be closer to the college I want to go to." She leaned over and grabbed Mei Lyn in a hug. "It's going to be hard not living with you, but you can always come visit me." Lei said sniffling.

Mei Lyn inwardly smiled. "If you think it's for the best." She said, pausing before hugging Lei back. "And I'll definitely come visit you."

"Great!" Lei exclaimed, releasing Mei Lyn. "I'm going to start getting packed. I'm still going to be able to go to school, I'll just have my Aunt drive me. She has a cadillac, so at least I'll be riding in style for once."

Mei Lyn rolled her eyes. "That's great. You have fun. I'm going to go take a shower." Mei Lyn scrubbed herself where Lei had touched her. 'That's so disgusting. It looks like she hasn't shaved in years and she touched me.' She thought to herself shuddering.

* * *

"So you and Mei Lyn seem to be closer than you were." Kouga smirked sittind down across from Sesshoumaru. 

"What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru sighed closing his book.

"You and Mei Lyn are in loooooooove." He said in a sing-song voice.

"We are not." Sesshoumaru snapped

"Are so."

"Aren't."

"Are."

"Aren't."

"Are."

"Aren't."

"Are."

"We are not! And we never will be!" Sesshoumaru shouted walking out of the library to get away from Kouga. He quickly ducked into Rin's room when he heard Kouga running around the corner.

"Lord Sessho-" Rin started but was silenced when Sesshoumaru covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shh." He whispered in he ear.

"I'm not supid I can smell you in Rin's room!" Kouga shouted standing outside the door.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Will you just go away. I dont' feellike putting up with your child like behavor. If I want to talk to a child I'll talk to Rin."

Kouga opened the door. "You'll suffocate her if you keep your hand over her face like that."

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin and quickly removed his hand.

"Are you and Kouga fighting again Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked looking from Sesshoumaru to Kouga.

"I guess you could say that."

"He's in love with Mei Lyn and won't admit it." Kouga smired.

Rin gasped. "Are you gonna marry her?"

"No! Will you two get off my back. I DON'T LIKE HER!" Sesshoumaru shouted. He growled as he left the room and began to wonder through the halls.

Kouga winked at Rin as he walked out of her room pausing at the door way. "You should get him to admit it."

"OK." Rin smiled sheepishly closing the bedroom door behind Kouga. She began to hum as she began to play with her dolls.

* * *

"Kat! Lei's here!" Allen shouted up the steps. "She'll be down in a minute."

"Thanks Allen." Lei smiled.

"What's up?" Kat said walking down the steps.

"I wanted to tell you I'm moving. I'm leaving tonight. I'm gonna miss you so much." Lei cried hugging Kat.

"I'll miss you too. Umm...Keep in touch." Kat said pulling away from Lei. "Sorry, I know this is a sad moment and all but I hate getting hugs. You know that."

"Yeah. So do you wanna hang out for a few hours or something?" Lei asked making herself at home on Kat's sofa.


	37. Chapter 37

Nope Don't Own Inuyasha...cries

**Inuyasha-inu-hanyou:** Thanks, I might just put that idea in my story somewhere.

**Krazie-edge:** This story is just me being random and also what happens when I'm bored.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sighed in annoyance as he flopped down on his bed. Kouga and Rin had been following him around talking bout Mei Lyn. 

'Do they honestly think that I'll admit I like her to them? What fools.' He thought to himself. He quickly got up and locked his door when he heard footsteps outside his door.

"Hey Sesshoumaru! Let's go visit Kat and Mei Lyn." Kouga shouted

"Fine." Sesshoumaru mumbled opening his door.

The two walked through the woods towards the treestand.

"What's that?" Sesshoumaru said pointing to a nearby stream.

"It looks like a wolf." Kouga said walking off the path to the stream.

"It's half dead. Lets go." Sesshoumaru said as he continued to walk towards the tree.

* * *

Kat and Mei Lyn sat on the floor in Mei Lyn's room playing video games and listening to the radio. 

"You cheat!" Kat shouted throwing the controller down onto the floor.

"It's just a game. We can do something else if you want." Mei Lyn said turning the game off. "So id you have fun with Lei?"

"I just wanted to kill myself when she just assumed that I wanted her to spend time with me. Oh, and I don't care what we do." Kat said turning up the radio as the Thong Song came on.

The two girls started to laugh as they danced around the room. Kouga and Sesshoumaru stared at the two girls from the doorway.

"What are they doing?" Kouga whispered.

Sesshoumaru just shrugged. Kouga smirked and began to imitate the two grils from the doorway earning a silent sigh and a frown from Sesshoumaru.

Mei Lyn quickly stopped her dancing when she noticed the two men standing in her doorway. "What the heck are you two doing here?" She screeched.

Kat stopped her dancing and looked to the doorway, "How'd youget in here without anyone noticing?"

"We're magical." Kouga smirked.

Mei Lyn smiled and sat down on her bed. "So what do you two want?"

"Just to see what you two were doing." Kouga said walking into the room and sat down on the bed beside Kat.

"We were just hanging out and having fun. Then you two came and ruined it." Kat smirked.

"Well excuse us for getting bored. We can only play dolls and tea party with Rin for so long."

Sesshoumaru sighed sitting down on Mei Lyn's computer chair jumping off of it as soon as it moved under him. "What the heck was that why did that chair move?" He shouted as Mei Lyn and Kat began to laugh.

"So how'd you guys get to the house without anyone noticing your tail or your giant fluff?" Mei Lyn said after she had stopped laughing at Sesshoumaru.

"It's not a tail!" Kouga shouted.

"Then what would you call it?" Sesshoumaru smirked from his seat on the floor

Kouga glared at Sesshoumaru. "What exactly is your fluffy thing?"

"Boys! Let's not bicker and argue about what the other is wearing." Kat shouted.

* * *

Kouga sighed as he laid on his bed petting the scrawny wolf he and Sesshoumaru had found in the woods. He stomach began to growl causing him to quickly got up and walked out of the room to find some food for himself.

"The wolf dead yet?" Sesshoumaru said walking past Kouga in the hall.

"NO BUTCH IS NOT DEAD!" Kouga snapped. "He's a fighter."

"Yeah whatever you say Kouga." Sesshouamru sighed.

"You just better watch yourself. I might make him attack you in your sleep." Kouga shouted.

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at him. "Yeah well, I'll just sick Burke on you."

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "How is a rabbit gonna attack me? Besides, Rin got that for Mei Lyn because she said rabbits were her favorite animal. You wouldnt' put it's life in danger now would you."

Sesshoumaru growled as he continued to walk down the hall to the stairs. Sesshoumaru sighed in annoyance as somebody pounded on his front door.

He slowly made his way to open the door when it flew open. "Jakotsu, what do you want?" Sesshoumaru sighed looking at the man.

"You took too long to open the door. I just wanted to see how my bestest buddy was doing." Jakotsu smiled pulling Sesshoumaru into a hug.

"Jakotsu how many times have I told you not to hug me?" Sesshoumaru said pushing Jakotsu away. "

You've told me about a dozen times." Jakotsu smiled innocently at Sesshoumaru.

"Who's here?" Kouga shouted walking to the top of the stairs followed by Butch. "It's nice to see you too wolf boy. And I see you've made a new wolf friend."

"Jakotsu." Kouga frowned. "Don't you have somewhere else you can be?"

"I can say the same to you. If I remember correctly this is Sesshoumaru's home. Why are _you_ here?" Jakotsu said.

"Kouga has no home to go to. He's staying here until he can go finda new place to stay." Sesshoumaru said leaning against the wall.

"I see. Too bad. I thought we would be alone together." Jakotsu said wrapping an arm around Sesshoumaru's waste.

"Let me go!" Sesshoumaru hissed pulling away from Jakotsu's grasp. "Go bug Kouga. He likes you."

"No I don't I hate him." Kouga shouted backing away.

"Jakotsu!" Rin shouted running down the steps to where the three men stood.

"Rinny!" Jakotsu smiled picking Rin up to give her a hug.

The young girl squealed with delight as Jakotsu swung her around.

"She's got another girl to play with. Lets make a run for it while we've got the chance." Sesshoumaru whispered as he began to run up the stairs.

"Maybe Jaoktsu will play dolls with Rin instead of us having to do it. So where are we going to hide from him?" Kouga panted.

"Your room." Sesshoumaru said pushing open the door.

"Why my room?" Kouga said waiting for Butch before

"You and Jakotsu don't get along all that great. So the last place that he would come would be in here."

"Good point. Maybe we should go visit Kat and Mei Lyn. He'd never go there." Kouga smiled impishly.

"I don't think that they like us going there." Sesshoumaru said leaning against the door.

"Kat doesn't care. It's Mei Lyn who cares. She easily freaks out about us going there." Kouga mumbled.

"Because nobody in this time cares that people come and go to them they're just more demons that the have to worry about. There if somebody like use comes to their time and they spot us...something bad is bound to happen." Sesshoumaru yawned


	38. Chapter 38

Nope Don't Own Inuyasha...cries Thanks to those who reviewed. I'm getting lazy to type up responses. Story's almost done. There should be one chapter after this one. :-D

* * *

Jakotsu wondered throught the mansion with Rin asleep on his back. "Sesshoumaru? Kouga? You in here?" He said opening a door. He let out a long sigh. 'Exacatly how many more rooms do I have to go through before I can finally find one of them.'

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up when he felt someone trying to push open the door he was leaning against. 'What the hell. Where am I?' He let his eyes focus to study his surroundings. 'Great. I'm still in Kouga's room.' 

"Sesshoumaru? Kouga? Is anyone in there." Jakotsu said pushing on the door again.

Sesshoumaru groaned as he stood up. "Yeah, Jakotsu. I'm in here." He mumbled opening the door.

"I've been looking all over for you and Kouga. Where have you two been?" Jakotsu said switching arms to hold up Rin.

"In Kouga's room hiding from you." Sesshoumaru said closing Kouga's door.

"You were hiding from me why?" Jakotsu said following Sesshoumaru around like a lost puppy.

Sesshoumaru only looked over his shoulder at the man.

"Sooooo, what exactly _were_ you and Kouga doing in there?" Jakotsu said with an impish smile spreading across his face.

"I told you hiding from you. We didn't feel like dealing with you and your childish ways. I'll take Rin from you." Sesshoumaru said as he gently took the girl off of Jakotsu.

"Aww. That's so cute. You and your adopted child. You should have adopted her sooner." Jakotsu squealed like a small school girl.

"I didn't adopt her. She followed me." Sesshoumaru said through clenched teeth.

"You may as well adopt her. She told me all she wants are parents and you're the closest thing she has to a father."

"Jakotsu don't you have somewhere you need to be?" Sesshoumaru whispered harshly laying Rin down in her bed.

"Actually that's why I'm here. You see, I need a place to crash for a while."

"No. I've got Kouga and Rin. I don't need to deal with you too." Sesshoumaru said pushing Jakotsu out of Rin's room. "I have to split up Kouga and Rin half of the time I don't need to be splitting you and Kouga up."

"Aww come on. Please."

"No. Two childish people are enough. I'm not putting up with a third!"

"I'll keep Rinny out of your hair."

"Jakotsu. What part of no don't you understand?"

"Umm."

Sesshoumaru sighed and rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Please Sesshoumaru. I'm begging you. Do you want me to get down on my knees?"

"Fine! You can stay. Just leave me alone and my servents. You lay your hand on any of them and I will personally remove every one of your fingers one by one."

"Oh thank you! You won't even notice I'm here." Jakotsu squealed pulling Sesshoumaru into a hug lifting the poor demon off the ground.

"Jakotsu."

"Hmm?"

"Get out of my house." Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot you don't like to be hugged. It won't happen again just give me one more chance."

* * *

Insert a couple months here that I don't feel like putting in.

* * *

Mei Lyn stood in her room adjusting her cap and gown when Kat burst into the room. 

"Hey you know I could be butt naked in here and you just come bursting in." Mei Lyn said looking at Kat in the mirror.

"Why are you wearing your cap and gown? Graduation isn't until tomorrow." Kat said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm seeing what dress looks better under this robe and how I want to do my hair." Mei Lyn said tossing the cap on top of her dresser. "And I think I'm gonna start locking the door from now on."

"Well, you're always home so I just figured I'd magically pop over here." Kat smirked.

"I hate you." Mei Lyn said hanging her robe up in her closet before turning to Kat. "Out."

Kat sighed and walked out of the room and pulled the door shut. "So I was thinking."

"That's a first." Came Mei Lyn's sarcastic reply.

"I know. Anyhow, I was thinking that it would mean a lot to me if Kouga and Sesshoumaru came to Graduation tomorrow. I know you want Sesshoumaru to be there."

Mei Lyn opened her door. "You know I don't mean to be a stick in the mud, but Sesshoumaru doesn't give a shit about us graduating. Kouga's probably too stupid to understand what the hell would be goin on. Therefore it would be a bad idea if they came."

"It culdn't hurt to ask you know." Kat mumbled.

"Fine. Get out so I can change again." Mei Lyn mumbled.

"Thank you!" Kat said stepping out of the room. "And hey even if they do say no, I'm sure your mom will go. I also know you want to see Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Burke. Just like I want to see Kouga and Butch.

Within minutes Mei Lyn was dressed and following Kat to the crawl space on the side of Larry's house.

* * *

"Get away from me Jakotsu!" Kouga shouted trying to get away from the other man. 

"Aww, come on, Kouga. Rin wants you to play dress up with us." Jakotsu smirkedjumping on Kouga's back causing the two to tumble to the ground. "Now Rinny!" he shouted as he pinned Kouga to the ground underneath him.

Rin happily skipped over to the men and began to apply makeup to Kouga's face.

"Settle down children." Sesshoumaru said walking into the room only to exit through a different door.

"Sesshoumaru! A little help would be nice!" Kouga shouted at a now closed door.

* * *

Mei Lyn and Kat walked into the large mansion. 

"Doesn't anyone know how to knock?" Sesshoumaru mumbled.

"Jakotsu is still here by the sounds of it?" Mei Lyn said listening to the shouting.

"You guessed right." Sesshoumaru said walking up the steps to the noise.

"I'm gonna go help Kouga." Kat said running up the steps. Half way up the steps she tripped over her shoe lace and grabbed onto the nearest thing.

"Ouch! Let go of my hair!" Sesshoumaru shouted.

"Sorry." Kat said after she regained her balance.

Sesshoumaru frowned as he walked up the steps and into the room where all the shouting was coming from. "If you three can't play nicely I'm going to seperate all of you." Sesshoumaru said in his bored tone while taking a seat on a red chair.

"Wow Kouga you look really great in makeup. Put on a dress and you'll make a perfect woman." Mei Lyn teased sitting down on Sesshoumaru's lap.

"Will you get off? You're just like them three!" Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Eww! Sesshoumaru! Kouga just wiped a booger on me." Jakotsu wined.

"Kouga get your finger out of your nose." Sesshoumaru barked looking rather disgusted towards his friend.

"And you want to work with children?" Kat said looking over at Mei Lyn.

"Let's consider these facts. Rin is a child. Kouga and Jakotsu are grown men." Mei Lyn said picking lint off of Sesshoumaru's shirt.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Now Kouga's wiping his boogies on me!" Rin screamed hiding behind Sesshoumaru's chair.

"Sound's like daddy has his hand's full. Maybe mommy needs to step in and help." Kat joked looking at the two earning dirt looks from both of them.

"Come on. Lets go get you washed up." Mei Lyn said pulling Rin out from behind the chair.

"So get this guys. Mei Lyn and I want you two go come to our graudation tomorrow." Kat smiled wiping off some of the lipstick that somehow made it's way onto Kouga's cheek.

"I'm not invited." Jakotsu frowned.

"You can come if Mei Lyn allows." Kat said quickly. "So what do you guys think?"

"Sure!" Kouga said eagerly hugging Kat.

"No. We aren't going." Sesshoumaru said harshly.

"Why not Sesshoumaru?" Kat asked looking over to him.

"We don't belong in your world."

"You'll fit in just fine with some hair dye,a hair cut, make-up,and clothes." Kat smiled.

"Nobody is cutting my hair." Sesshoumaru growled at her.

"Look what you've done you've made him angry." Jakotsu said from his spot on the floor.

"I'm gonna go help Mei Lyn." Sesshoumaru said quicky standing up.

"Uh-oh. She's got to you. You're saying words like gonna instead of going to." Kouga smirked wrapping an arm around Kat's waste.

* * *

Sesshoumaru frowned as he sat inbetween Kouga and Jakotsu with Rin on his lap. "Why are we here again?" 

"Because we love them and we'd do anything for them." Kouga smirked.

"My hair is black. My hair isn't supposed to be black." Sesshoumaru wined.

"Just be glad she didn't cut it off." Jakotsu said.

"And be glad they didn't dress you up like a girl like they did with him." Kouga said leaning forward to look over at Jakotsu.

"Shh. You're supposed to be quiet during these things." Mai whispered. "Kat's going to accept her diploma soon."

All three of the men shut up at Mai's harsh tone.

"This is boring. I wanna go play with my dolls." Rin complained.

Sesshoumaru softly chuckled. "You could have stayed home."


	39. Chapter 39

Nope Don't Own Inuyasha...cries

**inuluver12123:** Thanks, and I wouldn't want you to end up in a mental institution so I'll update. Now if it were Melpomene05 I wouldn't update just so I could annoy her.

**Melpomene05:** Nods i can't believe it's over also. I'm gonna have to find something else to keep me busy now. Sniffles And Hoo-ra for Kikyou...for whatever reason I said Hoo-ra.

**Krazie-edge:** Yes. Randomness is fun.

Just incase you guys don't remember Mai is Mei Lyn's mom her real name's Kita but everyone calls her Mai...and when I was typing the last part I couldn't remember her name so I used her fake name.

* * *

"Isn't it over yet?" Rin wined. 

"Shh. There's Kat." Kouga said looking over to the girl.

"It will be over soon." Larry said looking over to the group of people Mei Lyn and Kat had somehow forced to come.

"So you're really a guy?" Allen asked Jakotsu raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah what about it?" Jakotsu mumbled looking out to the feild away from Allen.

"I don't think he likes you." Dwayne mumbled.

"Will you kids be quiet." Drew said smacking Allen over the head with a rolled up program.

* * *

Mei Lyn and Kat stood on the feild laughing with a group of people. 

"We're gonna miss seeing you guys every day." A red headed gril said pulling the two into a hug.

"Yeah we'll miss seeing you too." Kat smiled returning the hug.

"I'll talk to you guys later. I gotta go talk to someone." Mei Lyn said pulling away from the crowd.

"Hopefully I'll see you guys sometime. I gotta go talk to some other people too." Kat said quickly pulling away from the group to chase after Mei Lyn.

"Hurry up I hate them." Mei Lyn mumbled to the girl behind her.

"I must say we did a good job covering up Sesshoumaru's markings." Kat smiled walking over to their families.

"I agree. We also did a good job at finding clothes to fit them." Mei Lyn smiled.

"Congratulations." Kouga beamed giving Kat a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Why can't you be that nice Sesshoumaru?" Mei Lyn sighed smacking Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Because I'm not nice like Kouga." He smirked.

"You're a jerk." Mei Lyn mumbled walking over to her mom, Dwayne,and Larry.

"Congratulations Kat." Rin smiled up at the older girl.

"Thank you Rin." Kat said bending over to give her a hug.

"So we're graduated. We made it. Have fun living with these guys." Mei Lyn smirked.

"Don't worry I will have fun. I'll be with Kouga, Rin, Jakotsu, and I'll be with Sesshoumaru. Doesn't that suck for you." Kat said.

"How does that suck for me? I won't have to put up with mini Kouga's and Kat's running around. I feel bad for Sesshoumaru."

"At least someone will feel bad for me." Sesshoumaru said stepping up behind Mei Lyn.

"So my graduation party's tomorrow. Are you guys gonna stay another night here and come?" Mei Lyn said turning around to face Sesshoumaru.

"Aww can we Sesshoumaru?" Jakotsu shouted before Sesshoumaru could even open his mouth to speak.

"It will be in their back yard so you won't have to worry about us puttin make-up on you again." Kat chimed in.

"Fine." Sesshoumaru sighed.

Mei Lyn sighed as her alarm clock went off. Sticking an arm out from under her blanket she felt around for the snooze butten.

"Time to get up." Rin chirped sitting up in the cot that Mei Lyn had set up in her room for the little girl.

"Go back to sleep." Mei Lyn mumbled under her mess of blankets.

"Come on Mei Lyn. We have to set up for your party. Lord Sesshoumaru has parties but they're all dull and I'm not allowed to have fun. I can't wait for your party." Rinsaid.

"Yeah give me five more minutes." Mei Lyn's muffled voice came from under her blankets.

"Ok I'll give you five more minutes." Rin smiled laying back down.

Mei Lyn was just about to drift back off to sleep when Rin jumped from the cot onto her bed.

"Time to get up. Five mintues is up." The small girl shouted happily.

"Oh my God, you're a morning person." Mei Lyn moaned sitting up looking at smiling girl. "Come on let's go get some breakfast."

"Ok. Are we gonna make some for Lord Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Jakotsu?" Rin whispered following Mei Lyn down the stairs.

"Sure why not." Mei Lyn said walking into the living room looking at the men. Sesshoumaru was sleeping the sofa while Kouga and Jakotsu slept sprawled out on the floor. Mei Lyn picked Rin up and steppedaround the two fast asleep on the floor. Once safely in the kitched Mei Lyn put Rin down on the floor.

"So what are we making?" Rin smiled walking over to Mei Lyn.

"How 'bout some chocolatechip pancakes?" Mei Lyn said grabbing the mix.

"Ok."

"Something out here smell's good." Jakotsu yawned walking into the Kitchen.

"Grab a seat and you'll get food in a minute." Mei Lyn said shoving a stack of pancakes onto a near by plate.

"I set the table. What do you want me to do now?" Rin asked.

"I should be able to get the rest. Go grab a seat." Mei Lyn said picking up Sweet Pea. She quietly walked out into the living room and sat the cat down on Sesshoumaru's feet. Immediately the cat ran to jump off startling Sesshoumaru out of his sleep.

"What the hell? Why's that thing on me." He said quickly jumping to his feet.

"She just wanted you up for breakfast." Mei Lyn smiled innocently. "Will you wake up Kouga?"

"Yeah sure." Sesshoumaru mumbled walking around the coffee table to kick Kouga.

"Oww. What do you want." Kouga snapped grabbing Sesshoumaru's foot.

"Time to eat." Sesshoumaru stated trying to get Kouga to let go of his foot.

Kouga quickly stood up and ran into the Kitchen to grab a seat. "Let's go I'm starved."

"Clam down. Just for that you get your food last." Mei Lyn said putting pancakes on everyone's plate before Kouga's.

"No fair." He pouted.

"Oh make them food but don't make your family any food." Dwayne mumbled walking into the kitchen.

"There's one left. We'll be outside if you need us." Mei Lyn smiled holding the door open for everyone. "You should give piggy back."

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at Mei Lyn. "I dont't even give Rin a ride on my back. What are the chances that I'd give you one?"

"Pretty good." Mei Lyn smirked as she jumped up onto his back.

Sesshoumaru let out an irritated sigh as he began to walk off the back porch.

"You didn't have to grow up with her." Dwayne said walking onto the porch. "Put up the tents while you're out here, Mei."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Mei Lyn said waving him off. "I'm glad you're here. You can help put up the tent caz you're nice and strong."

"Have I told you I hate you?" Sesshoumaru said walking over to the group.

"You may hate me, but I love you." Mei Lyn smiled as she slid off of his back.

"Look our little boy's growing up so fast." Jakotsu smiled nudging Kouga with his elbow.

Kouga smiled then sighed. "It seem's like yesterday he was saying how love makes you weak."

"I hate all of you." Sesshoumaru growled as he turned his back to the group and sat away from them.

"Come on Sesshoumaru. Don't be like that. Come join us it's no fun without you." Mei Lyn pouted sitting down beside Jakotsu.

"No. I'm quite fine just sitting here alone." Sesshoumaru mumbled staring off into the distance.

"Fine be a jerk. Let's set the tents up." Mei Lyn said standing up walking over to where Larry had the tents setting.

"Wow you guys did a good job at the tents." Kat said walking over to the group. "So why's Sesshoumaru sitting over there alone?"

"He's mad at us." Jakotsu said looking over to the lone figure in the grass. "And did I say you could sit so close to me? I hate women."

"Oh come on Jakotsu. You've known her and Mei Lyn for a few months now. You always seem fine around them." Kouga said picking up Rin so Kat could take her seat.

"Put me down!" Rin shouted swinging her arms at Kouga.

"Relax kid. I'm just moving you beside Jakotsu." Kouga sighed handing Rin to Jakotsu who gladly accepted the child.

"Hey who's the guy?" Daisy, Lei's cousin asked pointing to Sesshoumaru.

"Oh that's just Sess." Kat said looking rather bored.

"He's rather handsome. Is he single?" Daisy questioned looking over Sesshoumaru with her brown eyes.

"He is handsome isn't he?He's singleas far as I know, butI'd stay away from him unless you want to be beaten to a bloody pulp by Mei Lyn." Kat said scanning over thecrowd for Kouga.

"That's too bad. Well, Kat, I'll talk to you later." Daisy said walking walking off into the crowd her blonde hair blowing in the wind.

Mei Lyn sighed as she broke away from a group of people who had come to her party. "Daisy."She noded as she seen the girl standing near by.

"There's a lot of cute guys here." Daisy said looking around stopping Kouga. "Hi, my name's Daisy what's yours?"

"I'm Kouga." He said flashing her a toothy smile.

"He's taken. My party isn't the best place to be finding a new boyfriend." Mei Lyn said pushing Kouga away from Daisy. "I think Kat's looking for you."

"Where's she at?" Kouga said looking around for Kat.

"She's around here somewhere. You just gotta look." Mei Lyn said as Kouga walked away.

"He's not as hot as that guy over there." Daisy said looking over Sesshoumaru again.

Mei Lyn followed her gaze. "You keep away from him." she hissed as she stormed away from the gril.

"Jakotsu. Rin. You guys wanna go get something to eat?" Mei Lyn smiled walking up to the two.

"Yeah that sounds good." Rin said walking over to the food.

"Should I get Sesshoumaru a plate?" Mei Lyn asked Jakotsu.

"Well that would be the nice thing to do. Sesshoumaru barely touched his breakfast which was very good by the way." Jakotsu said handing Rin a plate.

"Thanks Jakotsu." Mei Lyn smiled grabbing two plates shoving food on each of them.

"Where do you want to sit?" Jakotsu asked looking around at the full tables. "Mei Lyn? Where'd you go?"

"Here." Mei Lyn said softly handing Sesshoumaru a plate of food while taking a seat on the grass beside him. "You want a drink while I'm getting one?"

"Water will be fine." Sesshoumaru said looking at the food on the plate.

"Jakotsu, you and Rin better get drinks if you want one. I'm sitting by Sesshoumaru if you wanna sit there too." Mei Lyn shouted walking over to the beverages.

"I can't stand Lei's cousin." Kat moaned walking over to Mei Lyn.

"Uh-oh what'd she do now?" Mei Lyn said grabbing a bottle of water and Coca-Cola.

"She's over there flirting with my Kouga." Kat pouted.

"Ok. One, he doesn't blong to you. He's your boyfriend. Two, go flirt with guys see how he likes it. Three, grab some food and come eat with us." Mei Lyn smiled while throwing an ice cube at her friend.

"I don't want Kouga mad at me." Kat said dropping a handful of ice into Mei Lyn's lap as she sat down in the small group who was almost finished eating.

Mei Lyn screamed as the ice landed on her bare legs. "I'll kill you for that." She sighed wiping the water off with a napkin.

"Oh now she's been haning around you too much Sesshoumaru. She's saying she's gonna kill people now." Kouga smirked sitting down at in the group witha plate of food. "Thanks for leaving me alone with that psycho girl."

"You seemed to be having fun flirting with her." Kat snapped giving Kouga the cold shoulder.

"She loves you Kouga she doesn't mean it." Mei Lyn said as she picked her plate back up to continue eating.

* * *

Kat and Kouga walked down the road to Kat's house.

"So this is where you live." Kouga said looking at the small house.

"Yep. Come on nobody's home." Kat smirked pulling Kouga inside.

* * *

"Hey did anyone notice that Kouga's gone?" Jakotsu said looking around the crowd of people.

"I'm sure he's off with Kat. No worries there." Mei Lyn said resting her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder sending a victorious grin towards Daisy who was chatting with Lei.

* * *

Kat and Kouga sat on the sofa in the living room making out not even noticing the front door swinging open.

"Uh...Kat?" Allen said walking into the living room. "KAT!"

Kat quickly pulled away from Kouga and looked up at her shocked brother. "Allen what are you doing home?" She smiled sheepishly.

"Don't you ever let me catch you with a guy when you're heare alone again. You should be at Mei Lyn's graduation party why aren't you?" Allen said trying to stay calm.

"Just needed a break from all the noice and now we're going." Kat smiled pulling Kouga with her.

* * *

"You guys are just gonna stay here again aren't you?" Mei Lyn yawned saying good bye to the last of her guests.

"No. We're going home." Sesshoumaru said picking up Rin.

"Come one Kat's party's tomorrow. Kouga's staying." Mei Lyn turning to look at Sesshoumaru.

"Lets stay Sess another party will be fun." Jakotsu smiled.

"Fine. But then we're going home." Sesshoumaru sighed following Jakotsu and Mei Lyn into the house. "Where's Kouga?"

"He's staying at Kats. My mom went back to your time. You can sleep inthat room tonight." Mei Lyn said leading the way up the stairs to Lei's old room.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as him." Sesshoumaru said frowning at Jakotsu.

"Fine. Rin's all yours.She's a morning person and I just can't handle that. Larry won't mind he thinks your a girl anyways." Mei Lyn smiled leading Jakotsu to her room. "Here's my room. I gotta go change and brush my teeth."

When Mei Lyn walked back up to her room Jakotsu was asleep on her bed hugging her stuffed dog. She let out an annoyed sighe as she slowly crawled into the cot missing her bed.

* * *

Kat sat down and sighed. "I think I've said hi to everyone."

"You were gone for a good hour." Mei Lyn said.

"I have a big family." Kat replied. "So, are you bored, or am I the only one?"

"I'm having fun listening to Jakotsu comment on everyone that walks past. All I've heard for the past hour is how fabulous guys dress in our time." Mei Lyn laughed.

"That definitely has to be entertaining." Kat giggled. "Hey, the DJ is starting, let's dance." She rose from her seat. And don't tell me you don't want to." She glared at Mei Lyn.

"Fine." She said, sighing dramatically as she got up from her seat. "Shall we, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru shot Mei Lyn a death glare. "I don't dance."

"Me neither, but Kat's forcing me to dance so I'm going to force you."

"Well, now you do." She grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm and dragged him to the dance floor. Mei Lyn began to dance as Sesshoumaru stood there staring at her.

Kat and Kouga joined the pair out on the dance floor. "You know how to dance, right?" She asked Kouga.

"Of course I do!" He exclaimed. He began to sway back and forth, waving his arms widly above his head. "See?" Kat covered her face with her hands and laughed. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she continued to laugh. "What? Is my dancing not good enough for you?"

"No, it's perfect." Kat said in between giggles. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned around to see who it was.

"Hey cuz!" Hoshiko exclaimed. "Long time no see." She enveloped Kat in a bear hug.

"Hi, Hoshiko! I'm so glad you could make it." Kat said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Hoshiko replied. "So, is this the boy?" She asked, looking Kouga over. He was in a pair of khaki shorts and a black button-up shirt. "If he isn't, can I have him?"

Kat laughed. "Hoshiko, I'd like you to meet Kouga. Kouga, this is my cousin Hoshiko."

Kouga grinned. "Hi!" He said happily.

"Nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." Hoshiko replied, hugging Kouga.

Kat blushed. "Well, Kouga and I really should get back to the table." She said, dragging Kouga away.

"Nice meeting you!" Kouga shouted over the music to Hoshiko. "So, what have you been saying about me, hm?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Kat mumbled.

"She's lying." Mei Lyn shouted over to Kouga.

"You like to cause trouble don't you?" Sesshoumaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's my job." Mei Lyn smirked.

"I'm going to miss you Hoshiko." Kat sighed pulling her cousin into a hug.

"I'll miss you too. It was great seeing you again. Tell Kouga I say bye and nice meeting him."Hoshiko said getting into the car.

* * *

Fast forward a few years.

* * *

Kat and Mei Lyn sat on a balcony at Sesshoumaru's mansion talking and laughing.

"So Kouga tells me you've got twins on the way." Kat smiled poking at Mei Lyn's stomach. "I still remember that one time we were sitting in your room talking about how we wouldn't want twins because we wouldn't be able to tell them apart."

"Oh will you shut up." Mei Lyn sighed.

"Let's see you've basically adopted Rin and now you've got _twins_." Kat laughed.

"I don't see why you're laughing at her." Sesshoumaru said walking out on the balcony followed by Kouga. "You're only making her mad."

"It's funny." Kat said poking at Mei Lyn's stomach

"Oh so I'm guessing Kouga didn't tell you then?" Sesshoumaru said raising an eyebrow.

"Tell me what?" Kat asked looking over at Sesshoumaru.

"You're going to have triplets." Sesshoumaru smirked at Kat's expression.

"KOUGA!" Kat screamed at the top of her lungs.

"That's what you get for making fun of me and my two babies. You've got three." Mei Lyn laughed.


	40. Chapter 40

inuluver12123: I'm to lazy to write a sequal. I'm glad you thought that about my story and just because I'm bored, I'll make one more chapter instead of a sequal. 

Krazie-edge: I don't think I can picture any of them being parents, but oh well.

Melpomene05: Yes, triplets. And no this is the last chapter no more I don't care how much you beg me I'm not gonna make another chapter. You'd have to get an angry mafia after me before I'd update. Hides behind Brandon Look at that I've got a crazed mafia man right here! HAHA! And writing another story to entertain you would be too much work. If I do make another one It's gonna be Gungrave...but that won't be for a good while caz I've got 2 unfinished Zelda ones in my bedroom sighs Look how long this stupid crap story took to finish. I had like a whole tablet filled just waiting for me to update since midterms. It took till after graduation just to finish this stupid story!

To clear things up if you didn't get it in the other chapter. Sesshoumaru and Kouga know how many kids they were gonna have before Mei Lyn and Kat is because they are demons. Some stupid person who shall remain nameless cough coughElyseCoughakaCoughmelopomene05cough cough

* * *

"Why'd Kat have to go back to her own time to give birth? I think she just doesn't want me around to see my pups." Kouga pouted. "If she was smart she wouldn't want you around at all." Jakotsu teased looking over at Kouga. "Don't you agree, Sesshoumaru?" 

"Mei Lyn's doing the same thing. She want's their technology or whatever Mei Lyn said. I wasn't really paying any attention to her. She doesn't know when they'll be back so just relax and think of these as your last few days of freedom before you have snot nosed kids running around crying and begging for your attention." Sesshoumaru yawned laying back on his mother's pelt that was at the base of a tree.

"So when's Mei Lyn gonna have your kids?" Jakotsu said looking away from Kouga to Sesshoumaru.

"I don't know. I'll bet a little under a month." Sesshoumaru said closing his eyes.

"I'll bet they're gonna be born in a couple of weeks." Kouga said looking at his reflection in the pond.

"No, you should listen to Sesshoumaru. He's almost always right."

"No, it's gonna be a few weeks."

"No, Sesshoumaru's right."

Sesshoumaru sighed as he stood up throwing his mother's pelt over his shoulder. He silently made his way inside going unnoticed by the two bickering men. He quietly closed the door behind him so they wouldn't notice him leaving. "What exactly are you doing Rin?" Sesshoumaru said raising an eyebrow at the child covered in white powder.

"I tried to make you a cake." She smiled innocently up at him grabbing his hand with her sticky one. "I know it looks funny, but I sure tried."

Sesshoumaru stared at the burnt cake before smiling down at Rin. "It's perfect. Did you feed AhUn today?"

"No, I'll go do that now." She smiled up at him before running off.

Sesshoumaru waited till he was sure Rin was gone before throwing the cake away.

"What was that?" Kouga said from the doorway.

"A cake that Rin made. Why?"

"You're throwing that away after she tried so hard to make it for you? You're horrible."

"That cake would probably kill anyone who ate it." Sesshoumaru frowned.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kouga sat in the library reading books when Jakotsu walked in. "Hey Sesshoumaru, Rin want's you. She won't go to sleep." He yawned picking up the romance novel he had been reading earlier. 

Sesshoumaru closed his book without a word before walking to Rin's room. "What do you want." He said opening the door.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Rin said running over to him hugging his leg.

"Rin, you've slept in my bed every night since Mei Lyn went with Kat. Why?" Sesshoumaru sighed sitting down on her bed.

"You and Mei Lyn are going to havekids soon. I don't want you to forget about me." Rin sniffled crawling onto his lap.

Sesshoumaru sighed hugging the child. "So we'll have a new addition to this house. Nothing's going to change between us. I'll make sure to set aside some time just for you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

"Sesshoumaru get up you lazy bum." Mei Lyn said poking him in the side. "What are you doing back?" He yawned sitting up running his fingers through his messy hair. 

"Kat's back. You slept through Kouga's shouting and the babies screaming. What were you doing to make you so tired?" Mei Lyn said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I was up talking with Rin." He mumbled standing up.

"Well you better get dressed and get you ass down there for your friend." Mei Lyn sighed.

"What about you?" Sesshoumaru asked pulling an outfit out.

"I've been down there. I just want to rest for a while."

"How much longer?" Sesshoumaru said walking out from behind a changing screen.

"The doctor said any week now. Sesshoumaru are you sure you don't mind that I go back to my time to give birth?"

"I'm sure." Sesshoumaru said giving Mei Lyn a quickly kiss on the forhead. "It is your home after all."

* * *

"Sesshoumaru! There you are!" Kouga shouted as Sesshoumaru walked down the steps. "I'm here."Sesshoumaru sighed. "How do you feel Kat?" 

"I'm fine." Kat smiled from her seat.

"These are my kids. This little one is Josh. This one's Hatchi. And this little angel is Natalie." Kouga proudly smirked.

"Let me guess you named Hatchi?" Sesshoumaru said taking a seat beside Jakotsu.

"As a matter of fact yes I did. Kat named Josh and Natalie." Kouga said picking up the small gril.

"Looks like daddy favors the gril over the boys." Jakotsu whispered to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes then looked over to his old friend. "Well, Kouga,I'm happy for you. If you'll excuse me now I've got work to do." Sesshoumaru said as he stood up. "Oh. Kat, would you do me a favor and keep them things quiet and under control? I'd much rather focus on my work than listen to them scream and cry."

"Sure no problem." Kat smiled.

"They aren't things!" Kouga growled at Sesshoumaru.

"I don't think he was talking about the babies dear. He was talking about you and Jakotsu." Kat sighed. "I'm gonna go get some food. I'll be back."

"I think I hear Sess calling me. I better go see what he wants. Good luck with them three." Jakotsu said running up the stairs.

"Jakotsu! Get back here! I can't watch these three by myself! I need help!" Kouga shouted causing the three babies to cry.

"Aww. Look at what you did. Your ugly face scared them." Mei Lyn said sitting down in the seat beside him. "Have you seen Kat?"

"She went to get something to eat. You like kids. Will you please help me with them?" Kouga pleaded.

"But I'm hungry. Sesshoumaru and Jakotsu are sitting in the study playing darts. Make them help you or go get Rin. She's playing in her room. She'd be more than happy to help you." Mei Lyn smiled patting Kouga on the back as she stood up.

* * *

skip ahead time caz i'm too lazy to write anymore stupid stuff

* * *

Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Jakotsu sat in the woods waiting for Mei Lyn, Kat and Rin to return.

"So did you pick a name out for any of your kids?" Jakotsu said watchign a butterfly.

"Why would I waste my time with something like that? I told Mei Lyn to just name them." Sesshoumaru mumbled.

"I named one of my kids." Kouga stated proudly.

"Yeah and when that child grows up he's going to hate you for naming him Hatchi. If my father named me Hatchi I'd hate him."

"I agree with Sess there." Jakotsu said tossing a stick at Kouga.

"Don't start you two. It's bad enough Kouga has three kids and now I'm gonna have two kids. I don't need to adopt you two either." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Don't you mean three kids? You've got Rin too." Kouga said snaping the stick in half.

"Here they come!" Jakotsu shouted happily.

"Come on Sesshoumaru. Smile! You're kids are coming." Kouga said grabbing Sesshoumaru's face making him smile.

"They're so cute!" Jakotsu said looking over Mei Lyn and Kat's shoulders at the babies.

"Thank you Jakotsu." Mei Lyn smiled walking up to Sesshoumaru and Kouga.

"You can let go of his face now Kouga. You holding a smile on his face won't make him keep it there." Kat smiled handing the infant over to Mei Lyn.

Sesshoumaru shout Kat a death glare and hissed at her. "At least he didn't name one Kat. Then people would meow at your kid." Sesshoumaru mumbled to Jakotsu.

"Sesshoumaru. Here's your son. His name is Bob." Mei Lyn said handing the boy over to Sesshoumaru. "And her name is Kat. Maybe people will Meow at her."

"And Hatchi's gonna hate me?" Kouga smirked.

Sesshoumaru growled shooting Kouga a death glare.

"I'm kidding." Mei Lyn smiled. "Their names are Link and Samara."

"Looks like his kids are going to love him after all." Jakotsu smirked.

* * *

skip ahead a few years

* * *

"Sesshoumaru! Have you seen Hatchi and Link?" Kouga asked setting down Natalie.

"No, why?" Sesshoumaru said looking at the crying girl.

"They made her cry. When I find Hatchi he's gonna get it." Kouga growled.

"You lay one hand on my son, and I swear Kouga I will rip your head off."

"Play nicely you two." Mei Lyn said walking into the room. "Has anyone seen Kat, Rin, or Jakotsu?"

"No, why?" Sesshoumaru asked from his seat.

"They ran off with Samara and didn't tell me where they were going." Mei Lyn wined.

"And I thought you'd be the overprotective parent." Kouga laughed.

"Jakotsu and Rin were talking about going for a walk. Kat and Samara probably tagged along. Josh isn't around here either, so don't worry." Kouga smiled.

* * *

"You guys ready to head back?" Kat asked picking Josh up.

"Yeah I guess so." Rin said happily. "You ready to go Samara?"

"Yeah." The little girl smiled.

"Well lets go home then." Jakotsu yawned picking Samara up.

* * *

Kat woke up early the next morning and headed down into the kitchen. "Good morning Uni." She smiled.

"Good morning to you too." Uni said with a smile.

"Do you know if Mei Lyn or Rin is up yet?" Kat asked smelling the food that was being made.

"Rin is taking a bath. I haven't seen Mei Lyn yet today."

"Thanks, Uni." Kat said quickly leaving the Kitchen. She made her way up the long staircase towards Sesshoumaru and Mei Lyn's room. Quietly she pushed open the door and snuck into the room. "Mei Lyn. Psssst. Mei Lyn. Wake up sleepy head."

"Get out of my room." Sesshoumaru mumbled into his pillow.

"Mei Lyn get up." Kat whispered harshly into her friends ear.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the spare pillow off the floor and threw it in the direction of Kat's whispering. "Shut Up." He said his voice full of sleep.

"Ouch. Now that hurt." Kat said rubbing her cheek where the pillow hit her. "I'll leave as soon as I get Mei Lyn up."

Sesshoumaru let out an annoyed sigh as he reached over and pulled Mei Lyn's pillow out from under her head.

She quickly sat up and eyed Sesshoumaru. "What the hell's your problem?"

"Your stupid friend wants you. She's been trying to get you up for the past five minutes, but only succeeded in getting me up." Sesshoumaru grumbled putting Mei Lyn's pillow over his face.

"Get up. I thought we were gonna go visit our parents." Kat said frowning at Mei Lyn.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Lets go. Is Rin still coming?" Mei Lyn yawned. "Sess. We'll be back later tonight or tomorrow. Depends on how much fun we have there."

"Go on get." Sesshoumaru said his voice muffled by the pillow over his face.

"I love you too." Mei Lyn said sarcastically as she grabbed some clothes to change into.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru get up!" Kouga shouted running into Sesshoumaru's room.

"Hmmm." Was all Sesshoumaru responded with before pulling a blanket up over his head.

"Kat, Mei Lyn, Rin, AND Jakotsu all left. It's just you me and the kids." Kouga said jumping closing the door.

"So let the servents take care of them." Sesshoumaru sighed sitting up.

"Yeah about that..." Kouga mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

"There was a note from Mei Lyn and Kat saying they let the servents have the day off."

Sesshoumaru sighed rubbing his temples. "Well, they've been doing everything for the kids for the past five years. I guess we can give them a break."

"You actually think we can handle them?" Kouga asked looking at the closed door.

"Yes. Now go make some breakfast. I'll be down in a minute." Sesshoumaru said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Within minutes Sesshoumaru was in the kitchen helping Kouga with their children.

"Ok. Let's get you guys into your seats. We've got Hatchi, Link, Josh, and we're missing two of them." Kouga said looking under the table.

"Link, where's your sister? Where ever she's at Natalie's sure to be there them two are glued at the hip."

"I think she went outside." Link said.

"OK. Kouga, you stay here and keep the boys in their seats. I'll go find the girls." Sesshoumaru said running outside.

"OK who wants eggs?" Kouga smiled putting eggs on everyone's plates.

"Ok I've found the girls." Sesshoumaru said putting the girls in their seats.

The day slowly passed for Kouga and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru carried Samara and Natalie over to Kouga. "Your turn to play with the girls. I can't play dress up or dolls any longer. Four hours is enough."

"Fine." Kouga sighed "Alright. Sesshoumaru's turn to play with you guys."

Kouga silently growled as Natalie and Samara put clothes and makeup on him. "Lets go get lunch." Kouga said quickly in hopes to avoid haveing lipstick put on him.

"Ok Daddy." Natalie smiled sweetly up at her father.

"Sesshoumaru. Lets get some lunch now." Kouga shouted out the door.

"OK. Let's go you three." Sesshoumaru said leading them into the house.

"This tastes funny." Josh complained poking at his food.

"Yeah. It isn't like mommy's." Samara mumbled staring blankly at her plate.

"Food fight." Link shouted happily tossing some of his food at Hatchi who instantly threw food back.

"Hey stop!" Kouga shouted grabbing some of the food out of Natalie's hand.

The kids ignored Kouga and continued to throw their food at each other until Sesshoumaru slammed his fists down on the table.

"That's enough. So your food doesn't taste like your motheres. Kouga and I are in charge of you five today. If you don't like it tough. You are going to sit there and eat every single bite and you aren't leaving this table until you do. Then you are going to go to your rooms. You will be allowed back down for dinner. After that You will take your baths and go to bed. Do I make myself clear?" Sesshoumaru shouted eyeing each one of the children.

"Yes sir." Link said in a small fearful voice.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on them?" Kouga asked cleaning up the dishes left on the table.

"No." Sesshoumaru said. "We're the parent's Kouga they need to learn that. Mei Lyn and Kat sheltered them too much."

"You're probably right." Kouga sighed following Sesshoumaru up the stairs.

The rest of the day passed smoothly for Sesshoumaru and Kouga. Dinner with without any accidents until the time came to give the kids baths.

"Sesshoumaru are you having any luck with your kids over there?" Kouga shouted to Sesshoumaru.

"No none at all." Sesshoumaru growled grabbing the nude little boy trying to escape.

"Hey! Hatchi get back here!" Kouga shouted running after the boy. "Sesshoumaru A little help over here would be nice!"

"He's not my kid." Sesshoumaru laughed.

"Cannon ball!" Hatchi shouted jumping into the water with Link and Samara.

"I've got one of your kids over here Kouga." Sesshoumaru sighed. "Samara you're done go get dressed."

"I'll get him when I'm done with one of these two." Kouga sighed as water splashed him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was just about to fall asleep when his door opened up. "Kouga go away." Sesshoumaru yawned.

"Daddy? I can't sleep." Samara whispered dragging her teddy bear behind her. "Can I sleep in here tonight?"

Sesshoumaru sat up and smiled softly at the small girl. "Come on"

* * *

Kouga growled as he walked down the hall towards Sesshoumaru's room. "Hey are you asleep?" He said walking into the room. 

"I was." Sesshoumaru mumbled.

"They won't go away." Kouga said looking at the three children behind him. "They crawled in my bed scaring the crap out of me. They won't go back into their own room."

"Kouga they just want to sleep with you tonight. Let them." Sesshoumaru said trying to move his arm without waking up Link.

"I don't want them in my bed though. Let them sleep in here with you and your kids." Kouga snapped.

"Kouga...don't make me get out of this bed. If I do I swear I'll tear each of your limbs off. Now you and your kids go back to bed!" Sesshoumaru growled.

* * *

Mei Lyn, Kat, Jakotsu, and Rin laughed as they walked through the woods. 

"I can't believe that Lei said her dad hit a pelican on the way to the mall." Kat laughed.

"She's such a liar." Mei Lyn frowned. "How did we put up with her?"

"I haven't got a clue." Kat laughed frowning as the mansion came into sight. "I hope the kids are ok."

"I hope Sesshoumaru and Kouga are ok." Mei Lyn laughed.

"I'm sure they're all fine. Sesshoumaru's there." Jakotsu said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"You're ok with him having a crush on Sesshoumaru?" Kat asked looking over at Jakotsu.

"He's harmless. Plus I highly doubt that Sesshoumaru is gay." Mei Lyn laughed.

"Thank Goodness you're back." Kouga smiled pulling Kat into a hug.

"I missed you too." Kat laughed hugging Kouga back.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Mei Lyn asked looking around the room.

"He's still asleep and so are the kids." Kouga said his smile plastered on his face.

Mei Lyn rolled her eyes as began to walk towards the stairs.

"Don't you ever leave me alone like that again." Sesshoumaru smiled wrapping an arm around Mei Lyn.

"You're back!" The kids shouted as they ran into the room hugging their mothers.

* * *

THERE I'M DONE NO MORE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I hope you enjoyed it Does happy dance 


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Nope, Don't own Inuyasha. I also realize in my other chapters that I forgot to say that I don't own the songs. Now you can't sue. Now, on with the fic. Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in his study reading a letter from the lord of the Northern Land when he heard Kouga yelling. "Hatchi, why did you push your sister down the steps?" "She didn't move outta my way." the small child replied innocently.

Sesshoumaru let out a quiet sigh feeling sorry for the boy whom was just grounded by his father. 'I would have done the same thing if I were him.' he thought to himself picturing him pushing Inuyasha down a flight of stairs.

"Daddy! Me, mommy, Samara, Rin, Auntie Jakotsu, and Uncle Kouga and his family are going for a walk. Do you wanna come?" Link shouted as he ran into the study with a big smile on his face.

Sesshoumaru smirked when he heard his son call Jakotsu 'Auntie' then sighed. "Sorry, but I have got a lot of work to do here. You guys go ahead without me."

"Okay." Link frowned walking out of the room.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat hunched over his desk trying to ignore his growling stomach. He finished reading the last paper on his desk before walking down the long hallway to the kitchen. He quickly got a small meal before walking into the library. He scanned through the books trying to find something to entertain him until everyone got back. 'Perhaps I should have gone on a walk with them.' he thought.

He continued his search for a book when he heard sobbing come from the other side of the book shelves. "Hatchi? What are you doing here ? I thought you went with everyone else." Sesshoumaru said stepping behind the boy.

"I wasn't allowed to go caz I gowt in trowble." Hatchi sobbed.

Sesshoumaru frowned as he kneeled down beside him.

"You wanna play outside?"

"No."

"You wanna play a game?"

"No."

"You wanna go get something to eat?"

"No."

"You wanna go poop in mommy and daddy's closet?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Yea. Ok, lets go poop in mommy and daddy's closet." Sesshoumaru smiled taking the boy by his hand.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in his study reading a random book that he had found in the library. When hearing everyone return he momentarily looked up from the book to the small child sleeping on his couch. He quietly listened to everyone's footsteps smirking when he heard someone go into Kouga and Kat's room.

Kouga let out a long yawn as he laid down on his bed. "Ugh. What is that smell?" He asked sniffing himself. He slowly sat up on his bed and followed the smell to his closet.

"HATCHI!" Kouga shouted staring at the present left in his closet.

* * *

"What's your problem?" Sesshoumaru mumbled trying not to show his amusement as Kouga walked into the study.

"That stupid child of mine took a shit in my closet." Kouga growled.

"Keep your voice down. Your 'stupid child' Is trying to sleep." Sesshoumaru said sticking his nose back in his book.

"He's my son! I'll wake him up if I want to wake him up!"

"Kouga, how many stupid things have you done in your past?" Sesshoumaru frowned trying to think of a way to keep the boy out of trouble. After all, he was the one who suggested that he poop in the closet.

"I've never done anything that stupid! I'm going to give the boy a beating he'll never forget!" Kouga growled.

"Don't lie. Don't you remember when we were little kids Gardocki and I built that fort to keep you out?"

"Yeah I remember that. I was so mad at you two that day."

"Do you remember what you did?"

"No, remind me?" Kouga smirked knowing exactly what Sesshoumaru was going to say.

"When we left to go get food you took a shit in our fort!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Well I may have done that, but that was outside not in someone's closet!" Kouga yelled causing Hatchi to wake up.

"But you see you and your son both took a shit just to get back at someone. Now why don't you just leave the boy alone?"

"He SHIT in my closet! I'm going to punish him for it! I'm going to tear him limb from limb." Kouga growled walking over to Hatchi.

"Kouga!" Sesshoumaru shouted stopping Kouga from touching the boy.

"What is it now?" Kouga said throwing a death glare over his shoulder at Sesshoumaru.

"I told Hatchi to poop in your closet. I thought it would be funny. Plus, it was about time that I paid you back after everything you've ever put me through." Sesshoumaru smiled proud of his work.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" Kouga frowned walking out of the room.

--End--


End file.
